Drôle d'année pour les Cullens
by MangaPower
Summary: Les Cullens décident de se faire des amies dans une nouvelle école et sa tourne un peu mal. Avis à ceux que sa intéresse, plus loin il n'y aura peut-être pas juste des personnages de Twilight. première fic s-v-p soyez un peu indulgent. en suspend...
1. Prologue

Prologue

2117, l'année de changement pour bien des gens. En ce temps de changement, nous retrouvons douze personnages donc huit que vous connaissez surement déjà. Si nous y allons avec l'âge, il y a tout d'abord Carlisle un vampire de quatre cents soixante-dix ans et qui en fait environ trente-trois physiquement. Il est blond et de taille moyenne. Il est généreux, aime son métier de médecin et adore sa famille qu'il a d'ailleurs lui-même créer. Deuxièmement, Jasper, lui aussi vampire, il a deux cents soixante-quatorze ans et il s'est fait mordre à dix-huit ans. Il est l'un des dernier à se joindre à la famille Cullen même s'il est le deuxième plus vieux. Il est blond et assez grand de taille. Il est pratiquement tout le temps avec sa petite lutine. Il est d'un caractère plutôt doux et solitaire. Troisièmement, Esmé, elle est aussi vampire et elle a deux cents vint-neuf ans, mais physiquement elle en a environ trente. Elle est brune et d'assez petite taille. Elle n'avait pas de profession avant de décider de devenir designer intérieur pour les gens de classe moyenne. Elle est très attentionné avec tous ses enfants adoptif et adore sa grande famille qu'elle n'aurait pas pu avoir de son vivant. Elle est l'épouse de Carlisle. Quatrièmement, Edward, vampire également il a deux cents seize ans, mais il est figé éternellement dans ses dix-sept ans. Brun-roux et assez grand il est le premier que Carlisle à transformé et par la même occasion le premier à adopter la façon de Carlisle de se nourrir. Il est sympathique avec sa famille, mais habituellement pas très sociable avec les autres. Il est rarement loin de Bella. Cinquièmement, Alice, vampire de la même famille que les quatre autre, elle pourrait se faire passé pour la jumelle d'Edward. Non pas pour le physique, mais par le fait qu'ils ont le même âge et que les deux sont éternellement figé dans leur dix-sept ans. Court cheveux noir et de taille assez petite elle passe la plupart de son temps avec son Jasper d'amour. Elle est très énergique et elle adore la mode. Sixièmement, Rosalie, vampire elle aussi, elle a deux cents deux ans, mais physiquement, elle a dix-huit ans. Elle est blonde comme les blé et est assez grande. Elle a un caractère assez fort et n'aime pas sa situation de vampire. Seul Emmett la fait sentir bien dans cette état, sans Emmett elle se serait suicider il y a belle lurette. Septièmement, Emmett, tout autant vampire que ses «frères» et «soeurs» énoncer plus haut, il a deux cents deux ans et est figé dans ses dix-huit ans. Il est le plus colossale des Cullen. En d'autre mot, c'est un grand brun armoire à glace. Avec un caractère de nounours. Rosalie est la femme de sa vie. Huitièmement, Bella, Elle est la plus jeune vampire de la famille Cullen. Elle a cent trente ans et elle est également figé dans ses dix-huit ans. Elle est brune et de taille moyenne. Elle a un caractère assez changeant. Il est maintenant venu le temps de vous présenté les quatre personnages de cette histoire que vous ne connaissez pas. Premièrement, Marie-Laurence, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Elle a dix-sept ans et est assez réservé, elle ne parle pas à personne à moins que la personne ne vienne la voir et encore la des fois elle ne parle pas beaucoup et répond simplement par oui ou non. Elle a les cheveux rose et elle est de taille moyenne. Deuxièmement, Meguru, elle est humainement parlant très belle. Elle a dix-sept ans et elle est assez sociale. Son seul et unique problème, est qu'elle a tout les garçons à ses pieds et que, du coup, toutes les filles sont jalouses d'elle. Elle a les cheveux bleue pâle et elle est de taille moyenne. Troisièmement, Vanessa, elle est humainement très intelligente. Elle a dix-sept ans et ne se soucis pas de grand chose autre que ses étude depuis qu'elle a eu un petit problème avec ses amis. Elle est brune et elle est très grande. Elle est sociale, mais dépendamment avec qui. Quatrièmement, Toyomiko, elle est humaine et elle a dix-sept ans. Elle a les cheveux bleu foncé presque noir avec des mèche mauve tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle (elle n'est pas teint) et est de taille moyenne. Elle a un caractère assez réservé, mais elle est aussi un peu anti-sociale envers les gens qu'elle ne connait pas et qui ne lui inspire pas confiance. Voilà pour ce qui est de la présentation des personnages.


	2. Les Cullens

Chapitre 1: Les Cullens

Carlisle qui avait remarquer le manque d'intérêt total de trois de ses enfants adoptifs à la vie non-scolaire décida avec le reste de la famille (Esmé, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie) de déménager ailleur aux États-Unis où il y avait autant de soleil qu'à Forks et autant de forêt. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas leur premier déménagement depuis l'entré dans leur famille de Bella, mais ça fesait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas été aux États-Unis et décidèrent d'y retourné. Le point positif était que ceux qui voulaient recommencé l'école purent le faire. En fait, les six «jeunes» recommencèrent l'école après l'été. Il firent comme à Forks et la plupart des place ou ils avaient étudier jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il regardèrent les autres de loin sans pour autant leur parler vraiment. Ils décidèrent à l'unanimité qu'ils étaient tous en même année. Jasper et Rosalie se firent encore passer pour jumeau, jumelle comme ils aimaient bien le faire. Et comme toujours pas question de cacher nos trois jolie couple. (Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper et Emmett/Rosalie) Bien entendu, Carlisle se trouva du travail vu le manque de main d'oeuvre en soin. Esmé tant qu'à elle, elle s'amusait encore à refaire des maisons au complet. Elle decida même de devenir designer intérieur et d'aider les humains de classe moyenne à décoré leur maison pour pas trop cher. Elle fut très vite apprécier dans le coin. Des fois, Alice, Rosalie et Bella l'aidait en choisissant avec elle et ses clients de belle chose pour leur maison. Même que des fois quand les clients d'Esmé avait des adolescents, adolescentes de leur âge, ils allaient magasiné ensemble ou si c'était des touts petits, les filles s'en occupait pendant qu'Esmé travaillait. Rosalie fut très contente de se décrocher un job de gardiennage avec de petit enfant grâce au travail de sa mère. De cette façon, sa vit de vampire non maternelle était tout à fait combler et Emmett aimait la voir aussi joyeuse. Les garçon qu'en t'a eu, s'amusait beaucoup au tennis ou bien au badminton une fois de temps en temps. Sa leur fesait passer le temps quand ils n'étaient que tout les trois à la maison. Les filles s'amusait des fois à les traité d'anti-sociale se qui les mettaient hors d'eux.


	3. Marie Laurence

Chapitre 2: Marie-Laurence

Elle avait vécu dix-sept belles années au Japon quand elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de voir un peu plus se qu'était le monde et surtout de découvrir tout ce dont son frère lui avait parler. Elle décida donc de déménager très loin de chez elle, aux États-Unis. Elle explorait la ville quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit derrière. Elle ne s'en fit pas pour si peu vue le nombre de gens au Japon et surtout le nombre de gens qui rentre très tard chez eux au Japon. Elle croyait que c'était juste quelqu'un qui voulait emprunter un raccourci et qui allait passer à côté d'elle comme sa lui était souvent arriver quand elle se promenait tard dans les rue et même les ruelle du Japon, mais quand la personne posa sa main sur son bras, elle se mit à crier si fort que tout le monde se tourna vers elle et que la personne lâcha son bras. Elle entra chez elle et se dit que se n'était pas une très bonne idée de se promener dans les rues et encore moins les ruelles le soir. Le lendemain, elle se rendit à l'école comme à tous les jours au Japon. Elle eux un peu de difficulté à s'intégré étant donné qu'elle était habituer de parler japonais et avait de la difficulté à s'habituer à parler en anglais. En plus d'avoir de la difficulté à s'adapter au langage, elle était arrivé au beau milieu de l'année scolaire se qui fait qu'elle n'avait aucun ami et que d'après elle, elle n'en aurait pas de sitôt. Mais elle garda espoir comme après le décès de sa mère qui avait anéhenti son seul frère aîné et comme elle n'avait pas de soeur aîné, c'est elle qui s'occupait de ses soeurs plus jeunes alors elle se dit que sa ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle finit par contre par se sentir seul dans cette endroit très loin de chez elle, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à se trouver un emploi pour combler le temps qu'elle avait en trop et c'est se qu'elle fit.


	4. Meguru

Chapitre 3: Meguru

Elle se réveilla un beau matin avec cette pensée: «J'en ai assez de Kyoto, j'étais beaucoup mieux aux États et puis je ne suis pas habituer à se soleil même si ça fait trois ans et demi que je l'endure.» C'est à se moment qu'elle décida de retourner dans sa petite ville natale après six mois de cohabitation avec une petite famille de japonais qui lui en avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprit sur le mode de vie qui l'avait si longtemps fasciner. Cette famille habitait à côté de chez son oncle qui n'était pas souvent chez lui donc elle allait souvent chez eux. Lorsqu'elle fut revenu elle décida qu'elle voulait tout de même du nouveau alors elle décida de simplement changer d'école même si cela impliquait irrévocablement le double ou peut-être même le triple de son voyagement scolaire habituel ce à quoi elle remédia en déménageant avec une de ses amie qui était plus vieille qu'elle et qui allait maintenant au CEGEP. Au moins, maintenant ces parent savait qu'elle n'était pas fait pour habiter au Japon. Ils n'avaient qu'à y retourner lorsqu'elle serait majeur et qu'elle n'habiterait plus sous leur toit ou bien maintenant étant donné qu'elle habitait avec l'une de ses amie. Mais elle était tous de même complètement écoeurer de se faire harceler par les autres enfants de son école pour la couleur de ses cheveux qui était d'ailleurs assez inhabituelle. Se n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle était née avec cette drôle de couleur au lieu de quelque chose de moins voyant et surtout de moins normal que tous les autres. Le bon point avec ses cheveux c'est quel aimait être marginal et que c'était tout à fait marginal. Personne n'avait la même couleur qu'elle en Amérique du moins. Le seul pépin dans sa décision s'était que quand elle décida de déménager en Amérique, l'année était déjà à son milieu et tout le monde sait que les japonais n'apprenne pas la même chose que les américains, mais bon elle allait faire avec.


	5. Vanessa

Chapitre 4: Vanessa

Se matin là, elle se réveilla avec une drôle d'idée en tête. Elle eut envie soudainement de totalement changer. Changer de garde-robe, de coiffure, mais surtout changer d'ami. Les anciens avaient trop changer et pas comme elle avait changer. Ils étaient tous devenu soit droguer, soit alcoolique et elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de vie. Elle avait décider qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus brune, mais blonde et même blonde presque blanche. Ses vêtement qui était un peu décolleter et oser, devinrent plus habiller, mais aussi plus colorer. Elle arriva au début de l'année avec se nouveau style et elle put même se faire passer pour une nouvelle élève tellement elle avait changer. Elle décida aussi qu'à partir de se jour, elle serait plus indépendante et qu'elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds. Ainsi commençais sa nouvelle vie loin de toutes les horreurs de la drogue et de l'alcool. Se qui la déçu le plus fut le fait que ses anciens amis qui lui disait toujours qu'ils la connaissaient mieux que quiconque ne la reconnurent pas. Mais bon d'un sens c'était bien puisque c'était son but. Ses parents la reconnurent plus comme ça aussi. Elle avait toujours été beaucoup plus rationnelle avant de connaître ses amis qui avait selon eux une très mauvaise influence sur elle. C'est d'ailleurs se qu'elle avait remarquer lorsque ceux-ci étaient tombé dans la drogue et l'alcool, mais surtout lorsqu'elle avait décidé de refaire sa garde-robe. Elle avait plein de linge qu'elle même qualifiait de linge de bitch. De toute façon elle devait arrêter de penser à ça parce que sa la mettait hors d'elle et qu'elle n'était plus comme ça. Maintenant, elle aurait des amis simple et honnête parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de devoir refaire se qu'elle avait fait.


	6. Toyomiko

Chapitre 5: Toyomiko

Elle est une fille très généreuse et surtout elle ne porte jamais de jugement, mais cette fois elle en avait trop. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette éternelle dégradation simplement parce que la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux est bleu foncé presque noir avec des jolie mèche mauve absolument naturelle. Les autres adolescents de son niveau ne veulent pas du tout la croire lorsqu'elle leur dit que c'est sa couleur naturelle. De plus, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tout cela à commencer cette année puisque depuis qu'elle est née elle habite cette ville et aucun jeune de son âge ne l'avait écoeurer pour ça avant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens avait tant besoin de faire du mal aux autres pour se remonter eux-même quand il y avait des façon bien mieux que ça et des fois sa la faisait même pleuré quand elle y pensait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida de changer d'école l'année suivante. Comme ses parents ne voulait pas que celle-ci change d'école et qu'ils disaient que se ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça vue le fait que personne ne l'avait discriminer pour ça avant. Elle décida donc d'aller demander à un de ses oncles qui habitait seul aux États si elle pouvait aller habiter avec lui et se dernier en fut ravi. Il en discuta avec les parents de Toyomiko et ils finirent par lui dirent oui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu par cette décision et ils surent tout de suite que c'était elle qu'y l'avait manigancer, mais acceptèrent tout de même car à ce moment, ils comprirent que si elle avait manigancer cela c'était qu'elle en avait vraiment assez de cette école. Alors elle déménagea chez son oncle avant le début des classe et elle fut très heureuse de rendre son oncle heureux car il vivait tout seul avant et que maintenant il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler.


	7. Début de l'année aux États Unis

Chapitre 6: Début de l'année scolaire aux États-Unis

En cette première journée de cours, les Cullens s'isolèrent comme d'habitude à une table seuls tous les six et ne s'occupèrent nullement du regard de tous les élèves qui était tourner vers eux. Bien évidemment à cause de leur beauté surhumaine. Seule deux jeunes filles qui paraissaient d'ailleurs assez perdue dans cette ambiance ne les regardait pas. Vanessa décida que pour ne pas arrivé en retard, elle devait aller vérifier où se déroulerait son premier cours. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de cours au deuxième étage et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait le tour de l'école. Elle s'était souvent tenu à la cafétéria et la quittait que pour aller à ses cours ou retourner chez elle. Sur son horaire, il était écrit que son cours était au local 270, mais au deuxième étage, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de locaux et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver son chemin. Elle eut l'idée de le demander à quelqu'un, mais elle détestait parler à des inconnus, des inconnu c'est un grand mot si on prend en ligne de compte qu'elle est aller les trois années précédente dans cette école, mais comme elle voulait se faire passé pour nouvelle elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le demander aux personnelles par orgueil, et si elle le demandait à une ou un de ses anciens amis il ou elle la reconnaitrait tout de suite. C'est à ce moment que, trop occuper à regarder son horaire, elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Elle échappa ses livre et son horaire parti au vent. Elle essaya de le rattraper, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Comme il était prêt de lui, le jeune homme en face d'elle le rattrapa et le lui tendit.

-Merci.

-Aucun problème.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculer je regardait mon horaire et...

-Ce n'est rien. Tu n'es pas blesser et je ne le suis pas non plus c'est tout ce qui compte.

-D'accord, merci encore.

-De rien.

-Oh, est-ce que tu serais où est le local 270?

-Oui, c'est même là que je vais. Je te raccompagne si tu veux.

-Oui, merci.

De plus loin elle entendit quelqu'un crié:

-Edward t'arrive on va être en retard à notre premier cours.

-Oui, oui Bella je viens.

Elle le suivit donc jusqu'au local.

La rentré se fit un peu plus rude pour Toyomiko, mais moins perdu. Elle vit tout le monde se tourner vers elle quand elle passait et elle se doutait bien que c'était à cause de ses cheveux. Ici elle dirait que c'est ses vrai cheveux et si les gens ne la croyait pas, elle leur dirait en riant que c'était bien évidemment une teinture. Elle avait d'ailleurs tout le scénario dans la tête. Elle se rendit à son premier cours avec assez de facilité, mais comme elle était d'un caractère un peu solitaire, elle ne parla pas beaucoup avec les autres élèves. Même si ceux-ci lui parlait de temps en temps.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Mélissa et toi?

-Toyomiko.

-Oh, c'est assez peu commun dans le coin tu dois donc être l'une des nouvelles donc tout le monde parle?

-Oui et non.

-Comment ça oui et non??

-Ben oui parce que je suis nouvelle et non parce que je ne crois pas que les gens parle de moi.

-Oui, beaucoup de gens parle de toi, parce que tes cheveux sont assez peu ordinaire et que tout le monde se demande comment tu fais pour les garder aussi beau.

-Ah.

Puis le cours commença et les deux filles arrêtèrent de parler.

Les tables étaient toute en équipe de trois alors quand elle entra elle s'assit à une table près de la porte et le jeune homme qu'elle avait malencontreusement bousculé et qui s'appelait Edward si elle avait bonne mémoire vint s'asseoir à côté et la fille qui était avec lui, Bella si elle se souvenait bien, s'assit juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Edward se retourna et lui demanda:

-Sa ne te dérange pas que nous ayons pris place à côté de toi?

-Non, et de toute façon c'était les deux dernière place. Je n'était pas pour vous dire de vous asseoir par terre dans l'allée.

-Bien vu, je n'avait même pas remarquer.

-Eh bien moi si.

-Suis-je indiscret de te demander ton prénom?

-Non pas du tout. Je m'appelle Vanessa et toi c'est Edward je crois.

-Oui et elle c'est Isabella.

-Bella, repris tout de suite l'interpeller se qui fit rire Edward.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Puis il se turent car le professeur venait de demander le silence.

Le professeur décida de placer les élèves en ordre alphabétique pour apprendre à les connaître. Elle se trouva donc assit à côté d'une certaine Alice Cullen et en face d'un certain Emmett Cullen. Les deux regardait souvent vers la table où était installer les jumeaux Hale. Rosalie et Jasper. Pendant le cours, le professeur donna un travail d'équipe à faire avec la personne à côté d'eux. Il donna les consigne du travail et tout le monde se mit à travailler. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice lui adressa la parole pour la première fois.

-Alors Toyomiko, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très bonne en cette matière, est-ce que je me trompe?

-Euh... Non, mais comment le sais-tu?

-Le visage que tu as fait après avoir lu la première question.

-Ah et toi est-ce que tu es bonne dans cette matière?

-Oui assez. Je peux t'aider cette année si tu veux.

-Bon Alice qui se fait des amis partout est de retour et à encore frapper, se moqua Emmett en arrière de Toyomiko.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et Alice fusilla Emmett du regard. Lorsqu'elle se retournèrent, Alice dit à Toyomiko:

-Ne te tracasse pas avec lui ce n'est rien qu'un macho en manque d'amour.

-C'est bon de toute façon je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des garçons comme lui.

Alors elle firent leur travaille et quand la cloche sonna Toyomiko comprenait un peu mieux la matière que d'habitude.

Toyomiko passa le plus clair de son temps avec Alice et Jasper et Vanessa avec Edward et Bella. Ils passèrent la moitié d'une année comme ça.


	8. Changement de comportement des Cullens

Chapitre 7: Changement de comportement des Cullens

Quand les Cullens arrivèrent chez eux après la première journée d'école, Carlisle et Esmé travaillait encore. Ils s'assirent donc tous les six dans le salon et discutèrent de leur première journée.

-Franchement pourquoi est-ce qu'on a encore recommencer l'école, demanda Jasper avec un air vraiment exaspéré, on s'ennuie autant à l'école qu'à la maison.

-Ne soit pas aussi désobligeant, lui dit Alice, si tu t'ennuie tant que sa tu n'avait qu'à prendre d'autre cours ou de rester ici.

-Elle a raison, dit Rosalie, et de toute façon tu n'avait pas l'air de t'ennuyer tant que ça.

-Oui, mais sa me rend fou d'être ici tout seul, leur répondit le blond, et vous vouliez tous recommencer l'école alors.

-La seule chose est que ceux qui décide de se faire des amis humains doivent faire attention, dit Emmett, n'est-ce pas Alice.

-Hein Edward, renchérit Bella.

-On le sais, dit Alice, on le sais très bien et de toute façon tu peux bien parler Bella si Edward avait tenu se propos il y a cent ans tu ne serait pas avec nous.

-Euh... Je..., commença Bella.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, dit Edward en riant.

-Mais je dit que Emmett à raison, dit Rosalie tout à fait sérieuse.

-Oui, mais toi tu es rabat joie, dit Jasper en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh, Jasper des fois tu n'enrage, dit Rosalie en essayant de se défaire de la poigne d'Emmett qui la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle mette Jasper en bouillit ou que le contraire arrive.

-Oui, je sais, dit Jasper, mais tu as bien besoin de quelqu'un qui t'énerve sinon ta vie serait très morose.

-Tu as bien raison et en plus on dirait que tu m'énerves plus que les autres, répondit Rosalie en reprenant son calme surement à cause du pouvoir de Jasper.

-Ah peut-être bien, mais je n'y peut rien à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose tu monte sur tes grands chevaux, dit le blond, tu es pire qu'un poisson.

-Le fait que vous vous chicanier ne règle pas notre problème, affirma Edward.

-On sait, dirent les deux blond d'une seule et même voix en se regardant avec complicité.

-Je propose que nous fassions attention et que nous ne les voyons pas en dehors de l'école et surtout aucune d'elles ne doit franchir le seuil de cette porte, proposa Bella en montrant la porte du bout du doigt.

-Oui, mais si je veux aller faire les boutique avec Toyomiko, protesta Alice.

-Alice il faut faire des compromis dans la vie, lui dit Jasper en la prenant par la taille, tu iras avec Rosalie ou Esmé.

-D'accord, d'accord, répliqua Alice résigner.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à y redire, demanda Edward à ses frères et soeurs.

-Non, répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

-Est-ce que nous devrions en parler aux «parents», demanda Emmett.

-S'ils nous le demande ou si sa devient trop dangereux oui, affirma Bella.

-Sinon se serait les inquiéter pour rien, renchérit Jasper.

-Et aucun de nous ne veux les voir inquiet pour quelque chose que nous avons totalement en contrôle, fit remarquer Alice.

-Encore moins Jasper, affirma Rosalie comme pour se venger.

-Alice non plus, fit remarquer Emmett en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jasper, c'est elle qui se taperait la mauvaise humeur de notre petit blond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi aujourd'hui, demanda Jasper, je ne vous ai rien fait et lâche mes cheveux non de non.

-La terre ne va pas tomber pour ça de toute façon tu sais que tu es le souffre douleur d'Emmett et de Rosalie, lui dit Alice.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais habituellement c'est un à la fois, pas les deux en même temps, lui fit remarquer Jasper.

-Bon ça suffit de se chamailler comme des enfants de cinq ans, les réprimanda Edward, Bella qui est la plus jeune d'entre nous en a vingt-six fois plus.

-Qu'est-ce que sa peut faire de toutes façon sa fait un peu d'ambiance au moins, dit Rosalie.

-Oui, mais sa peu devenir lourd aussi, renchérit Edward.

-Tu dis d'arrêter, mais tu embarque dans la querelle, lui fit remarquer Bella.

-Je monte en haut, dit Edward, puis il monta.

-Je vais aller rejoindre mon rabat joie, dit Bella qui le suivit.

-Je crois que je vais monter juste pour voir comment sa va se terminer, dit Jasper qui monta dans sa chambre juste après les deux autre et Alice le suivit.


	9. l'arrivé de deux élèves assez étrange

Chapitre 8: L'arrivée de deux élèves assez étrange

Depuis maintenant six mois, Vanessa, Edward et Bella passait le plus clair de leur temps ensemble sans que Vanessa ne sache rien de leur petit secret. De même pour Toyomiko et Alice. Même si ce duo fracassant était constituer de deux personnalité très différente l'une de l'autre. Puis arrivèrent, en plein milieu de se mois de Janvier, deux jeunes filles très distincte l'une de l'autre, mais qui avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Les deux s'assirent seul dans la cafétéria se matin là et les deux se levèrent très silencieusement quand la cloche sonna. En se rendant à leur cour, Alice et Toyomiko en discutèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces deux nouvelles? Demanda Alice à Toyomiko.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Toyomiko, de toute façon si je ne t'aurais pas rencontrer je suis sure que je serais aussi solitaire que ces deux filles en se moment.

-Vu de cette façon, dit Alice, mais moi je crois que nous allons tous devenir de très bonne amie.

-Si tu le dit, répondit Toyomiko, de toute façon la plupart du temps tes intuitions son bonne alors je me fis à ton jugement.

-Merci de me faire confiance comme ça, lui dit Alice avec un sourire très scintillant.

-C'est ce qu'on fait entre amie non? Dit Toyomiko sur un ton amuser.

Les deux amies rirent de bon coeur et entrèrent dans la classe. Elles s'assirent devant Emmett qui était déjà arriver et regardèrent en avant de la classe pour avoir un avant goût de ce qu'elles allaient faire dans ce nouveau cours. Lorsqu'elles eurent regardé, elles se tournèrent vers Emmett et discutèrent un peu avec lui. Quand elles entendirent la voix du professeur elles se retournèrent vers l'avant et ne virent qu'une touffe de cheveux rose en avant de la classe et entendirent le professeur dirent:

-Mademoiselle Desrosiers veillé aller vous asseoir derrière monsieur Cullen là-bas.

Puis, Emmett et les deux filles la regardèrent aller s'asseoir, se regardèrent à tour de rôle et se retournèrent vers le professeur car il allait commencé son cour. Comme à tous les cours, il expliqua la matière et donna des exercices à faire en équipe de deux avec son partenaire de bureau. Emmett dont la partenaire était presque tout le temps absente, se tourna vers la nouvelle et lui demanda:

-Vue que nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre de partenaire de bureau, veux-tu travailler avec moi?

-D'accord, lui répondit-elle, mais il se pourrait que je tombe un peu dans la lune ou que je parle drôlement.

-Et pourquoi cela, lui demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Je ne suis pas encore habituer à parler anglais à tous les jours et surtout toute la journée, répondit-elle, Tchooto matte koudasaï(attend un instant s'il te plaît).

-Quoi comment??? dit-il assez confus.

-Ah désolé, je voulais dire un instant s'il te plaît, répondit-elle un peu confuse.

-Quel est ton nom, lui demanda-t-il, sans vouloir être indiscret bien sure.

-Mais pas du tout, répondit-elle amuser, je me nomme Marie-Laurence.

-Moi, c'est Emmett, lui dit-il.

-Dozo yorochiku, Enchanter, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même, dit-il en lui serrant la main avec un air un peu intriguer par se drôle de comportement et surtout cette drôle de langue.

-Nous devrions travailler maintenant, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Mais, nous nous connaissons à peine, dit Emmett déçu.

-Haï(oui), mais nous sommes en anglais et j'ai de la difficulté en anglais alors ce serait mieux que je fasse le travaille, lui dit Marie-Laurence.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te questionner plus tard? Demanda Emmett avec un air très joyeux.

-Euh... oui si tu veux, lui répondit Marie-Laurence d'un air mal assurer.

-Cool, dit Emmett pour seul réponse.

Elle le regarda d'une drôle de façon et se retourna vers son cahier pour faire les exercices. Ils passèrent donc le reste du cours à faire tous les exercices que le professeur leur avait donner et à parler avec Alice et Toyomiko.

Elle entra dans la classe et alla s'asseoir à la seule place qui était libre ce qui veut dire à côté de Jasper qui avait changer d'horaire donc qui n'était plus avec Rosalie, Alice et Emmett dans le cours d'anglais. Celui-ci, la regarda s'avancer vers lui et s'asseoir puis il se retourna vers le professeur qui venait d'arriver et de demander l'attention des élèves. Il garda d'ailleurs leur attention pendant quarante-cinq minutes et comme il se sentait généreux cette journée là et que les élèves l'avait tous très bien écouté, se qui était certain puisque la plupart c'était endormi, il leur donna la dernière demi heure pour parler. C'est à ce moment que Meguru se tourna vers Jasper et lui demanda:

-Puis-je savoir ton nom?

-Oh oui, excuse-moi mon manque de tac, je m'appelle Jasper et toi? Lui répondit-il.

-Meguru, lui répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un nom commun par ici tu viens de où? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Moi, des États, mais mes parents viennent du Japon ce qui explique mon prénom bizarre et mon retour au pays, lui répondit-elle.

-Depuis combien de temps étais-tu parti, sans vouloir être indiscret, lui dit-il en se trouvant bizarre lui-même.

-Non ce n'est pas indiscret, depuis le début de mon secondaire, il y a de cela trois ans et demi, lui répondit Meguru.

-Mais pourquoi y avoir été si sa te rendait si malheureuse, lui demanda-t-il parce qu'il l'avait deviner grâce à son pouvoir.

-Comment tu sais que j'étais malheureuse là-bas? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Tu as changé de ton de voix en me disant combien de temps cela faisait, dit Jasper un tout petit peu sur la défensive, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

-J'y suis aller parce que mes parents m'ont demander d'aller voir la façon de vivre là-bas, lui répondit Meguru, je crois qu'ils veulent retourner vivre là-bas, mais que avant ils voulaient savoir si je me plaisais là-bas.

-Et tu ne t'y plais pas vraiment d'après ce que je peux constater, dit Jasper.

-Non pas vraiment, dit-elle d'un ton malheureux ce que Jasper détecta tout de suite grâce à son pouvoir.

-Et pourquoi cela? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis habituer à un climat pluvieux et humide et où mon oncle habite qui est d'ailleurs la place où mes parents veulent aller habiter, il fait gros soleil et il y règne une chaleur suffocante, dit-elle, je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour y habiter pendant trois ans et demi.

-Oh, je te comprend, dit Jasper plus pour lui-même que d'autre chose.

Puis la cloche sonna et tous les élèves se garochèrent littéralement vers la porte pour sortir du plus long et le plus plate cours du monde quand il n'y a aucune interaction, le cours d'histoire. Jasper resta assit à sa place pendant un instant pour se questionner lui-même. Il trouvait très inhabituelle le comportement qu'il avait eu et se demanda pourquoi. En y réfléchissant bien dès qu'elle était entrer dans la classe, il s'était senti différent et il était redevenu normal que lorsqu'elle eu passé la porte. Il comprit donc son «pouvoir» de charmer les gens autour d'elle. Quand il l'eut comprit, il se surpris à penser qu'elle ferait une vampire extraordinaire. Puis il se reprit et sorti de la classe pour rejoindre ses frères et soeurs.

À l'heure du dîner, Marie-Laurence se faisait bombarder de questions par Emmett qui était flanquer de Rosalie.

-D'où viens-tu, demanda Emmett à Marie-Laurence.

-Du Japon pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pour savoir je suis simplement très curieux et je me demandais en quel langue tu parlais, répondit-il.

-D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton assez exaspéré.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu par ici? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce que j'avais besoin de nouveau dans ma vie et que mon frère m'avait dit que c'était très beau aux États-Unis, lui répondit-elle en se demandant pourquoi elle répondait à toute ses questions puis elle regarda dehors et dit, ame(pluie).

-Emmett tu ne vois pas que tu l'agace avec toutes ses questions, dit Rosalie avec un air désespéré et sans se soucier de son dernier mot qu'elle n'avait pas comprit.

-Désolé, dit-il en regardant celle-ci, puis-je te poser une dernière question alors?

-Parce que celle-ci n'en était pas une, lui dit Marie-Laurence en éclatant de rire.

-Oui, mais une autre en fin tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Emmett en ayant l'impression de s'être fait prendre dans l'une de ses farces préféré.

-Oui je comprends, mais le visage que tu as fait en valait trop le coup, lui répondit-elle de plus en plus hilare.

-Je m'en doute puisque même Rosalie à l'air de rire comme une petite folle, dit-il en regardant Rosalie.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est cette fameuse question? Dit Marie-Laurence quand son fou rire eut diminuer un peu.

-Est-ce que tes cheveux sont de leur couleur naturel? Dit-il tout à fait sérieux.

-Voyons Emmett comment quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir les cheveux naturellement rose? Lui demanda Rosalie qui avait tout-à-coup repris son sérieux.

-C'est pour savoir on ne sait rien du Japon tout de même, dit-il tellement sérieux qu'il faisait presque pensé à Jasper ou Edward.

-Haï, répondit Marie-Laurence avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse.

-Tu vois, dit Emmett à Rosalie, tu l'as blessé avec tes ânerie.

-Moi, t'es drôle toi c'est toi qui lui as posé cette question ridicule.

Il se disputèrent comme ça pendant quelques temps, en faite jusqu'à temps que la cloche sonne la fin du dîner.

Après le dîner, les Cullens avait un cours tous ensemble avec les quatre nouvelles. Quand il entrèrent dans le cours, ils étaient neuf au lieu de dix. Marie-Laurence avait décidé de foxer toute son après-midi à cause de se qui s'était passé le midi. Emmett et Rosalie se regardèrent avec un regard un peu coupable. Dans se cours, ils étaient tous assis un à côté de l'autre. Bella et Edward étaient assit en avant près de la porte, en arrière d'eux il y avait Meguru et Vanessa et derrière les deux filles, il y avait Rosalie et Jasper. Dans l'autre ranger juste à côté, il y avait Emmett et Marie-Laurence, quand elle était au cours, en avant et Alice et Toyomiko étaient juste derrière eux. Le cours se passa très bien même si Jasper sentait qu'il s'était passer quelque chose entre Emmett, Rosalie et Marie-Laurence. Le soir même, tout le monde rentra chez eux.


	10. Discutions chez les Cullens

Chapitre 9: Discutions chez les Cullens

Ce soir là, à la villa des Cullens, ils étaient tous les huit dans le salon. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien quand un d'eux amena le sujet des quatre filles humaines qui étaient devenu leur amie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-En parlant d'elles, dit Carlisle, vous trouver que c'est prudent de devenir ami avec des humains.

Il dit cette affirmation en regardant chacun leur tour Rosalie et Jasper.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, mais ce n'est pas mon choix, affirma Rosalie en repensant à ce qui c'était passé la journée même.

-Franchement Carlisle ne regarde pas Jasper comme ça, le défendit Alice, il nous a prouver avec Bella qu'il en était capable.

-Tu parles d'avant ou d'après ses dix-huit ans, demanda Esmé sans pour autant être désobligeante.

-Esmé tout de même il en est tout à fait capable et habituellement tu es la première à l'encouragé, répondit Alice un peu déçu par la réaction d'Esmé.

-Non elle a tout à fait raison Alice, dit Jasper d'un air assez triste, je ne me contrôle pas à 100% et sa pourrait être dangereux aussi bien pour vous que pour moi et surtout pour Toyomiko et Meguru.

-Ne te décourage pas comme ça, répliqua Bella un peu fâché après lui, si je suis capable d'y arrivé moi qui est la plus jeune vampire dans cette famille tu devrais y arriver ne soit pas aussi désobligeant, ait confiance en toi.

-Elle a tout à fait raison, dirent Emmett et Edward d'une seule et même voix.

-Merci, dit le jeune blond d'un air pas tout à fait convaincu, mais vous oubliez ce à quoi j'ai été exposé pendant bien des années.

C'est à ce moment que Rosalie et Alice lui donnèrent une claque derrière la tête en même temps. Il se retourna vers elles surpris et les deux filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire du visage que Jasper avait fait. Elles riaient toujours quand il réussit à dire:

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous frappé?

-Je déteste t'entendre te plaindre de se genre de chose et tu le sais très bien, lui répondit Rosalie en reprenant son sérieux.

-Jasper je sais qu'il t'es arriver un petit pépin avec Bella et je déteste t'entendre parler de tes années ultérieur, lui dit Alice en reprenant elle aussi son sérieux, mais tu te rappelle quand nous avons décider tous les six de devenir ami avec les deux filles au début de l'année?

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez décider, demandèrent Carlisle et Esmé avec un sourcil froncé.

-Nous avons décidé qu'aucune d'elle ne pourrait venir ici et que nous ne pourrions pas les voir en dehors de l'école, leur répondit Edward.

-Mais nous nous sommes aussi dit, il n'y a pas longtemps que pour ceux qui s'en sentait capable nous pouvions les voir chez elle, ajouta Bella en regardant son mari dans les yeux.

-Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé encore, s'empressa d'ajouter Emmett en voyant Rosalie pomper à cette rectification.

-Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose chez elles au lieu d'ici, supposa Rosalie, se serais encore plus désastreux, non?

-Oui tu as raison, répondit Esmé, comment allez-vous gérer se point?

-Nous n'aurons qu'à faire comme moi et Bella lorsque celle-ci était humaine, proposa Edward, les rencontrer ailleurs que chez elles, mais pas chez nous.

-Tu es un génie mon amour, dit Bella en l'embrassant.

-Oui je sais, répondit Edward après se baiser.

Jasper et Alice se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin. Quand Bella et Edward se furent tourner dos à eux, il s'amusèrent à prendre la même voix qu'eux et à répété la scène qui venait juste de se passer. En entendant ça, ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Jasper et Alice les regardaient du coin de l'oeil pendant que Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé étaient plié en deux de rire. Ils les regardèrent et leur dirent d'une même voix.

-Et si vous croyez que vous êtes mieux.

-Nous au moins on le fait quand il n'y a personne autour, répondirent les deux concerner.

-Oui, mais tellement fort, que tout le monde l'entend, répliqua Bella avec un grand sourire.

-Ah oui, et quand ça, répondit Alice avec un sourire aussi grand que Bella et en se plaçant devant celle-ci.

-Quand ça tu demandes et bien pas plus tard qu'hier vers minuit, lui répondit Edward qui ne souriait pas, mais qui le prenait autant pour une joke que Bella et qui vint se placer à côté de celle-ci.

-Comme ça tu écoute au porte Edward Cullen, répliqua Jasper avec un peu le même air qu'Edward et qui vint à son tour se posté à côté d'Alice.

Ils se chamaillèrent comme ça tous les quatre pendant une heure ou deux et finirent par se tiraillé jusqu'à temps que Carlisle et Esmé y mette un stop. À ce moment, les quatre se mirent à rire de cette imbécillité commune, mais au moins ils avaient eu du plaisir pendant se temps.


	11. Fin de semaine mouvementé

Chapitre 10: Fin de semaine mouvementé

Emmett se promenait dans le bois en songeant à cette drôle de semaine. Il avait rencontrer Marie-Laurence le lundi matin dans son premier cours. Il avait beaucoup discuter avec elle pendant ce cours et il lui avait présenter Alice et son amie Toyomiko. Ensuite il l'avait revu le midi même lorsqu'il était avec Rosalie et il lui avait poser quelques questions étant donné qu'il était très intriguer par cette fille pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Puis, quand il lui avait demander si sa couleur de cheveux était naturelle, elle lui avait répondu et elle était parti de l'école pour le reste de la fin de journée. Il avait beau se repassé la discutions dans sa tête à mainte et mainte reprise,mais il ne comprenait pas se qui avait bien pu se passé. Pendant le reste de la semaine, Marie-Laurence les avait éviter, Rosalie et lui. Elle avait foxer tous les cours qu'elle avait avec eux ou c'était assise ailleurs que près d'eux. À chaque fois qu'Emmett essayait de lui parler elle s'empressait de s'en aller plus loin comme si elle l'avait entendu venir, mais tout le monde sait que les vampires ne font pratiquement pas de bruit quand ils arrivent. Emmett marcha dans la forêt une bonne parti de la soirée du vendredi soir tellement longtemps que Rosalie finit par l'appeler sur son cellulaire.

-Oui, allô, dit Emmett en décrocha.

-*Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Où es-tu?, demanda Rosalie qui avait l'air très inquiète.

-Je me promène dans les bois ne te fait pas un sang d'encre pour ça, lui répondit-il.

-*Quand penses-tu rentrer?, demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je t'aime fort et je vais essayer de rentrer bientôt, lui dit-il en raccrochant.

Voilà, Rosalie s'inquiétait pour lui alors que lui ne pensait qu'à Marie-Laurence. Il se demandait se que Rosalie ferait si elle savait qu'en se moment il n'avait aucune pensé pour elle et qu'il pensait à cette humaine qu'elle détestait tant. Il se demandait aussi si Jasper allait le trahir lui qui avait compris il y a si longtemps, une semaine en fait, que son esprit était remplis de questionnement et de sentiment contradictoire. Ou serait-ce Edward qui le dénoncerait à Rosalie, lui qui sait à qui il pensait depuis lundi soir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas se qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'elle le traite de cette façon. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas cette peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait réussit à les voir. Il avait essayer de demander à Jasper ce qu'elle ressentait, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses sentiments à elle vue ses sentiments à lui si intense et si près. Il avait donc demander à Edward s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne s'était pas arrêter sur ce qu'elle pensait. Il essaya de faire tout ça sans que Rosalie le sache et surtout sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre soupçon de se qu'il faisait. Bien évidemment, elle avait remarquer qu'il était un peu plus distant que d'habitude et que quand ils étaient ensemble, ses pensées n'étaient pas avec elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs commencer à s'en inquiété et c'est ce qui avait poussé Emmett à se promener dans la forêt de leur retour de l'école jusqu'à cette heure tardive. Quand il finit par sortir un peu de sa tête, il la releva et vue du rose loin devant lui. Il s'approcha à vitesse d'humain et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Marie-Laurence. Il alla la rejoindre et lui parla.

-Marie écoute-moi..., commença-t-il lorsqu'elle le coupa.

-Urusai(ferme-la), dit-elle et elle se mit à courir.

Elle couru très vite et ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était sorti de la forêt. Comme elle mettait le pied sur la route, elle se fit frapper violemment par une voiture. La voiture continua comme si de rien n'était et Emmett resta bouche bée pendant quelques minutes puis finit par réussir à bouger. Il se mit à courir vitesse vampiriques maintenant la pris et s'en alla plus loin sans respiré bien évidemment. Lorsqu'il fut rendu en plein milieu de la forêt, il se rendit compte que son coeur battait de moins en moins vite alors il décida de la transformé là, en plein milieu de cette forêt. Lorsqu'il lui eu injecter le venin, il la repris dans ses bras et se rendit vers la villa. Quand il entra avec Marie-Laurence dans les bras, tous ses frères et soeurs et ses parents l'attendait.

-Amène-la dans le salon, met-la sur le divan et vient t'asseoir dans la cuisine, lui dit Carlisle.

-Mais qui va rester avec elle?, demanda Emmett.

-Alice, Bella, Edward et Esmé, dit Rosalie qui avait l'air très fâché.

-Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett aller m'attendre dans la cuisine et pas de chicane s'il vous plaît, ordonna Carlisle, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Est-ce que je peux aller me promener, demanda Jasper à Carlisle.

-Oui, bien sur, répondit-il en voyant qu'il ressentait exactement tout ce que Marie-Laurence ressentait et en sachant qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la querelle de la cuisine.

Carlisle observa l'état dans lequel se trouvait Marie-Laurence. Esmé lui assura qu'elle l'appellerait si quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait et qu'elle ferait le relai avec Alice,Bella et Edward pour s'occuper d'elle. Puis, Carlisle entra dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra, Rosalie et Emmett se disputait depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu transformé sans avoir son autorisation à elle ou nous en avoir parler avant?, demanda Rosalie apparemment furax.

-Je l'ai fait comme tu l'as fait pour moi c'est tout, lui répondit Emmett.

-Tu sais très bien que tu aurais pu la tuer, lui fit remarquer Rosalie.

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et de toute façon je ne pouvais plus attendre, dit Emmett.

-Comment ça tu ne pouvait plus attendre, lui demanda Rosalie qui était tout-à-coup très curieuse.

-Elle allait mourir, dit Emmett, je n'entendait presque plus son coeur battre.

-Ça suffit vous deux s'il vous plaît, leur demanda Carlisle et ils se turent tous les deux, pourquoi vous chicanez-vous?

-Parce qu'Emmett ne pense pas avant d'agir, répondit Rosalie.

-Parce que Rosalie est jalouse, répondit Emmett.

-D'accord, mais Rosalie lui as-tu demander pourquoi il l'avait fait avait de tout de suite sauter au conclusion?, questionna Carlisle.

-Non, avoua Rosalie.

-Et toi Emmett, sur quoi te bases-tu pour affirmer se que tu as dit?, demanda Carlisle.

-Sur le fait que sa fait une semaine qu'elle me demande si je songe encore à cette pétasse au cheveux rose, dit Emmett.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons, se défendit Rosalie.

-Rosalie s'il te plaît, dit Carlisle, je croyait que vous vous comprendriez plus que ça, vous me décevez beaucoup.

-Mais..., dit Rosalie.

-Laisse-moi m'expliquer, lui demanda Carlisle, je croyait que tu comprendrais le geste d'Emmett, Rosalie il a fait la même chose que tu as fait pour lui.

-Oui, je sais, répondit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi?, lui demanda Carlisle.

-Je croyais qu'il l'aimait avec la façon dont il pensait toujours à elle même lorsqu'il était avec moi, lui répondit celle-ci.

-Ri-di-cu-le, je pensais à elle pour la simpole et unique raison que si elle avait autant de peine c'était à cause de nous et de toi plus particulièrement alors je voulais juste l'aider et peut-être que si tu m'avais aider au lieux d'être aussi rabat joie ceci serait arriver plus tard, dit Emmett, et même si tu m'avais aider à lui remonté le moral sa ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé.

-Comment ça?, demanda Rosalie.

-Explique-nous ce qui c'est passé s'il te plaît Emmett, demanda Carlisle.

-Je me promenais dans la forêt en réfléchissant à se qui pouvait la rendre si triste vue que mes deux chers frères n'ont pas pu m'éclairer sur se point. Quand je l'ai vu au loin, alors je suis aller la voir et quand je suis arriver près d'elle et que j'ai commencer à parler elle m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris et elle s'est mise à courir. Je suis rester tétaniser pendant quelques minutes j'essayait de comrendre se qu'elle venait de me dire et quand je suis redescendu sur terre, je l'ai vue traverser la route et se faire frapper. La personne n'a jamais arrêter alors je me suis mis à courir, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et lorsque je fus arriver environ au milieu de la forêt, j'ai senti son coeur ralentir alors je me suis dit que je devais prendre le risque, sinon elle allait mourir. Alors je l'ai fait, je l'ai mordu. J'étais sur que j'allais la tuer, mais j'ai réussi et après je l'ai repris dans mes bras et je suis revenu ici avec elle. Puis, le reste vous le connaissez. Voilà c'est ce qui est arriver.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi, lui dit Rosalie.

-C'est correct, je vais m'en remettre, mais je te comprend aussi, lui répondit Emmett.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes réconcilier je vais aller voir ou ils en sont dans le salon.

Quand Carlisle entra dans le salon, il n'y avait plus qu'Esmé pour veillé sur Marie-Laurence. Il supposa donc qu'Alice était aller rejoindre Jasper et qu'Edward et Bella avaient quitté la pièce à cause de la forte odeur de sang. Il regarda Esmé et compris qu'elle avait besoin d'aller chassé. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit:

-Va chasser, je vais m'occuper d'elle ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non, je préfère rester avec elle, répondit Esmé.

-D'accord, mais appelle-moi si jamais tu ne te sens vraiment plus capable, lui dit Carlisle.

Puis il s'en alla dans son bureau en pensant que la nouvelle de la famille serait une des préféré de la mère. Esmé veilla sur la nouvelle et lui expliquait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Les autres l'aidait maralement quand Esmé n'en pouvait plus de la voir souffrir. Comme de raison, Jasper se tenait assez loin d'elle même si du moment qu'il était dans la maison il la ressentait. C'est ce qui se passa durant ses trois jour à part pour le troisième ou les six «jeunes» allèrent à l'école.


	12. Marie Laurence et les Cullens

Chapitre 11: Marie-Laurence et les Cullens

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Esmé était toujours à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un à côté d'elle, elle fit le saut. Puis elle demanda à Esmé:

-Où suis-je? Qui êtes-vous?

-Tu es ici chez toi, je suis Esmé la mère adoptive d'Edward, d'Alice, de Jasper, de Bella, de Rosalie et d'Emmett, lui répondit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?, demanda Marie-Laurence très confuse et au même moment, Edward entra dans le salon suivit de Bella, d'Alice et de Jasper.

-Elle est réveillé, demanda Edward.

-Voyont bêta si elle ne le serait pas tu sais très bien que Jasper n'aurait pas franchi la porte, lui répondit Alice, et de plus c'est pour ça que je vous ait fait déscendre.

-Désolé c'était par formalité, répondit celui-ci pour se défendre.

-URUSAÏ onegaishimass(FERMEZ-LA s'il vous plaît), dit Marie-Laurence en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, itaï(j'ai mal).

-Gomen(Désolé), répondit Edward.

Elle le regarda premièrement stupéfaite puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et Edward comprit qu'elle croyait qu'il parlait japonais, ce qu'il s'empressa de nier.

-Je ne métrise pas tout à fait la langue, dit-il en baissant le volume de sa voix et en la regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, demanda Alice avec la voix aussi basse que celle d'Edward.

-Elle a dit fermez-la s'il vous plaît et après elle a dit qu'elle avait mal, répondit celui-ci sans monté le ton de sa voix.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu, s'enquit Jasper.

-Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise d'autre, dit-il en le regardant.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas t'offenser, répondit Jasper.

Puis tout le monde se tourna quand Carlisle ouvrit la porte du salon. Il s'approcha de Marie-Laurence pour voir si tout était en règle et lui demanda:

-Ça va aller?

-Haï(Oui), répondit-elle.

-Tu es sur, demanda Esmé.

-Atama ga itaï dess(J'ai mal à la tête), répondit-elle.

-Edward, dit Carlisle.

-Elle dit qu'elle a mal à la tête, répondit celui-ci.

-Tu pourrais essayer de parler en anglais que nous te comprenions, demanda Bella.

-Oui désolé j'ai pris l'habitude de souffrir en parlant japonais pour ne pas paraître comme une plaignarde, répondit Marie -Laurence, s'il vous plaît je ne veux pas voir Emmett tout de suite.

-Je m'en charge, dit Edward.

-Je vais t'aider, dit Jasper qui se doutait que le colosse ne voudrait pas entendre raison comme ça.

-Nous avons à discuter avec toi avant toute autre chose, dit Carlisle très sérieusement.

-Esmé devrait lui en parler elle a plus le don de mettre les gens en confiance, dit Alice.

-Je crois que nous devrions laisser Carlisle et Esmé s'occuper d'elle, dit Bella en regardant Alice.

-Oui tu as raison, approuva cette dernière puis elles sortirent toutes deux du salon.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelque temps. Esmé resta près de Marie-Laurence et finit par lui dire quand elle sentit que Marie-Laurence était un peu plus détendu:

-Tu as du remarquer tu n'étais plus la même.

-Oui, un peu, répondit-elle, mais que s'est-il passé?

-Emmett nous a dit qu'il t'avait aperçu dans les bois en prenant une marche et qu'il avait voulu te parler, mais que quand tu avais vu que c'était lui, tu lui avait crier quelque chose et que tu t'étais mise à courir et le fait qu'il ait figer, il n'a pas pu te tasser de devant une voiture avant que celle-ci ne te frappe, expliqua Carlisle.

-Il a voulu te ramener ici pour que Carlisle t'examine ou qu'il te transforme lui-même, mais il sentait ton coeur faiblir alors il a décider de te transformer par lui-même, conclu Esmé.

-Me transformer???, dit Marie-Laurence surprise, je ne comprend rien de se que vous dites.

-Tu es vampire maintenant, dirent Carlisle et Esmé d'une seule et même voix.

-Ne prend pas peur, dit Esmé qui l'avait vu changer de visage, nous allons tout t'expliquer, mais avant toute chose tu devrais aller chasser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'iras pas seul Esmé, Bella et Alice irons avec toi et après nous parlerons de d'autre chose, la rassura Carlisle.

Puis, Marie-Laurence partit avec Esmé, Bella et Alice qui lui apprirent leur mode de vie assez peu commune. Marie-Laurence fut soulager de savoir qu'elle ne turait pas d'humain et elle fut hereuse d'apprendre que les Cullens l'en aiderait. Elle avoua même à ses nouvelles soeurs et à sa nouvelle mère qu'elle ne détestait pas Emmett, mais qu'elle avait eu peur de le frustré avec sa réaction trop prononcé pour la couleur de ses cheveux. Elles en discutèrent un peu.

-Mais non, dit Alice, tu l'as même plus bouleversé que d'autre chose.

-Oui, ajouta Bella, tu aurais du voir son visage et surtout la façon qu'il avait de se poser des questions sur se qu'il avait fait de mal.

-Le pauvre en était tout renverser, confirma Esmé, il ne savait pas si c'était sa question ou la réaction de Rosalie qui t'avait le plus bouleverser.

-À se point la?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui on a même finit par se demander s'il allait en finir dépressif, dit Alice.

-Puis il y a trois jours, il est entrer dans la maison avec toi dans les bras, dit Bella.

-C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que la bagarre à commencer entre lui et Rosalie.

-Pourquoi, demanda Marie-Laurence.

-Parce que Rosalie n'a jamais accepter qu'Emmett s'intéresse à toi, dit Alice.

-Et le fait qu'il t'ait transformer la rendait folle de rage, continua Bella.

-Parce que Rosalie ne supporterait pas d'être vampire si Emmett ne serait pas avec elle, affirma Esmé, elle aimerait mieux être humaine.

-Ah je comprend mieux, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Qui t'a flashé en premier dans la famille avant de te faire transformé, demanda Alice curieuse de savoir.

-Jasper, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Il est a craquer hein, dit Alice nullement jalouse, je l'adore.

-Je peux t'approuver même si je ne tromperais Edward pour rien au monde, confirma Bella, Jasper est mignon.

-Je n'ai aucun point à dire la dessus pour moi c'est mon fils, dit Esmé.

Puis elles rirent toutes les quatre de bon coeur. Alice ajouta après un petit temps de silence.

-Tu sais je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi parce qu'il a insisté pour que ton nouveau nom soit Marie-Laurence Hale.

-C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle assez surprise.

-Tout à fait, confirma Esmé.

Elles firent leur chasse et retournèrent à la villa. Quand elles entrèrent Alice prévint Marie-Laurence qu'Emmett était dans le salon avec Rosalie. Jasper et Edward regardèrent Marie-Laurence avec un air désolé et elle leur fit un sourire pour leur dire que se n'était pas grave. C'est à se moment que le don de Marie-Laurence s'activa. Les deux garçons la vire dans la même litargi que quand Alice avait une vision. Lorsque ses yeux redevinrent doré, elle poussa un crie tellement perçant qu'il aurait pu réveillé un mort et elle tomba à genou. Des soubresauts comme tout le monde reconnu comme la façon des vampires de pleuré agitèrent les épaules de Marie-Laurence. Après un bref moment de stupeur, Esmé alla la consellé pendant que la plupart des autres étaient encore sous le choc de se crie perçant. Quand Marie-Laurence alla un peu mieux, elle se jeta dans les bras de Jasper, qui la rattrapa et la regarda stupéfait, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi, lui demanda-t-il l'air confut.

-Pour tout ce que tu as du subir, lui répondit-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda stupéfait et il lui demandèrent:

-Mais qu'as-tu vu???

-Je ne peux pas le dire c'est trop horrible et trop personnel, leur répondit-elle.

-En gros, tu veux dire qu'en quelques minutes tu as vu tout mon passer? Demanda Jasper aussi surpris qu'horrifié.

-Oui, j'en suis désolé, j'aurais du vous en parler avant, dit Marie-Laurence, mais c'est le genre de chose que l'on apprend à passer sous silence et le passer d'Alice nous le dit.

Ils avaient encore tous l'air sous le choc, mais tout ce qui importait Marie-Laurence maitenant c'est qu'Emmett l'observait et elle le savait, puis il finit par lui demander la question que tout le monde se posait avait se léger malentendu et qui changerait surement l'atmosphère de stupéfaction qui c'était répendu, mais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir demander:

-Pourquoi as-tu réagi de cette façon quand je t'ai poser la question pour tes cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle voyant que les autres avaient charger de comportement et qu'ils voulaient connaître la réponse autant qu'Emmett, je crois que j'ai vraiment eu peur de ta réaction et j'avais vu la façon donc avait réagit Rosalie. Je croyais que tu pensais comme elle et que j'allais me faire écoeurer dans ce pays que je ne connaissais pas du tout.

-Je suis désolé, conclu Rosalie vraiment sincère, je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça.

-Ça va, répondit-elle, se qui est fait est fait.

-Maintenant nous devons éclaircir un autre point, dit Carlisle.

-Oui, approuva Edward, comment allons-nous faire passer Marie-Laurence pour morte?

Ils en débattirent pendant toute la soirée et une parti de la nuit. Ils finirent par décider de la faire passer pour malade à l'école toute la semaine et que Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie passeraient chacun une journée avec elle et la fin de semaine venu, ils essaierais de mettre en oeuvre le drame.


	13. L'accident de Marie Laurence

Chapitre 12: L'accident de Marie-Laurence

La semaine se déroula comme prévu et quand quelqu'un demandait pourquoi est-ce que c'était les Cullens qui restait avec elle, l'un d'eux répondait que Marie-Laurence n'avait pas de famille ici et que quelqu'un devait bien rester avec elle. Alors en bons amis qu'ils étaient il se relayait à son chevet. Quand la fin de semaine arriva, les Cullens se préparèrent pour ce tour de passe-passe que seul eux pouvaient expliquer. Il me demandèrent donc de prendre ma voiture et de suivre Alice sur une route déserte. La règle principale fut de surtout rouler aussi vite qu'elle et de ne jamais ralentir. Marie-Laurence avait habituellement très peur de rouler vite, mais bizarrement cette fois-ci elle appréciait vraiment rouler vite. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées quand son cellulaire sonna, elle fit donc un saut et rouvrit son cellulaire:

-Mochi mochi(Allô), dit-elle.

-*Euh... salut, dit Emmett.

-Oh, désolé habituellement se son mes amis du Japon qui m'appelle sur mon cell, répondit-elle, j'avais oublié que je vous avais donné mon numéro.

-*Ça va, répondit-il, tu devrais t'arrêter nous avons à parler.

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle.

-*Parce que, dit-il, fait ce que je te dis s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, dit-elle résigner.

Edward et Marie-Laurence arrêtèrent le jeep et la voiture sur le côté de la route et les trois sortirent des deux autos. Edward pris la parole en premier.

-Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir te détacher de ton véhicule, demanda-t-il en regardant la voiture d'un air dégoûté.

-Oui, pourquoi, répondit-elle.

-Parce qu'elle va aller en bas de se ravin, dit Emmett.

-Hein quoi, mais comment allez-vous faire ça, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est facile, répondit Edward, mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça.

-Je vais suivre ta voiture et m'arrêté pour en avertir la police, dit Emmett.

-Et nous, Edward et moi, qu'est-ce que nous ferons pendant ce temps-là, demanda Marie-Laurence.

-On va courir jusqu'à la maison et tu vas surement y rester pendant quelque temps, dit Edward.

Ils préparèrent le tout et lorsqu'Emmett entra dans la jeep, Edward parti la voiture qui roulait à pleine vitesse. Après avoir parti la voiture, il se mit à courir et Marie-Laurence le suivit. Lorsque la voiture tomba dans le ravin, Emmett arrêta la la jeep et pris son celluaire pour appeler la police. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les policiers demandèrent à Emmett:

-Que s'est-il passer.

-Mon amie était malade chez elle et quand je suis arrivé chez elle, elle partait alors j'ai décidé de la suivre et elle a commencé à accéléré, répondu Emmett avec plusieurs soubresaut pour faire croire qu'il pleurait, puis elle s'est mit à rouler tout croche et sa voiture à tomber en bas du ravin.

-Tu dois savoir que dans c'est cas là nous ne pouvons souvent rien faire pour la victime, lui dit le policier.

-Oui, mais je vous ai tout de même rapporter l'accident, dit Emmett, maintenant si sa ne vous dérange pas je vais rentrer chez moi et vous laisser travailler.

Puis, Emmett remonta dans son jeep et retourna à la villa. Quand il arriva, tout le monde le regardait. Il leur dit exactement dans ses mots:

-Les cons m'ont cru et en plus il pensait que je ne savait pas qu'il ne pourait pas la sauver.

Tout le monde se mit à rire quand il fit allusion au fait que le policier le pris pour un ignorant. Ils passèrent le reste de la fin de semaine à vaquer à leur occupation habituelle.


	14. Meguru et Jasper

Chapitre 13: Meguru et Jasper

Lorsque les Cullens arrivèrent à l'école le lundi matin, Jasper sentit une énorme tristesse émaner de leur trois amies, Meguru, Toyomiko et Vanessa, il se doutait bien que cette tristesse était à cause du «départ vers l'autre monde» de Marie-Laurence et il aurait bien aimé leur dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment morte, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'assit donc dans la cafétéria comme d'habitude entouré d'Alice et de Meguru. Les autres Cullens avait bien remarqué le visage morose que Jasper arborait chaque fois qu'un mélange trop différent de ses émotions et de celle des autres fesait en lui, mais personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour y remédier sauf peut-être Alice qui le soutenait moralement en étant toujours avec lui. Edward, Bella Alice et Emmett essayèrent de changer les idées de Vanessa et de Toyomiko ce qui fonctionna un peu, mais Meguru ne détachait plus son regard de lui. Puis, elle finit par lui demander:

-Est-ce que tu viendrais te promener avec moi ce soir après les cours?

-Oui, bien sur, répondit Jasper sentant qu'elle avait à lui parler.

-Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, lui dit-elle.

Puis, la journée passa sans trop d'embrouille à part que Jasper eut vraiment de la difficulté à gérer toutes les émotions qui l'entourait. Le soir même il se promenait donc avec Meguru et il attendait qu'elle lui parle en premier. Ce qui fit qu'il marchèrent en silence pendant quelques temps, quand elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est vraiment se qui est arrivé à Marie-Laurence?

-Euh... Je ne sait pas pourquoi cette question tu doutes d'Emmett? Lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il y a une semaine elle était en pleine forme et que depuis ce qui c'est passer à la cafétéria le jour de notre arrivé et bien je me pose des questions, répondit-elle.

-Moi, j'ai confiance en mon frère tu sais et je crois qu'il a dit la vérité, dit Jasper, je crois même qu'il serait incapable de mentir sur se genre de chose.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais j'ai l'impression que toi tu me caches quelque chose, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Moi, dit-il surpris, pourquoi te cacherais-je quelque chose?

-Je ne sais pas tu es parfois bien mystérieux et assez peu bavard, dit-elle sans se rendre compte que son mode charme était actif.

-Je... Je n'ai aucune idées de quoi tu parles, dit-il en maudissant intérieurement se fameux mode charme, et je ne me trouve pas si mystérieux que ça. Pour ce qui est d'être badard, à par pour t'aquiner mes frères et soeurs, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire des choses sans importance. Comme on dit quand a dire des conneries ferme ta gueule.

-Vue comme ça tu as tout à fait raison, affirma Meguru.

Puis, ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Jasper finit par sentir l'odeur d'un des siens et marcha un peu plus lentement lorsq'il se retourna, les deux hommes se firent face. Jasper lança un petit grognement et celui qu'il avait identifié comme étant un traqueur s'en alla. Jasper savait que le traqueur ne renoncerait pas comme ça, mais ne s'en fit pas pour l'instant. Meguru se tourna vers lui et lui demanda intrigué:

-Tu as entendu?

-Entendu quoi? Demanda Jasper avec un air faussement surpris.

-Un grognement et sa venait de derrière nous, lui dit-elle.

-Je crois que tu es fatiguer je vais te raccompagner jusque chez toi si tu le veux bien, lui répondit-il.

-Oui, tu as raison je dois être fatiguer, dit-elle en se retournant et en recommençant à marcher vers chez elle.

Jasper resta dans les environ jusqu'à environ quatre heures, quatre heures et demi du matin. Puis il entra à la villa pour se changer et aller chercher sa voiture. Il demanda à Alice de venir avec lui et en chemin, il lui raconta les événement de la veille. Elle approuva grandement son choix de veiller sur elle jour et nuit même si cela allait les empêcher d'être ensemble jusqu'à la mort de se traqueur et Jasper resta donc dans les alentour de la maison de Meguru jour et nuit. Vers quatre heure le matin Alice venait prendre la relève pour les deux heures qu'il restait le temps que Jasper aille se changer et qu'il revienne avec sa voiture pour prendre les deux jeunes demoiselles. Puis le jeudi soir, le cellulaire de Jasper sonna. Sur le coup de la surprise il fit le saut puis, il répondit:

-Allô.

-*Salut Jasper c'est Meguru ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, toi? Répondit-il.

-*Oui, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir me voir, mes parents viennent de partir pour la fin de semaine et je commence un peu à me sentir seul, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-D'accord, j'arrive, répondit-il.

Il appela donc Alice pour qu'elle lui apporte sa voiture et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était chez elle. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à se qu'elle soit fatiguer. À ce mement-là, il lui conseilla d'aller se coucher et qu'ils se verraient le lendemain à l'école. Ce qu'elle fit. Alors, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son auto devant chez elle pour ne pas qu'elle le soupçonne de quelque chose. Donc, il la conduit un peu plus loin ne pensant pas qu'en à peu près deux minutes, le traqueur pourrait frapper. C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Quand Jasper arriva et qu'il entendit Meguru crier, il trouva une fenêtre ouverte et entra. Quand il vit le traqueur, il entra dans une colère noir. Sa colère était tellement forte, qu'elle lui permit d'amener son ennemi dans le jardin de Meguru et à le flamber vivant. Sa colère était du au fait que le traqueur avait mordu Meguru et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle à part souffrir avec elle, mais elle était surtout retourner contre lui-même. C'était de sa faute, il avait été trop négligent. Il retourna dans la maison et s'accroupit à côté de Meguru essayant de l'appaiser avec ses pouvoirs.


	15. La mort de Meguru

Chapitre 14: La mort de Meguru

Elle était là, à côté de lui, elle souffrait et il souffrait avec elle. C'est ainsi que Jasper Hale avait décider de se punir. En souffrant avec elle. Il avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, mais jamais il ne pensait que quelqu'un souffrirait à cause de ses suppositions ridicule. Il pensait qu'il aurait du appeler Alice comme il l'avait fait au début de cette soirée. Il s'en voulait terriblement. En pensant à tout ça, il se forçait à penser à comment il allait la faire passer pour morte pour sa famille. Il appela donc Carlisle.

-*Oui, répndit Carlisle en ouvrant son cellulaire bien évidemment il savait que c'était Jasper.

-Carlisle, dit-il d'une voix brisé, j'ai besoin de tes sages conseilles.

-*Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il inquiet par la voix de son fils.

-J'ai... Je crois que... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, dit soudain le blond.

-*Parle franchement Jasper tu sais que c'est toujours mieux, lui répondit son père adoptif.

-Je crois que se serait si tu venait me voir je vais t'envoyer l'adresse d'où je suis par texto, dit Jasper.

-*D'accord je vais arriver dès que possible, dit Carlisle auditivement bouleverser par la voix du petit dernier.

Jasper lui envoya le texto et attendit. Sa vision du temps était tellement différente en se moment qu'il crut l'attendre pendant une éternité. Une éternité, une éternité c'est facile à dire pour un vampire. Les humains ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient quand ils disaient avoir attendu une éternité après quelque chose. Quand soudain Carlisle arriva tirant Jasper de ses pensées.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Carlisle à Jasper.

-J'ai été trop négligeant Carlisle, répondit Jasper avec son air morose de trop de sentiments dans la même pièce, un traqueur la traquait et je l'ai laisser seule deux minutes. Je ne croyait pas que se serait assez et quand je suis revenu, il était la avec elle.

-Et qu'est-il arriver à se traqueur? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je crois que j'étais trop fâcher contre moi-même et que je l'ai fait brûler dans la cours, dit Jasper, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas je voyait rouge comme dirait les humains.

-Je vois, dit Carlisle, et pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi si on ne peut rien faire pour elle.

-C'est justement ça, répondit le blond, je suis trop bouleverser pour trouver une façon de la faire passer pour morte à ses parents qui devraient arriver demain un peu après la fin de la transformation.

-Je vais penser à quelque chose et je vais t'appeler d'accord, demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, moi je reste ici, dit Jasper, ne dit rien aux autres s'il te plaît. Alice le sait déjà, répondit-il à sa question muette.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas à te punir comme ça, lui dit Carlisle.

-Nous en reparleront plus tard si tu veux bien, dit Jasper.

Puis, Carlisle partit. Jasper resta seul avec Meguru, mais surtout avec la souffrance, la culpabilité et la haine de lui-même qui était très grande à se moment. À tel point qu'il était sur qu'il ne se pardonnerais jamais. Le fait de son pouvoir mélangé avec ses pensées le lui firent croire encore plus. Puis, après quelque temps à ruminer sur son sort, son téléphone sonna. Il répondit.

-Allô, dit-il en se forçant pour avoir une voix amicale et ne plus inquiété Carlisle.

-*J'ai parler avec mon ami de la morgue et on pourait monté un petit scénario, dit Carlisle.

-D'accord et quel rôle est-ce que je joue la-dedans, demanda Jasper.

-*Tu lui apprendra le tout dès qu'elle se réveillera et tu lui dira de ne pas respiré et de faire comme si elle était morte, lui dit Carlisle.

-D'accord et si elle pose des questions sur la suite qu'est-ce que je lui répond, demanda Jasper.

-*Qu'elle sera envoyer à la morgue pour que quelqu'un tente d'identifié se qu'elle a et que se quelqu'un est pareil comme nous alors il la laissera partir et inventera une histoire pour les autorités, dit Carlisle.

-D'accord, répondit Jasper.

-*Oh, Jasper avant que tu raccroches quelqu'un aimerait te parler, dit Carlisle.

-Mais Carlisle..., dit-il trop tard car il avait déjà passer le téléphone à la dite personne.

-*Jasper, dit la voix de sa petite lutine, si tu culpabilise trop pour cette histoire je te jure que je vais te botter les fesses.

-Mais, mon coeur...,essaya-t-il de dire.

-*Il n'y a pas de «mais» qui tienne, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche qu'elle radoucit pour dire, je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi.

-Merci, mon ange, moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-il un peu alléger de son lourd fardeau.

Maintenant qu'il s'en voulait moins , il attendit que Meguru se réveille pour lui expliquer ce que Carlisle venait juste de lui expliquer. Cette journée lui parut d'ailleurs l'une des plus longue de son existance qui était d'ailleurs déjà très longue. Le dimanche vers deux heures de l'après-midi, Meguru rouvrit les yeux et regarda Jasper confuse et les yeux plein de question. Jasper parla avant qu'elle ne l'asseille de ses millions de questions.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer deux chose avant de me poser toutes les questions que tu as en réserve, lui dit-il.

Il lui expliqua donc se qu'elle était devenu et lui expliqua le plan de Carlisle pour faire croire à sa famille qu'elle était morte après bien sur lui avoir fait ses excuses pour ne pas l'avoir averti pour le traqueur et ne pas l'avoir assez bien surveillé. Se à quoi elle répondit qu'elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et les deux amis purent rire de se manque de précaution parce que personne n'était blesser et encore moins mort et le plus important pour Jasper, Meguru ne lui en voulait pas. Alors quand les parents de Meguru entrèrent dans la maison, Jasper se cacha dans le placard de Meguru pour appaiser son chagrin lorsqu'elle verrait celui de sa famille et pour ne pas qu'elle fasses la vivante. Comme prévu, les ambulanciers l'amenèrent tout de suite à la morgue où Carlisle l'attendait avec son ami. Elle parti avec Carlisle dès que les ambulanciers furent sorti de la morgue et l'ami de Carlisle affirma que la jeune fille était morte des mains d'une créature inconnu et que cette créature lui avait donné une maladie très contagieuse même après la mort donc qu'il avait brûler son cadavre sur le champ.


	16. Meguru et les Cullens

Chapitre 15: Meguru et les Cullens

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la villa, elle fut émerveillé par la grandeur stupéfiante de la place. Les Cullens avait toujours dit qu'ils habitaient dans une grande maison, et c'est comprenable quand vous êtes huit dans une maison, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginer quelque chose d'aussi grand. Quand elle revint sur terre parce que l'homme à côté d'elle s'était dépêcher d'aller vers la pièce un peu plus loin d'elle, elle entendit très clairement des éclats de voix et suivit l'homme.

-Tu n'as pas honte, hurlait Rosalie, ne pas nous l'avoir dit.

-Franchement Rosalie tu sais autant que moi que s'il te l'avait dit tu lui aurais dit de la laisser mourir parce que de toute façon se n'était qu'une humaine sans importance, répliqua Alice.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, répondit Rosalie de plus en plus furax, tu aurais pu nous faire remarquer est-ce que tu t'en rend compte. En plus, plus ça va plus la maison à l'air d'une orphelina.

-Retire tout de suite se que tu viens de dire jeune fille, lui dit Esmé, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à ton frère ni aux événement qui se passe. Tu sais très bien qu'il s'en veut beaucoup pour se qui s'est passer et tu sais que si ils auraient eu le choix, Marie-Laurence et Meguru serait surement encore humaine.

-Oui, mais sa ne change rien au fait que si nous sommes trop nombreux dans cette maison cela va finir par paraître, répliqua Rosalie.

-Rosalie, lança Carlisle que personne n'avait entendu entrer à cause des cries insessant de Rosalie, sa suffit maintenant. Excuse-toi à ton frère et à ta mère s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser puisque j'ai raison, dit-elle borné.

-Parce que tu cries et que tusais très bien que je déteste ça, répondit Carlisle. Puis ton frère n'a pas fait exprès. Il a fait se qu'il a cru le mieux faire.

-Désolé Esmé, je n'aurais pas du crier comme ça, dit-elle résigner et en ayant baissé le ton et ayant calmé sa voix.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Esmé qui ne pouvait pas rester fâcher contre ses enfants.

-Jasper, dit-elle un peu moins calme et en se tournant vers lui, je m'excuse.

Puis, elle monta dans sa chambre suivit d'Emmett qui était rester muet pour ne pas la mettre encore plus en colère, mais qui pouvait maintenant étoufer le feu qu'il sentait monté en elle envers leur frère. Dès qu'elle fut monté, Jasper se remit à respiré normalement. Alice était rester près de lui et avait essayer de le défendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en voyant que la fureur de sa soeur avait fait très mal à son mari. Edward, Bella et Marie-Laurence redescendirent lorsque Rosalie fut monté pour découvrir les gens dans le salon assez démoralisé.

-Comment peut-elle dire que cette maison ressemble à un orphelina, demanda Esmé confuse plus pour elle-même que pour les autres, je ne trouve pas, j'aime tous mes enfants.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle dit n'importe quoi sous l'effet de la colère et qu'elle aime ses frères et soeurs, lui dit Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Pauvre chérie, dit Esmé en découvrant Meguru comme pétrifié devant la porte du salon.

Elle se défi de l'emprise de Carlisle et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Jasper monta en haut quand il l'aperçu, il sentait monter en lui une culpabilité sans fin et ne se sentait pas près à affronter Meguru même s'il lui avait parler après son réveil. Il l'avait fait car il n'avait pas le choix et maintenant qu'il avait le choix, il préférait l'éviter. Alice le suivit pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça, dit Bella en s'approchant d'elle.

-Rosalie à des fois des sautes d'humeur incontrolable, expliqua Edward.

-Tu vas t'y habituer, lui dit Marie-Laurence.

Meguru regarda Marie-Laurence comme tétanisé de la voir vivante, elle avait cru tout ce que Jasper lui avait dit et il lui avait menti. Elle sentit une rage immense la submerger et Edward entendit tout ce qu'elle pensait à se moment.

-Ne lui en veut pas trop, dit-il, il t'a menti pour garder notre secret. Il ne savait pas qu'une semaine plus tard tu serais comme nous ici. En plus, il croit que c'est de sa faute si tu es ici, qu'il aurait pu l'éviter.

Elle se calma après qu'Edward lui ait expliquer le tout, mais elle avait déjà commit un geste qu'elle ne pouvay pas stopper et dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience. Depuis que Jasper et Alice était en haut, il ne s'était rien passer à part le fait qu'Alice s'était enfoui dans les bras de Jasper pour le réconforté un peu. Puis, elle le sentit se crispé. Elle releva la tête et vue qu'il avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle le regarda et s'exclama:

-Jasper!

Il ne répondit pas. Habituellement il répondait toujours. Elle le secoua un peu et elle répéta:

-Jasper!

Rosalie et Emmett qui avaient entendu la voix un peu affolé d'Alice entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

-Que ce passe-t-il, demanda Emmett en regardant Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Alice un peu affolé, je me suis collé sur lui pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort puis, je l'ai senti se crispé. Je me suis relever pour voir ce qui c'était passer et je l'ai trouver comme et il ne répond paas.

Comme elle terminait de parler, Jasper enfoui son visage dans ses mains et il eut des soubresaut. Les soubresaut catégorique des pleurs sans larmes des vampires. Alice le prit dans ses bras sans comprendre et regarda Rosalie et Emmett qui avait l'air aussi confus qu'elle. Après quelques minutes, Jasper leur expliqua:

-Je crois que Meguru à un pouvoir assez spéciale.

-Oui, mais se n'est pas sa qui t'a fait pleuré tout de même, dit Rosalie qui attendait des explications,

-Non, elle m'as montré à l'aide de dessin à quel point elle était fâcher et deçu de moi, répondit-il, et sa m'as un peu bouleverser.

-Nous devrions le dire aux autres en bas pour se fameux pouvoir, dit Emmett en entrainant Rosalie en bas afin de laisser Alice et Jasper seul dans leur chambre.

Rosalie et Emmett déscendirent donc annoncé le fameux pouvoir aux autres et Meguru s'en voulu un peu d'avoir tant bouleverser Jasper en une seule et même fin de semaine qui venait d'ailleurs juste de se terminer.


	17. Vanessa et Edward

Chapitre 16: Vanessa et Edward

La semaine suivante se passa sans embrouille, bien que Vanessa et Toyomiko était un peu plus prudente avec les Cullens que d'habitude. Les deux premiers jours de cette semaine avait été les pires. Puis, le vendredi soir à la sorti de l'école, Vanessa alla voir Edward près de sa volvo. Depuis que Bella et lui étaient ensemble, ils allaient à l'école avec la volovo d'Edward pendant que les autres utilisaient la plupart du temps la jeep d'Emmett. Vanessa regarda Edward et lui demanda:

-Puis-je te parler s'il te plaît, seul?

-D'accord, répondit-il.

Alors ils s'éloignèrent, Bella utilisa son sens dévellopper de l'ouïe pour entendre se qu'elle disait à son mari.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Meguru, demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Non, pourquoi le saurais-je, dit-il avec un air aussi triste que le sien.

-Parce que bizarrement les deux personnes qui son morte se mois-ci étaient toutes les deux des amies à vous, dit-elle un peu accusatrice.

-Est-ce que tu insinu que se serait de notre faute, demanda Edward en haussant un peu le ton de sa voix.

-Non, je ne posait simplement la question, répondit-elle un peu pompé.

-Alors pourquoi ton ton de voix était accusateur et que maintenant tu es pompé, lui dit-il encore un peu plus fort.

-Parce que tu te fâche encore pour rien, dit-elle agacé.

-Je ne me fâche pas pour rien, tu attaque ma famille, répondit-il encore un peu plus fort.

-Je n'attaque pas ta famille, j'essaye juste de réglé toutes ses questions que je me pose, répondit-elle.

-Et tu nous accuse à cause d'une cohensidence, dit-il vraiment énerver maintenant.

-Non, je ne vous accuse pas, j'essaye jute de savoir se qui s'est passer c'est tout, dit-elle énerver à son tour.

-Et bien ne met pas ça sur le dos de notre famille, lui dit-il.

-Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que je ne crois pas que c'est votre faute, mais que je trouve cette cohensidence un peu louche, dit-elle.

-Tu insinu encore que c'est notre faute, dit Edward qui s'il le pouvait serait rouge comme une tomate de colère.

-Non, je n'insinu rien, dit-elle fâcher elle aussi.

-Si tu l'as dit toi-même, répliqua Edward.

-Oh, cette discution ne nous amène nulle part, dit-elle, je vais rentrer chez moi et si tu désires en discuter quand tu seras moins en colère tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler ou venir me voir.

-Vanessa attend- moi, dit Bella, je vais venir avec toi.

-D'accord, lui dit-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

Puis Bella et Venessa s'en allèrent à la voiture de cette dernière qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défâcher.

-Tu sais, lui dit Bella avant qu'elle ne démarre, il ne veux pas te perdre comme ami, mais il est un peu impulsif.

-Un peu, répondit-elle, il n'as carrément rien voulu entendre de se que je lui disais.

-Je sais en plus d'être impulsif il est tête de mule, répondit Bella avec le sourire au lèvre.

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas ça, dit- elle assez confuse, je n'ai jamais voulu dire que c'était de votre faute que se soit pour Meguru ou pour Marie-Laurence.

-Je sais, dit Bella pour la réconforté un peu en se disant qu'une chance que se n'était pas Jasper avec elle dans cette voiture à ce moment parce qu'il serait devenu fou tellement elle changeait de sentiments toutes les deux minutes.

-Merci d'être venu avec moi, dit-elle toujours en colère après Edward Bella le sentait même si elle n'était pas empathe.

-Ça fait plaisir, répondit-elle quand même.

Puis, Vanessa parti la voiture et les deux filles restèrent muette pendant une parti du trajet.


	18. Vanessa et Bella

Chapitre 17: Vanessa et Bella

Bella sentit le stresse de son amie et se dit que se n'était pas un sentiment adhéquoit pour conduire un véhicule elle lui demanda donc:

-Veux-tu que je conduises je te sens un peu stressé?

-Non, j'aime mieux conduire, dit-elle.

Comme elle disait cette phrase, elle dériva de la route et une autre voiture rentra dans la sienne. Bella réussit tant bien que mal à sortir de la voiture et réussit à la sortir. Puis, elle remarqua que Vanbessa ne se remettrait surement pas de ses blessure alors elle la mordit. Au moment ou elle appelait Edward pour qu'il les ramènent toutes les deux chez eux, une autre automobile entra en colision avec celle de Vanessa et de l'autre inconnu. Bella se réjouit du fait qu'elle n'aurait pas à trouver une façon de faire passer Vanessa pour morte étant donné que sa voiture avait exploser, les autorité croiraient qu'elle avait exploser avec. Avant que les pompiers, les ambulanciers et les policiers arrivent, Edward arriva fit monté les deux filles dans sa volvo et reparti vers la villa. En chemin, il parla avec Bella.

-Quand tu m'as appeler, j'étais déjà en route, dit-il.

-Alice l'avait vu, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, et elle venait presque juste de m'appeler quand tu as appeler, répondit-il.

-Je vais appeler Jasper, dit-elle soudain.

-Jasper, dit Edward sans comprendre, pourquoi?

-Pour lui dire de sortir de la villa pour les trois prochain à peut prêt, répondit-elle.

-Oh... Oui tu as raison, dit Edward qui comprenait pourquoi maintenant, deux transformations en deux semaines vont être assez pour le rendre fou.

-Oui, dit-elle en composant le numéro.

-*Allô, répondit Alice.

-Alice, je peux parler à Jasper s'il te plaît, demanda Bella.

-*Puis-je savoir avant comment elle va, demanda Alice.

-Dans trois jours elle devrait aller mieux, lui répondit Bella.

-*Oh... je vois, répondit Alice puis elle donna le cellulaire à Jasper.

-*Allô, dit celui-ci qui avait entendu la conversation des deux filles.

-Je crois que tu ne devrais pas être à la villa quand nous arriverons, dit Bella, se n'est pas que...

-*Je comprend ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en lui coupant la parole, merci de penser à moi comme ça Bella.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, je comprend un peu se que tu peux ressentir dans ses cas-là c'est tout.

-*Merci d'avoir prévenu et on se revoit mardi après l'école, dit-il.

-Mardi, dit-elle surpris sur le moment, oh oui c'est vrai je suis sensé être morte dans une accident de voiture, conclu-t-elle plus pour elle que poue les autres.

-*Eh oui petite soeur tu vas tenir compagnie à nos trois nouvelles-nées, dit Jasper pour la taquiné un peu.

-Ben, au moins je ne serais pas seule, dit-elle.

-*Tu as parfaitement raison, l'approuva-t-il, bon je te laisse parce que vous ne devez plus être très loin et que je suis sur que tu ne veux pas entendre l'air dans le téléphone si je me mets à courir.

-Très bon résonnement, dit-elle, je t'aime frérot.

-*Moi aussi soeurette, lui répondit-il, à plus.

-Oui à plus, dit-elle puis elle raccrocha.

Elle se retourna vers Edward qui avait l'air perplexe.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'aime frérot, répéta-t-il avec une piètre imitation de la voix de sa femme.

-T'es pas jaloux tout de même, dit-elle exaspéré.

-Mais non, j'ai juste trouver sa drôle, dit-il.

-J'espère, lui répondit-elle.

Puis, ils arrivèrent à la villa. Edward prit Vanessa dans ses beas et l'allongea sur le divan. Esmé reconnu l'odeur humaine et entra dans le salon. Elle regarda Edward et Bella et elle finit par leur demandé:

-Que s'est-il passer encore?

Il lui contèrent toute l'histoire et Esmé ne pu que se réjouir d'avoir une fille de plus dans la maison. Elle savait bien tout de même que Rosalie allait encore être en colère alors elle appela Emmett qui était avec elle. Les deux tourtereaux était parti pour une journée ou deux. Il décrocha et dit:

-*Oui, m'man que se passe-t-il encore.

-Pourais-tu attisé le feu avant que vous ne revenier s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle.

-*Tu peux en dire plus, elle n'est pas avec moi en se moment, dit Emmett.

-Eh bien, ton frère c'est chicaner avec Vanessa, lui dit-elle.

-*Ça je sais Alice nous l'a dit dans l'auto avant que l'on parte, dit-il.

-Après Bella est parti avec elle et elles ont eu un accident, dit Esmé.

-*Est-ce que ma petite soeur va bien, demandfat-il un peu énervé.

-Oui, mais Bella n'a pas eu le choix de transformer Vanessa, lui répondit-elle.

-*Oh... D'accord, je vais attisé le feu avant de rentrer, dit-il.

-Merci mon grand, dit Esmé.

-*Sa fait plaisir m'man, lui répondit-il.

-Il faut que je te laisse, soyez prudent d'accord, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-*Oui m'man je t'aime à lundi, dit Emmett.

-Moi aussi je t'aime à lundi, répondit Esmé qui aimait quand son fils réagissait comme ça et elle raccrocha.

Bella, Esmé, Meguru et Marie-Laurence s'occupèrent de Vanessa jusqu'au lundi soir. Se soir-là, Emmett et Rosalie retournèrent à la villa après les cours. Rosalie n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec se que Bella avait fait, mais elle n'en glissa pas mot. Le lendemain soir après l'éole se fut Jasper et Alice qui entrèrent, eux étaient plus d'accord avec la décision de Bella.


	19. Les craintes de Toyomiko

Chapitre 19: Les craintes de Toyomiko

À l'école, le lundi matin, après la supposé mort de Vanessa et Bella, Alice n'était pas empathe, mais elle comprit que Toyomiko prenait peur. Elle pensait à Jasper qui pouvait sentir cette peur que elle voyait, il devait tellement en souffrir et en plus, plus sa allait et plus il s'en voulait pour Meguru. Le flash qu'il avait eu le hantait. Elle essayait de faire quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Tout se qu'il voulait c'était la garder dans ses bras toutes les nuits. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Pendant qu'elle pensait à tout ça, Toyomiko vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et comme elle savait qu'Alice était loin, elle posa juste sa main sur son épaule.

-Oui quoi, désolé j'étais loin, dit Alice.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu, dit Toyomiko, tu t'inquiète pour Jasper hein?

-Oui beaucoup, mais il ne veut rien entendre alors, dit Alice.

-Je suis désolé pour toi, dit-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit Alice, je suis sur qu'il va s'en remettre, il est fort tu sais.

-Oui j'ai cru remarquer qu'il avait passer à travers beaucoup de chose difficile, répondit Toyomiko.

-Je lui dit toujours que sa paraît dans son visage, mais il ne me croit pas, dit-elle.

-Oui, sa saute aux yeux, dit Toyomiko avec un sourire forcé.

-Mais toi aussi il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas hein, la questionna Alice.

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Toyomiko, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras venir chez moi ce soir pour qu'on puisse en parler?

-Oui, bien sur, répondit Alice.

-Sa va être correct avec Jasper aussi, demanda Toyomiko pas tout à fait certaine.

-Je crois que oui pour une soirée, dit Alice.

Il passèrent donc le reste de la journée à faire leur chose très normalement. La fin des cours venu, Alice alla dire bonne soirée à ses frères et soeurs et surtout à son mari. Puis, elle embarqua avec Toyomiko pour aller chez elle. Les deux filles ne discutèrent pas vraiment pendant le trajet et lorsqu'elles furent arriver chez Toyomiko, elles préparèrent le souper ensemble. Alice dit qu'elle n'avait pas très faim et personne ne l'obligea à manger. Elle en fut soulager. Après le souper et la vaisselle, les deux filles descendirent dans la chambre de Toyomiko.

-Alice j'ai très peur, lui confit Toyomiko.

-Et pourquoi cela, deamnda Alice.

-Les trois filles son morte l'une après l'autre et à chaque fois sa avait rapport avec vous, lui expliqua Toyomiko.

-Ne prend pas peur pour ça, lui dit Alice, je vais moi-même veillé à se qu'il ne t'arrive rien si ça peu te rassurer.

-D'accord, mais sa ne change pas les faits, lui fit remarquer son amie.

-Je sais, mais c'est tout se que je peux te dire pour te rassurer, avoua Alice.

-Tu es sur que tu ne peux pas rien dire d'autre, demanda-t-elle.

-Certaine, dit Alice, mais tu as ma parole que je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-D'accord je te crois et sa me rassure un peu, dit Toyomiko.

-Je suis désolé que sa t'ai fait peur, dit Alice vraiment sincère.

-Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Toyomiko, j'ai déjà connu pire.

-Comment ça, demanda Alice curieuse.

-Oh... J'ai beaucoup d'expérience personelle, répondit Toyomiko.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, demanda Alice.

-Non pas vraiment désolé, répondit-elle.

-Bah... Pas grave, se n'est pas de mes affaires de toute façon, dit Alice en lui souriant, mais si jamais tu veux en parler je peux t'écouter tu sais.

-J'y penserais, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis, Alice regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était tard alors elle dit:

-Oh... Il commence à se faire tard et je dois rentrer chez moi à pied alors je vais y aller d'accord.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te reconduise, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, merci, je vais appeler Jasper pour qu'il vienne me chercher je n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de marcher et puis tu as l'air épuiser, répondit Alice.

-D'accord à demain alors, dit Toyomiko.

-Oui, à demain, dit Alice, bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi, dit-elle.

Puis, Alice commença à marcher. Rendu au coin de la rue, elle s'enfonça dans le bois et elle se mit à courir, au début à vitesse humaine et quand elle fut rendu assez loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les humains, elle se mit à courir vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la villa. Le reste de la semaine se déroula aussi bien à l'école qu'à la maison, mais elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose avec cette fameuse chicane entre Jasper et Meguru.


	20. Alice à la rescousse

Chapitre 20: Alice à la rescousse

La fin de semaine même, Toyomiko se promenait dans une ville commerçante non loin de leur ville-village comme elle aimait bien le dire et se foutait un peu du temps. Elle regardait les boutiques pour passé le temps et un peu pour connaître un peu plus le coin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder se qu'il y avait dans le coin et elle savait qu'Alice aimait bien magasiner. C'est d'ailleurs se qui lui avait donner le goût de connaître le coin. D'ailleurs elle se demanda pourquoi elle était venu toute seule en cette belle journée. Ah oui, elle se rappelait maintenant, elle n'avait pas une cent et elle n'aimait pas qu'Alice paie tout pour elle. Alors, elle faisait du lèche-vitrine. Quand le soir tomba, elle se promenait encore dans les ruelles et ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde de se qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle avait déjà habiter dans une ville beaucoup plus grande alors, se n'était rien pour elle cette petite ville marchande. Puis quand elle entra dans une ruelle elle vit quatre garçons qui la fixait intensément, elle prit peur et essaya de sortir de la ruelle en reculant.

Alice parlait avec Jasper en essayant de trouver une façon pour qu'il se réconcilie avec Meguru. Il était assez tard et elle ne trouvait toujours pas quand elle eut une vision. Lorsque la vision fut terminer, elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et alla à son véhicule sans rien n'expliquer à personne. Elle démarra et s'en alla vers le coin de la ville qu'elle avait vue dans sa vision en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Elle se défendait avec brio, mais ils étaient tout de même quatre contre une. Elle se faisait ruer de coup de tout bord tout côté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'attaquaient à elle d'ailleurs. Elle voulait simplement explorer cette jolie ville. Puis elle entendit une voiture arriver. Elle avait beau essayer de voir qui était le nouveau arrivant ou la nouvelle arrivante, mais elle était trop fatigué pour se battre et elle sentait ses forces l'abandonné. Dès qu'Alice sortit de son véhicule, elle tomba inconsciente sans même voir qui était sorti de la voiture. Alice se battit avec les opposants de Toyomiko jusqu'à temps qu'ils comprennent se qu'ils avaient fait subir à son amie. Elle alla la voir après cette intercation et la découvrit en très piètre état. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun autre choix que de la transformer et vite sinon elle succomberait à ses blessures. Elle eut quand même une pensée pour Rosalie, comment réagirait-elle? Elle ne savait pas que Rosalie avait changer d'idée sur la transformation grâce à Vanessa. Elle eut aussi une pensée pour ses «parents», elle savait que si une personne avait la soudaine envie de se pointé chez eux, il rencontrerait quatre personne supposément morte et que surtout la vie allait vraiment être attroce avec tout douze personnes dans la villa qui était destiné à n'en acceuillir huit. Elle loe fit tout de même pour empêcher la mort à son amie. Puis, elle la monta dans son véhicule et se dirigea vers la villa. Arrivé à la villa, elle entra Toyomiko dans la maison et la monta à l'étage. Elle l'allongea dans son lit et elle appela Carlisle et Esmé. Edward ne dit rien aux autres même s'il avait tout entendu de la pensée d'Alice lorsqu'elle était entrer. Évidemment, Alice resta avec Toyomiko durant ses trois jours de souffrance et elle pensa à la façon de faire passer Toyomiko comme morte. Elle trouva la journée de son réveil.

Toyomiko sortit de son inconscience avec une douleur lacérante partout dans le corps. Elle essaya de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle ne réussit pas. Elle essaya de voir qui était près d'elle, mais à se moment, la douleur embrouilla sa vue. Elle ne retomba pas dans l'inconscience, mais elle faillit. Se fut les trois jours les plus long de son existence qui serait d'ailleurs très longue. Elle entendit la voie de deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de tous les Cullens et finalement de ses trois amie. Pendant quelques minutes, elle crut que soit elle rêvait ou bien qu'elle allait les rejoindre dans la mort. Elle trouva le deuxième choix absurde très vite étant donné qu'elle ne croyait pas que la mort pouvait être aussi douleuse et ses rêves ne la faisait pas autant souffrir d'habitude. Elle ne voyait plus qu'une solution, son esprit immaginait la voix de ses amie qu'elle allait bientôt rejoindre pendant qu'elle continuait de se faire battre par ses quatre garçons qu'elle ne connaissait nullement. Puis, quand elle entendit de nouveau cette voix inconnu, elle recommença à se poser des questions puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre des voix inconnu l'appeler même dans ses rêves et encore moins dans sa mort. Elle se demanda alors si elle était encore vivante et si oui, pourquoi souffrait-elle autant? Elle ne comprenait plus rien et elle décida de faire le vide dans son esprit. Puis, après trois jours, tout cessa. Elle s'assit dans le lit et regarda Alice dans les yeux en disant:

-Alice!!!! Comment est-ce possible??? Où suis-je et qui m'a amener ici???

-Calme-toi, dit Alice, je vais tout t'expliquer ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis, Alice lui raconta tout se qui s'était passer du moment de son évanouissement au moment où elle s'était réveiller dans la chambre inconnu. Puis, elle lui expliqua le plan qu'elle avait pour faire croire à son assassina et du rôle de quelques personnes dans sa supposer mort. Elle lui dit aussi ne devait surtout pas respirer et encore moins bouger. Puis, elle alla chercher une poche de sang dans les chose de médecine de Carlisle et retourna dans une ruelle de la ville marchande la plus proche. Elle dit à Toyomiko de se coucher par terre et de faire comme si elle était morte. Puis, elle fit une marre de sang près d'elle et lui en mit un peu près de la bouche, Elle la mordit aussi sur le bras pour faire pensée à une morsure de bête et mit un peu de sang là aussi. Puis, elle se cacha et attendit que quelqu'un la trouve. Puis, comme elle le pensait, les humains l'amenèrent tout de suite à la morgue où Carlisle et son ami devait voir se qui l'avait tuer. Comme avec Meguru, Toyomiko partit avec Carlisle et l'ami de Carlisle fit croire qu'elle s'était faite mordre par une créature et que cette créature lui avait donné une maladie énormément contagieuse même après la mort alors il avait brûler le corps.


	21. Toyomiko et les Cullens

Chapitre 21: Toyomiko et les Cullens

Quand Carlisle entra dans la villa avec Toyomiko, il fesait une drôle de tête que celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarquer. Esmé et ses six premiers enfants (Alice, Belle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie) lui demandèrent d'une seule et même voix:

-Que s'est-il passer?

-Elle... Elle a fait aparaitre un... Un dragon et elle ne semble même pas s'en être rendu compte, répondit Carlisle abasourdit.

-QUOI???? Dirent-ils tous ensemble.

-Oui, je me suis tourné deux minutes et quand je l'ai regarder de nouveau, elle était comme en transe et il y avait un dragon aà côté d'elle, expliqua Carlisle, elle m'a suivit jusqu'ici à dos de dragon.

-C'est cool, dit Alice.

Tous se tournèrent vers Alice qui était parti voir son amie et qui discutait maintenant avec Marie-Laurence, Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko. Quand Alice s'éloigna des quatres nouvelles-nées, il y eut une lumière bizarre qui les entoura. Elles se regardèrent toutes les quatres et un lien très fort se créa alors entre elles. Comme Toyomiko avait souvent parler avec Alice et qu'Alice lui avait expliquer le problème entre Meguru et Jasper et qu'elle lui avait aussi dit comment se dernier se sentait là-dedans et surtout qu'avec leur nouveau lien elle comprenait aussi Meguru elle la prit à part et lui dit:

-Tu devrais aller voir Jasper et lui parler, je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il attend.

-Non, il ne me parle pas et il m'évite, répondit Meguru, je suis sur qu'il est fâcher contre moi.

-Je ne crois pas, lui dit Toyomiko, Alice m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Alice ne me mentirait pas là-dessus et en plus elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Jasper.

-D'accord je vais aller le voir, dit Meguru en s'éloignant.

Toyomiko retourna avec les autres et appris à connaître ses nouveaux parents. Elle appris aussi à connaître ses frères et soeurs qu'elle connaissait moins comme Emmett et Rosalie. Elle se familialisa rapidemment avec sa nouvelle famille et elle appris leur nouveau nom. Depuis leur transformation, Marie-Laurence et Vanessa étaient toutes deux devenu des Hale et elle et Meguru des Cullens. Elle était vraiment heureuse de faire parti de cette nouvelle famille même si elle s'ennuyait un peu de son ancienne. Malheureusement elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus les revoir maintenant. De plus, elle appris qu'elle serait enfermer dans la villa la plupart du temps. Elle ne serait pas seule tout de même, parce que Marie-Laurence, Meguru, Vanessa et Bella étaient elles aussi obliger de rester dans la villa. Comme les Cullens avait promit à quelqu'un que les quatres filles ne connaissaient pas de l'attendre ici, ils ne déménageraient pas avant que cette personne ne donne signe de vie. Les filles en discutaient souvent.

-Qui penses-tu que se soit pour qu'ils aient tous l'air aussi triste quand ils en parle, demanda Meguru.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que si Bella et Edward on l'air si triste cette personne doit avoir rapport avec eux, affirma Vanessa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous penser du fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant, demanda soudain Marie-Laurence qui savait un peu, mais pas tout à fait l'histoire.

-Euh... je ne sais pas, répondit Toyomiko un peu confuse.

-Moi, je dis qu'avant de pensée à se fait, nous devrions pensée à se trouver un copain, dit Meguru.

-Ouais que tu arrête de rendre Alice jalouse, lui dit Toyomiko.

-Comment ça, demandèrent les trois autres.

-Parce qu'elle n'aime pas la voir tourné autour de Jasper, répondit-elle.

-C'est ridicule, affirma Meguru, nous ne sommes que de bon ami.

-On sait, dirent les trois autres.

-Rosalie a longtemps été jalouse de moi à cause d'Emmett, ajouta Marie-Laurence, elle me piquait des crises de nerfs tu aurais du voir ça c'était violent.

-Et elle comme une conne elle lui riait en pleine face en l'envoyant promener en japonais, dit Meguru.

-Se qui la fâchait encore plus, rajouta Vanessa.

-La seule chose qui la calmait, c'était Emmett, dit Marie-Laurence en riant, juste à y pensée j'en suis plier en deux.

-Ok arrête de rire, les autres devraient bientôt arriver de l'école, dit Toyomiko.

-Ouais et tu sais que Rosalie te fait des scènes quand tu ris comme vue qu'elle sait à quoi tu penses, renchérit Vanessa.

-Je sais, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dises? C'est drôle la faire enrager, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Oui, mais des fois tu te mets les autres à dos aussi, répliqua Meguru.

-C'est pas de ma faute, elle rage toute seule, je n'ai même pas besoin de l'aider, se défendit Marie-Laurence.

-D'accord nous devrions changer de sujet et de toute façon, je les sens qui arrive, dit Toyomiko.

-Ouais, on va les attendre dehors, demanda, Vanessa.

-L'Air frais, dit Meguru pour simple réponse.

Elles sortirent dehors toutes les quatres et elles attendirent leurs frères et soeurs devant la porte.


	22. Renesme

Chapitre 22: Renesmé

La soirée qui suivi fut assez mouvementé. Les quatres filles qui en avaient plus qu'assez de rester enfermer dans la maison se chamaillèrent un peu avec leurs frères et soeurs. Elles ne tenaient plus, la villa était très grande, mais l'air du dehors leur manquait. Elles avaient besoin de bouger, mais elles étaient confiner dans cette villa et ses allentours.

-J'en ai assez, se plaignit Marie-Laurence, sa va faire bientôt un mois que je suis prise dans cette barraque de KSOW!!!!!!

-Calme-toi, lui dit Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras, on devrais bientôt aller quelque part où vous n'aurez plus à vous cachez.

-Quand???? J'en ai assez d'attendre, s'impatienta Marie-Laurence en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Emmett se qui était d'ailleurs impossible.

-Sa ne sera pas long je te le promet, dit Emmett.

-Comment tu peux le promettre? Lui demanda Rosalie qui était arriver sur l'entre fait.

-Je vais demander à Esmé de partir avec elles si elle n'arrive pas bientôt, répondit son époux.

-D'accord, mais tu peux la lâcher maintenant, dit Rosalie un peu fâcher.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec sa, lui demanda Emmett exaspéré.

À se moment il lâcha Marie-Laurence et elle en profita pour s'en aller avant que la bagarre éclate dans le couple. Quand elle arriva avec les trois autres nouvelles-nées, un cri retentit et les trois jeunes femmes la regardèrent avec un air désespéré.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas encore foutu le bordel dans leur couple, demanda Meguru.

-Oui, mais non, répondit Marie-Laurence.

-Comment ça oui, mais non, demanda Toyomiko.

-Ben oui parce qu'elle m'a vu dans les bras d'Emmett, commença à répondre Marie-Laurence.

-Encore, dit Vanessa.

-Est-ce que vous me laisser finir d'expliquer avant de tout mettre sur ma faute, demanda Marie-Laurence visiblement agacé de s'être faite coupé la parole alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'expliquer.

-Oui désolé, lui dit Vanessa.

-Alors et non parce que cette fois-ci c'est Emmett qui m'a pris dans ses bras et non moi qui m'y suis... Garoché si je peux dire ça comme sa, finit Marie-Laurence.

-D'accord on te croit, dirent les trois filles d'une même voix.

Quand les trois filles eurent répondu, elles se tournèrent toutes quatre vers la porte. Elles avaient senti que quelqu'un s'en venait, ayant les sens un peu plus dévelloper que les autres à cause de leur statue de nouvelles-nées, elles regardèrent la porte d'un air peu certain vue qu'elles sentaient que l'être qui approchait n'était ni vampire, ni humain. Elles prirent un peu peur et allèrent se réfugier en haut où elles se réfugièrent dans une chambre et ne bougèrent pas. Comme elles le faisaient toujours lorsqu'un humain arrivait près de la villa. Rendu en haut, elles se calmèrent et ne bougèrent pas du tout comme Carlisle le leur avait demander lorsqu'elle sentait un humain approcher. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et elles entendirent le cri de joie de Bella, mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Quand Esmé remarqua que ses quatres dernières filles n'étaient pas présente, elle monta et frappa à la porte de la chambre où elles s'enfermait lorsqu'elle sentaient un humain arriver.

-Oui, répondirent les quatres filles du ton le plus bas qu'elles pouvaient prendre et toute en même temps.

-Vous pouvez descendre, dit Esmé en ouvrant la porte, c'est celle que nous attendions pour partir.

-D'accord, répondirent-elles à l'une animité.

Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées en bas, la nouvelle arrivante les regarda assez bizarrement. Puis, elle se tourna vers Bella et lui dit:

-M'man je crois que tu me dois des explications.

-D'abord je vais vous présentez, répondit Bella. Renesmé, je te présente tes nouvelles «tantes», Marie-Laurence, Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko. Les filles, voici Renesmé notre fille à Edward et moi.

-Dozo yorochiku(Enchanté), dirent Marie-Laurence et Meguru.

-Enchanté, dirent les deux autres.

-Moi de même, leur répondit Renesmé avec un grand sourire.

-Bon maintenant Renesmé j'aimerais que tu monte en haut avec moi, dit Bella.

-D'accord m'man, répondit celle-ci.

Puis, Bella monta avec sa fille. Les quatre amies se regardèrent. Elles auraient pu se comprendre sans avoir à échanger le moindre mot, mais elles le firent tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça, demanda Meguru en s'asseyant dans un des nombreux fauteuil.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Marie-Laurence.

-Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, dit Vanessa.

-C'est ce qu'Esmé et toutes les autres filles nous avaient dit en effet, dit Toyomiko.

-Mais si les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant alors comment ça se fait que Bella et Edward aient une fille, demanda Marie-Laurence de plus en plus perdu.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Vanessa qui semblait visiblement aussi perdu que ses trois «soeurs», c'est à Edward ou Bella qui faudrait le demander.

-Oui et comment on fait ça, demanda Meguru. On ne peut pas vraiment arriver à côté de l'un d'eux et lui dire salut Edward ou Bella, dépendamment auquel des deux on demande, comment as-tu fait pour avoir une fille?

-Et pourquoi pas, demanda Toyomiko.

-Tout simplement parce que se serait manquer de politesse, répondit Marie-Laurence.

-Il faudrait aussi essayer de le cacher à Edward qui pourrait facilement venir voir se que l'on pense, dit Vanessa en connaissance de cause.

-Oui en effet, dit Meguru.

-Vaness, je crois que tu devrais leur en parler, dit Toyomiko.

-Pourquoi moi, demanda Vanessa.

-Parce que tu les connait mieux tous les deux, dit Marie-Laurence qui avait compris le fond de la pensée de son amie.

-C'est vrai, dit meguru, du temps où on allait à l'école, c'est toi qui était toujours avec eux deux.

-D'accord je vais essayer de pensée à une solution qui ne sera pas trop embarrassante et je vous en reparlerais après, dit Vanessa résigner.

Puis, Esmé alla voir ses quatres nouvelles filles dans le salon et leur dit:

-Vous devriez vous préparez.

-Oui mère, dirent-elles d'une seule et même voix.

Elles virent la petite étincelles dans les yeux d'Esmé qui apparaissait à chaque fois que l'un de ses enfants l'appelait maman ou mère. Puis, elles montèrent et préparèrent le peu de chose qu'elle avait pour le départ.


	23. Le depart

Chapitre 23: Le départ

Esmé laissa les quatre filles qui étaient d'ailleurs assez angoisser avec les autre jeunes. Elle et Carlisle devaient s'occuper des passeports de toute la famille et par le fait même, leur inventé de nouveau nom et surtout trouver quelqu'un qui ne parlerait pas. Emmett qui voyait bien l'énervement des filles essaya de les calmer.

-Vous savez les filles se n'est pas la prmière fois que nous sortons d'un pays et que les parents nous font sortir incognito, dit-il aussi bas qu'il le pu pour que personne d'autre que ses frères et soeurs ne l'entende.

-Oui et en plus des fois on y arrive par nous-même, renchérit Jasper.

-Les humains sont trop stupide, dit Rosalie.

-Ça depend desquels, dit Marie-Laurence plus pour elle-même que d'autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Alice.

-Oh pour rien, répondit-elle.

-Ça va bien se passer ne vous inquiété pas, assura Renesmé qui appréciait de plus en plus ses nouvelles tantes même si elle ne les connaissais pas beaucoup.

-En plus si vous stressé trop Jasper va finir par être morose encore, dit Bella.

-Il l'est depuis que nous sommes parti, dit soudain Edward.

-Se n'est pas vrai, dit Meguru pour soutenir son ami.

-Ah bon, répondit tout simplement Edward.

-Arrêtez de vous chicaner pour rien, dirent Vanessa et Toyomiko d'une seule et même voix.

-Oui soeurettes, dit Emmett pour les agacés un peu.

-On ne se chicane pas, essaya de nier Meguru.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, répondit Rosalie.

-C'est drôle, dès que tu ouvres la bouche on dirait que le moral de tout le monde tombe à presque zéro, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Marie, dirent tout le monde sauf Rosalie.

-Ben quoi ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je ne sais que dire la vérité, répondit celle-ci.

Emmett pris Rosalie dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne saute à la gorge de Marie-Laurence pendant que Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko s'en allèrent plus loin avec cette dernière. Un peu plus loin, les quatre filles discutèrent.

-Tu ne peut vraiment pas la lâcher hein, demanda Vanessa.

-Iié(non), répondit-elle avec le mouvement de tête qui va avec.

-Un jour Emmett ne sera pas là et elle ne te manquera pas, affirma Toyomiko en espérant faire un peu peur à Marie-Laurence.

-Ouh... Ga kowaï dess(J'ai peur), dit Marie-Laurence avec une fausse peur dans la voix.

-Onegaishimass(S'il te plaît), dit Meguru.

-Soumimassen(Excusez-moi), répondit Marie-Laurence.

-Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois dire ça, répliqua Meguru.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, demandèrent Vanessa et Toyomiko.

-Excusez-moi, répéta Marie-Laurence en anglais.

-Ça va, dit Toyomiko, mais tu devrais aller dire ça à Rosalie.

-Absolument, affima Vanessa.

-Watashi(moi), demanda Marie-Laurence plus à Meguru qu'aux autres.

-Haï anata(oui toi), répondit Meguru.

-Iié(non), dit-elle buté.

Toyomiko et Vanessa qui comprenaient un peu à cause des gestes que leur amies fesait en parlant se joignirent à cette conversation, mais en anglais et non en japonais.

-Tu peux le faire plus tard si tu ne veux pas le faire là, affirma Vanessa.

-Oui et en plus sa t'évitera de faire queque chose d'irréparable vue l'état de colère dans lequel tu es, ajouta Toyomiko.

-OK OK c'est bon, capitula Marie-Laurence, je vais m'excuser, mais pas tout de suite.

Carlisle alla voir Edward, Bella, Renesmé, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie et leur dit que leur avion partirai dans une heure environ, pendant qu'esmé fesait le message à nos quatre amies. Ils restèrent séparer en deux groupe jusqu'au temps où ils durent embarquer dans l'avion. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assit, La tention entre Marie-Laurence et Rosalie augmenta au plus grand désespoir des autres. Se détail fit que le voyage en avion fut très long et surtout très silencieux. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de l'avion et qu'ils durent prendre le bateau pour se rendre à l'île d'Esmé, la tention était à son plus haut. Puis, dans le bateau, Marie-Laurence ne put pas enduré la situation plus longtemps. Elle s'assit en face de Rosalie et lui dit:

-Je m'excuse pour se que j'ai dit et se que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi je t'ai encore retrouver dans les bras de MON Emmett tout à l'heure, lui demanda-t-elle sans se soucier de ses excuses.

-Quoi??? Ton Emmett je n'en veux absolument pas. C'est juste mon frère et en plus c'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses bras et non le contraire, alors je te pris de ne pas m'accuser quand je n'ai rien fait et encore moins quand j'essaie d'êtregentille, déblatéra Marie-Laurence de plus en plus frustré.

-Emmett, dit Rosalie en se retournant vers celui-ci, j'attend des explications.

-Moi, je n'ai aucune explication à donnée, répondit Emmett, j'ai pris l'une de mes soeur dans mes bras et c'est tout. En plus, je suis sur que si j'aurais pris Bella ou Alice dans mes bras tu ne m'en aurais pas fait un cirque alors soit un peu plus courtoise avec Marie-Laurence.

-Et c'est moi qui n'est pas courtoise, dit Rosalie très visuellement en beau pétard, tu es toujours avec elle et tu voudrais que je le prenne comme si de rien n'était?

-Je ne suis pas toujours avec elle, se défendit Emmett, elle est souvent avec Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko. Puis, j'ai bien le droit de me tenir avec mes frères aussi.

-Sur ça, j'approuve, dit Edward, Emmett est souvent avec moi.

-Des fois avec moi aussi, affirma Jasper.

-Et nous on affirme que Marie-Laurence est très souvent avec nous, dirent les trois filles.

-Elle est souvent avec Esmé aussi, dit Bella.

-D'accord, dit Rosalie vaincue, je m'excuse Marie de t'avoir accuser sans preuve.

Le reste du trajet fut beaucoup plus relax. Les dix frères et soeurs ainsi que Renesmé parlèrent et rièrent sous le regard plus qu'heureux de Carlisle et Esmé qui étaient très fier que leur enfant aient réussit à se réconcilié sans leur aide.


	24. Rencontre inattendu

Chapitre 24: Rencontre inattendu

Depuis maintenant une semaine, tous les Cullens vivait en harmonie et pouvait se promener sur l'île comme bon leur semblait. Bien entendu il y avait des fois quelque petit différent, mais s'il n'y en avait pas, on ne pourrais pas les califier de famille. Ils étaient tous très content de ne pas avoir à se cacher malgré tout se soleil et ils en profitèrent tous autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Marie-Laurence qui avait toujours vécu au soleil et qui s'ennuyait vraiment de celui-ci, fut clairement vraiment heureuse. Pour Meguru qui l'aimait un peu moins, ça lui prit un petit temps d'adaptation, mais en voyant toute ses amies aussi heureuse, elle passa facilement au travers. Quand elle était vraiment en manque de non clairté, elle allait avec quelqu'un sous les arbres de la forêt de l'île. Leur problème de soif était beaucoup moins présent depuis que Vanessa et son pouvoir était parmi eux. Celle-ci leur fesant oublier la soif, ils n'avaient pas encore tuer toute la faune de l'île et ils allaient de temps à autre manger dans la forêt amazonienne qui n'était pas vraiment loin de l'île. La vie allait très bien et ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux ensemble. Puis, un jour ou tout le monde occupait sa chambre, Marie-Laurence décida d'aller se promener dans la forêt. Elle se promenait tranquillement quand elle se figea. Elle avait sentit l'odeur d'un de ses semblable et elle avait en même temps entre vue son passé assez triste. Se qui l'avait empêcher de s'en aller plus loin pour ne pas qu'il la remarque et quand elle sentit sa main frolé son bras, elle fit le saut et cria tellement fort que tous ses frères et soeurs de la villa non loin de là l'entendirent.

-Se n'était pas la voix de Marie-Laurence, deamnda Emmett en descendant tandis que tous les autres descendait derrière lui.

-Non, c'était celle d'Esmé, dirent Edward et Jasper d'une voix exaspéré.

-Oui, c'était Marie, dirent alors Bella, Alice et Rosalie.

Les trois autres filles ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de sortir dehors et de dirent assez fort elles aussi.

-Marie, t'es où.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvinrent. Nos dix amis commençaient vraiment à s'inquiété. Ils allèrent en bordure de la forêt et ne réussirent pas à la repéré grâce à leur odorat se qui eux pour effet de les rendre encore plus inquiet.

-Chut ne fait pas autant de bruit, dit l'inconnu qui avait pratiquemment bayonner Marie-Larence.

-Et pourquoi ça, demanda-t-elle.

-Écoute, je ne te veux aucun mal et deplus, je devrais avoir dix fois plus peur que toi puisque je suis entouré d'inconnu dans un endroit que je ne connait même pas et en plus un endroit où je suis arriver par pure hasard, répondit l'inconnu.

-D'accord, je me calme, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me lâcher s'il vous plaît, demanda Marie-Laurence.

-Oui désolé, dit l'inconnu.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Premièrement, tutoie-moi s'il te plaît, dit l'inconnu. Deuxièmement, mon nom est Gabrel et tu peux l'utiliser sa ne te tueras pas et troisièmement, je n'ai aucune idée de se que je fait ici. J'y suis arriver par pure malchance. Si on peut voir sa comme ça.

-Nani(Quoi), demanda-t-elle.

-Comment, dit Gabrel qui n'avait visiblement rien compris du language de la jeune fille.

-Oh désolé quand je suis un peu paniqué j'en oublie de parler anglais, répondit-elle.

-Je te comprend, répondit-il alors avec un très grand sourire qui pour une raison qui échappait à Marie-Laurence lui réchauffa le coeur.

-En fait se que j'ai dit se résumait à quoi, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Quoi quoi, demanda le jeune homme.

-Commet ça si on peut voir sa comme ça, demanda Marie-Laurence de plus en plus curieuse.

-En fait, dit-il d'une voix qui impliquait que s'il aurait pu rougir il l'aurait fait, j'insinuait que la femme devant moi ne devait pas être du à ma malchance.

-Ah d'accord, dit-elle sur le même ton qui insinuait la même chose.

-Mais toi que fais-tu dans cette endroit perdu, lui demanda-t-il.

-Endroit perdu???? C'est l'île de ma mère,lui répondit-elle.

-Ah je vois, dit-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que mes frères et soeurs ne te vois, demanda Marie-Laurence encore plus curieuse de savoir qui il était.

-Se sont tes frères et soeurs, dit Gabrel assez surpris.

-Oui, mais pas biologique, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu crois qu'ils voudront me voir, demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas, lui demanda Marie-Laurence assez surprise de son doute.

-Parce que je ne suis qu'un nomade sur votre territoire, répondit-il.

-Bah je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu es mon ami et tu vas voir ils te respecteront, affirma-t-elle.

-Tu es sur, demanda-t-il pas certain du tout.

-Certaine, répondit-elle, tu vas voir ils sont très gentil, mais ils vont peut-être se méfier un peu au début.

-Mais où est-elle, demanda Emmett visiblement mort d'inquiétude. (NDA: si c'est encore possible :p)

-Calme-toi un peu on va la retrouver tu vas voir, lui assura Alice qui venait d'avoir une vision.

-Tu l'as vu, demandèrent Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko d'une seule et même voix.

-Si elle affirme qu'on va la retrouver, oui elle l'a vu, affirma Jasper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop mon gros nounours, dit Rosalie, elle n'est pas sans défense, elle est tout de même une nouvelle-née.

-Oui, Rosalie a raison, continua Bella, si elle n'a pas recrier c'est qu'elle est correcte.

-J'entend ses pensée, dit Edward, elle ne dois pas être loin, mais elle n'est pas seule.

-Est-ce que cette personne est dangereuse d'après toi papa, demanda Renesmé.

-Pas avec se qu'elle pense de lui, répondit Edward avec un sourire au lèvre.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pense, voulu savoir Emmett.

-Se n'est pas de tes affaires, dirent les trois amies qui avaient deviner à cause de leur lien avec Marie-Laurence, mais surtout à cause du visage qu'Edward avait à se moment précis.

-Vous êtes sur, demandèrent les autres piquer dans leur curiosité.

-Oui, répondirent-elles d'une voix sans réplique.

-D'accord, dirent les autres résigner.

C'est ainsi que se passa l'attente de Marie-Laurence et de cette personne inconnu. La plupart avait compris à cause des sous-entendus d'Edward, de Meguru, de Vanessa et de Toyomiko, que l'inconnu était un maintenant tout se qu'ils pouvait faire c'était attendre que Marie-Laurence sorte son nez du bois et qu'elle leur présente l'inconnu. Losque Marie-Laurence arriva à la lisière de la forêt avec le fameux inconnu, elle riait aux éclat. Ses frères et soeurs ainsi que sa nièce la regardait drôlement et elle se dépêcha de répondre à leur regard d'incompréhension.

-Désolé il a dit quelque chose de drôle et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

-Je n'ai rien dit de drôle en tout cas pas à se que je sache, dit-il assez confu.

-C'est le visage que tu as fait en le disant qui était à se tordre de rire, lui dit-elle pour ne pas qu'il pense qu'elle riait de lui même si c'était partiellement la vérité.

-Nous pouvons savoir qui il est, demanda alors Emmett qui était visiblement soucieux de savoir s'il lui avait fait du mal.

-Gomen(désolé), je vous présente Gabrel, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne pouvait pas présumer qu'il lui ait fait quoi que se soit. De gauche à droite, il y a Edward, Renesmé, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Meguru, Vanessa, Toyomiko, Emmett et Rosalie.

-Enchanté, répondirent tout le monde en même temps.

-Moi de même, dit Gabrel avec un légère révérence.

-Et peut-on te demander se que tu fait sur cette île, lui demanda Jasper assez sur ses gardes.

-En réalité, je me suis perdu, lui répondit-il.

-Perdu???, dit Meguru étonné, comment peux-tu t'être perdu nous sommes en plein milieu de l'océan.

-C'est justement, lui répondit-il très courtois, j'aime bien nager dans l'océan se qui fait que je me perd souvent sur de petite île comme celle-ci. Sauf qu'habituellement, elles ne sont pas habiter.

-Celle-ci l'est comme tu peux le voir, dit Renesmé avec un sourire resplendissant.

-En effet, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Bon, dit Bella, moi je crois que je vais rentrer. Tu viens Renesmé.

-Oui m'man, répondit-elle en la suivant, tu nous suis p'pa?

-Oui, j'arrive, dit Edward en lançant un dernier regard à Gabrel en qui il n'avait pas tout à confiance malgré se qu'il avait entendu dans les pensée du jeune homme ainsi que dans celle de sa soeur.

-Nous aussi je crois que nous devrions rentrer, dit Alice en regardant Jasper dans les yeux.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de te suivre hein, lui répondit celui-ci qui se faisait déjà tirer par le bras vers la villa.

-En effet, lui dit Alice en le tirant plus fort ce à quoi il ne protesta pas.

-Viens Emmett, dit Rosalie en voyant que si elle ne faisait rien, il serait prêt à suivre Gabrel et Marie-Laurence pour ne pas qu'il fasse de mal à sa soeur.

-Mais..., essaya de dire Emmett.

-Non il n'y a pas de mais, répondit Rosalie, elles sont quatre nouvelles-nées, elles sont capable de se défendre comme Marie-Laurence à été capable de se défendre seule devant lui.

-Mais..., essaya de nouveau Emmett.

-Non non non, dit Rosalie très sérieuse qui le trainait vers la villa il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre.

Les quatre filles et Gabrel rirent devant la toute petite chicane de couple d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Heureusement pour eux, celle-ci ne les entendit pas trop occuper à amener son mari vers la villa car celui-ci protestait encore. Quand les cinq jeunes gens eurent repris leur sérieux, ils profitèrent du moment pour essayer de connaître un peu mieux Gabrel.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu vampire, demanda Toyomiko.

-Depuis huit bonne décennie, lui répondit-il.

-Wow, dit Toyomiko, tu es presque aussi vieux que nos frères et soeurs.

-Vous êtes toutes des nouvelles-nées d'après ce que je peux voir, dit Gabrel.

-Oui, répondirent-elles tous en même temps.

-As-tu déjà fait parti d'un clan, demanda Meguru.

-Non, répondit Gabrel en toute honnêteté, j'ai toujours été nomade.

-Et pourquoi, demanda Vanessa.

-Je crois que c'est plus facile ainsi, dit Gabrel.

-Alors tu ne resteras pas longtemps avec nous, dit Marie-Laurence sur un ton assez déçu.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Gabrel.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas, demanda Meguru assez curieuse, tu serais près à quitter ta tranquilité pour rester avec nous.

-Peut-être je ne sais pas et de toute façon avec la façon donc vos frères et soeurs m'on acceuillit, je crois que je ne suis pas le bienvenue, dit Gabrel qui paressait un peu triste, mais vraiment sincère.

-De toute façon ils ne décide pas de qui reste et qui part, dit Marie-Laurence, se sont Esmé et Carlisle qui font ça.

-Oui, mais ils vont tenir compte de l'opinion de tout le monde et ils vont surtout considéré le nombre important que nous sommes déjà, dit Vanessa qui voyait tout de suite tout les côtés de la médaille.

-C'est vrai que nous sommes déjà treize, dit Toyomiko qui était redescendu sur terre un peu.

-Si tu fais un calcul rapide, dit Meguru, treize vampire sur le même territoire est égal à un joli petit manque d'animal terrestre à un certain endroit.

-D'animal terrestre, dit Gabrel un peu confus.

-Oui, lui répondit Vanessa, nous sommes des vampires «végétariens».

-Végétariens, dit-il sans vraiment comprendre.

-Oui, nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, expliqua Marie-Laurence nous buvons du sang animal.

-Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, dit Gabrel.

-Non, en effet, mais au moins nous ne tuons pas à propre dire, dit Meguru.

-On se trouve moins meurtrier, ajouta Toyomiko.

-Et on est capable de se contenir avec ça, alors si tu veux mon avis c'est tout se qui compte, dit Vanessa.

-D'accord si vous le dites, capitula Gabrel.

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre chose qu'il devrait savoir de nous avait que nous ne le questionnions plus, demanda Marie-Laurence à ses consoeurs.

-Euh... Non je ne crois pas, dit Toyomiko.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi Renesmé a appeler Belle et Edward, m'man et p'pa, demanda Gabrel.

-Bien sa me parais logique parce que se sont ses parents, répondit Meguru.

-Mais je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, dit Gabrel de plus en plus confus avec tout se qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-En effet les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, dit Vanessa.

-Mais..., essaya de dire Gabrel.

-Non, laisse nous finir, dit Meguru.

-Quand Bella a eut Renesmé elle n'était pas vampire, expliqua Toyomiko.

-Alors Renesmé est mi-humaine, mi-vampire, dit Gabrel vraiment surpris.

-Oui, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Ok, répondit Gabrel.

Puis, de loin, les cinq ami entendirent quelqu'un crier comme un vampire criait:

-Marie-Laurence, Vanessa, Megruru, Toyomiko rentrer s'il vous plaît.

-Oui mère, répondirent les quatre filles en même temps.

-Bon, je vais vous laissez alors, dit Gabrel.

-Tu ne veux pas rencontrer nos parents, invita Toyomiko.

-Si vous insister, dit Gabrel.

-Bien sur qu'on insiste, dit Meguru, n'est-ce pas Marie qu'on n'insiste.

-Pourquoi tu dis sa à moi, répliqua la concerner.

-Aucune idée, dit Vanessa.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les cinq à la seule maison de l'île, leur frères et soeurs les regardèrent avec un air très interrogarif. Esmé et Carlisle ne semblèrent pas très surpris. Puis, Esmé brisa le silence.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire qui est ce charmant jeune homme?

-Désolé de notre manque de tac, dit Meguru.

-Esmé, Carlisle, je vous présente Gabrel, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Gabrel, je te présente Esmé et Carlisle, nos parents, dit Vanessa.

-Enchanté, dirent Esmé, Carlisle et Gabrel.

Puis, les cinq amis montèrent en haut et discutèrent de plus belle. Cette routine s'installa et pendant près de un mois Gabrel resta chez les Cullens et même que toutes la famille commençait à bien l'apprécié. Il avait même adopter le régime végétarien des Cullens pour ne pas leur causé de problème. Aussi bien dire que plus le temps passait plus Marie-Laurence se rapprochait de Gabrel et le contraire était aussi vrai. Puis, un très beau jour de Juin.

-Marie je peux te parler s'il te plaît, demanda Gabrel.

-Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas, lui répondit-elle.

-Seul, répondit-il.

-Oui, dit-elle en le suivant.

-Hum... Je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit-il apparament très gêné.

-Oui, répéta Marie-Laurence.

-Est-ce que... Euh... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, dit-il en commençant par bégayer et décidant finalement de se jeter à l'eau.

La seule réponse qu'il eut en se retournant vers elle, se fut qu'elle s'était jeter dans ses bras et elle l'avait embrasser passionnément. Lorsque les deux tourtereaux furent séparés l'un de l'autre, elle lui répondit de vive voix.

-Oui, fut le seul mot qui fut capable de sortir de sa bouche à cause de l'émotion.


	25. Benjamin rend visite aux Cullens

Chapitre 25: Benjamin rend visite aux Cullens

Tout se passait très bien comme dans le meilleur des mondes. Gabrel laissait des fois ses nouveaux amis et sa blonde pour être un peu seul. En tant que nomade il avait souvent été seul et sa lui manquait un peu une fois de temps en temps. Un de ses fameux jour où Gabrel n'était pas avec elle, Marie-Laurence avait encore disparut.

-Où est-elle encore, demanda Emmett qui voulait lui parler.

-Je ne sais pas tu es allé voir dans sa chambre, demanda Edward.

-Pour qui tu me prends? Bien sur que je suis allé voir dans sa chambre, répondit Emmett qui commençait réellement à frustré.

-Relax, relax, je disais ça pour rire c'est tout, dit Edward.

-Est-ce qu'on est juste toi et moi, demanda Emmett.

-Oui, mais Marie est sensé être avec nous, lui répondit Edward.

-Oui, mais comme je ne la trouve pas je suppose que nous ne sommes que deux, dit Emmett.

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, un BOOM assez sonore retentit dans toute la villa. Edward qui était assit très confortablement dans un sofa en leva en vitesse grand V. Les deux frères coururent vers la provenance du bruit. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'où avait retentit le bruit, ils y trouvèrent Marie-Laurence assit par terre comme si de rien n'était et aucune trace apparente d'une certaine explosion. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Marie-Laurence avec un drôle d'air et Marie-Laurence ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Si vous voyiez vos visages les gars c'est à mourir de rire, déclara-t-elle entre deux fou rire.

-Nous pouvons très bien le remarquer avec ton fou rire, dit Emmett.

-C'était quoi se bruit, demanda Edward lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire d'eux.

-De quel bruit tu parles, demanda-t-elle avec un air assez surpris, je lis ici depuis tout à l'heure et je n'ai jamais entendu de bruit.

-Tu nous fais passer pour des fous maintenant, demanda Emmett abasourdi.

-Moi, jamais de la vie, affirma Marie-Laurence, c'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi.

-Ne joue pas au plus fine avec nous, dit Edward pour venir au secour de son frère cadet.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, je n'en tirerais absolument rien, leur répondit-elle.

-C'est vrai, mais tout de même, si on est deux à avoir entendu du bruit et que toi tu n'as rien entendu, c'est peut-être toi qui est folle, dit Edward pour voir la réaction de sa soeur.

-Peut-être bien, répondit celle-ci, de toute façon, Emmett me dit souvent que je ne suis pas toute là alors c'est peut-être ça.

Les deux garçons qui en avaient plus qu'assez d'argumenté avec Marie-Laurence parce que c'est tout le temps elle qui a le dernier mot, redescendirent en bas. Marie-Laurence qui était maintenant en haut toute seule, pensa qu'elle avait manquer se faire prendre et reprit son activité en faisant très attention cette fois. Dans l'après-midi, les autres Cullens revinrent sur l'île et Marie-Laurence descendit. Ils parlèrent longuement tous les treize ensemble puis, les quatorze quand Gabrel revint. Tard dans la nuit, vers une ou deux heure du matin, Renesmé se réveilla et descendit en trombe. Sans rien dire à personne, elle ouvrit la porte et ragarda au large. Les autres membres de sa famille firent de même et virent un bâteau qui venait vers eux. Ils ne reconnurent pas les gens du bâteau, mais ils savaient que ceux-ci étaient vampires. Quand trois vampires descendirent du bâteau, Renesmé accourut vers l'un d'eux en criant assez fort:

-Benjamin, sa faisait longtemps.

Puis, les trois invités s'approchèrent du reste des membres de la famille Cullens.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Benjamin visiblement amusé par la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage de la plupart des Cullens.

-Salut répondirent les quelques Cullens qui avait retrouvé leur voix.

-Oh désolé mon impolitesse, dit Benjamin lorsqu'ils furent tous réuni, je vous présente Akira et je crois que vous connaissez déjà ma compagne Tia.

-Oui, nous la connaissons, dit Alice.

-Bon, dit Benjamin, Aki tu viens ici ou tu fais à semblant.

-J'arrive, j'arrive y'a pas le feu tout de même, répondit l'interpeler.

-Je te présente la famille Cullens, dit Benjamin, ils sont trop pour que je les nommes tous et en plus il y a encore des nouveaux alors si tu veux les connaître parle avec eux.

Sur ses mots, il alla rejoindre sa compagne et Renesmé qui discutait ensemble depuis leur arrivé. Carlisle et Esmé qui avait vu le malaise d'Akira, décidèrent de se présenté ainsi que leur quelques enfants qui étaient encore près d'eux.

-Bonjour, mon nom est Esmé et voici mon mari Carlisle.

-À côté de moi, dit Carlisle, il y a Bella et Edward. Nos autres enfants son là-bas si tu veux aller les voir.

Akira qui était assez gêné leur fit un sourire et alla rejoindre les autres jeunes plus loin. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, Ils se présentèrent.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Alice et lui c'est Jasper, là-bas, c'est ma soeur Rosalie et son mari Emmett.

Quand Alice eut terminer sa phrase, Renesmé apparut devant lui et lui dit:

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenté.

-Non, en effet, lui répondit-il.

-D'après moi, tu te sentiras mieux avec mes tantes là-bas, dit Renesmé en pointant vers les quatres nouvelles-nées et Gabrel.

-Merci, lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers eux.

Lorsqu'il arriva avec les autres, il se sentit tout de suite à sa place. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise, c'était le fait qu'une des filles, il n'avait pas vu laquelle, l'avait littéralement dévorer des yeux. Pour calmer l'atmosphère qui devenait un peu lourde, Gabrel s'approcha et se présenta.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Gabrel, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Moi, c'est Akira, répondit son interlocuteur en lui serrant la main.

-Je te présente Marie-Laurence l'amour de ma vie, Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko, dit-il voyant que les quatre filles étaient comme statufier.

-Ne dit pas sa comme ça tu sais que sa me gêne, dit Marie-Laurence en reprennant ses esprits.

-Désolé mon ange, s'excusa Gabrel en la prennant dans ses bras.

-Oh, suffit vous deux c'est lourd à la fin, dit Toyomiko un peu désespéré.

-On n'a rien fait, se défendirent les deux amoureux d'une seule et même voix se qui provocat les rires d'Akira.

-Désolé, répondit celui-ci au regard interloqué que lui jetait les autres, c'est que pendant un instant vous m'avez vraiment fait pensée à Benjamin et Tia.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore, demanda Benjamin en s'approchant de leur petit groupe.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça, le réprimanda Tia, tu sais bien qu'il aime parler de nous.

-D'accord, mais à la fin c'est un peu agaçant, dit Benjamin à sa tendre moitié.

-Mais vous êtes les seuls à part Amun et Keby que je connaisses, se défendit Akira.

-Ok et je t'accorde que se n'est pas intéressant de parler de ces deux-là, concéda Benjamin.

-Alors c'est vous Benjamin et Tia du clan égyptien, dit Vanessa.

-Eh oui en chair et en os, répondit Tia.

-Une chance que l'expression n'est pas en chair et en sang, n'est-ce pas, dit Benjamin avec un clin d'oeil pour les deux gars qui n'était pas très loin de lui.

Ce qui eut pour but de détendre l'atmosphère un peu plus que précédamment et qui réveilla aussi un peu Meguru qui n'était pas encore revenu du côeé des gens éveiller intéllectuelement parlant.

-Comme nous sommes impoli, dit-elle en redescendant de son petit nuage, nous ne nous sommes même pas présenté à Benjamin et Tia.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Benjamin, Renesmé était tellement contente de nous revoir qu'elle nous a présenté tout le monde de loin pour être sur que nous resterions avec elle. Elle a vécu des moment dure il n'y a pas si longtemps et elle a de la difficulté à s'en remettre, expliqua-t-il ensuite devant les visages interrogateur de ses interlocuteurs.

-De quel genre, demanda Toyomiko aussi curieuse que ses soeurs.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous le révélé, répondit Benjamin avec un air triste, si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra lui demander vous-même.

-Bon, dit Tia, je crois que nous devrions aller voir Carlisle, Esmé et les autres.

-Oui, affirma Benjamin, heureux de vous avoir rencontrer.

Puis le couple parti vers la villa. Le silence tomba très rapidement après leur départ et après quelques minutes, il fut briser par Marie-Laurence.

-Est-ce que tu es heureux de ta situation, demanda-t-elle à Akira.

-Pourquoi cette question, lui demanda-t-il en retour en se tournant vers elle en même temps que tous les autres.

-Parce que je viens tout juste d'avoir un flash de ton passé et tu n'as pas l'air super joyeux, répondit-elle.

-Je m'y fais tranquilement, répondit-il enfin.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait que c'est un calvaire pour toi d'être vampire, lui demanda Vanessa.

-La personne qui m'a transformer l'a fait parce qu'elle pensait qu'une fois comme vous je serais super puissant, répondit-il.

-Et se n'est pas se qui est arriver, se permis de terminer Meguru.

-En effet, je n'ai aucun pouvoir, dit Akira avec une déception qui se sentait à cent pieds à la ronde.

-Désolé pour toi vieux, lui dit Gabrel, de toute façon il n'y a pas que sa les pouvoirs dans notre monde.

-C'est vrai, approuvèrent les filles.

-Vous dites ça comme si vous n'en aviez pas, les réprimenda Gabrel.

-QUOI?? Vous en avez toute un, dit Akira très surpris.

-Oui, répondirent toutes les filles en même temps.

-Je peux savoir quoi, demanda-t-il avec une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux, sans vous obligez à me le dire bien sur.

-Je suis sur que ça leur fera plaisir de te le dire, dit Gabrel tout à fait sincère.

-Moi, commença Vanessa, je peux faire faire se que je veux à qui je veux grâce à la pensé.

-Moi, continua Toyomiko, toutes les créature mythologique que je dessines peuvent prendre vie et je peux leur faire faire se que je veux.

-Moi, dit Meguru sur la même lancer que ses soeurs, je fais des illusions avec les dessins que je fais.

-Et moi, finit par dire Marie-Laurence après toutes ses soeurs, je vois le passé des autres.

-WOW!!! C'est super, dit Akira, et toi Gabrel est-ce que tu as un pouvoir quelconque?

-Nope, répondit-il très sincèrement.

Puis, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'océan pour une raison qui leur échappait et ils virent arriver une autre barque. En bon hôte que ceux-ci était, ils se rendirent près du débarcadèrent de bateau et virent une jeune demoiselle tout de noire vêtu en descendre. Elle s'avança vers Akira et lui dit:

-Salut toi, je savais que je vous trouverai ici.

-Mais comment tu as su, demanda Akira totalement déboussolé.

-Simple intuition, répondit l'étrangère.

-Euh... Vous savez vous n'êtes pas seul, dit Meguru un peu irrité qu'elle, ses soeurs et Gabrel soit ignoré et jalouse que cette étrangère parle à Akira comme ça.

-Oh désolé, dit l'étrangère, je me présente, je suis Saki et je suis une amie de Benjamin. J'avais à lui parler et il n'était pas en égypte alors j'ai suivie mon instin et il m'a mener ici.

-Si tu veux voir Benjamin, il est à l'intérieur, lui dit Marie-Laurence par courtoisie.

-Merci, mais je crois que je vais parler un peu avec vous avant d'aller le voir de toute façon se que j'ai à lui dire n'est pas si important que ça.

-D'accord, dit Vanessa, avant de commencer une discution, je me présente, je suis Vanessa et voici mes trois soeurs, Marie-Laurence, Meguru et Toyomiko et le chum de Marie-Laurence, Gabrel.

-Enchanté, dit Saki.

-Nous de même, dirent-ils tous en même temps avant de rire.

-Tu voyage beaucoup n'est-ce pas, demanda Marie-Laurence qui essayait de ne pas être trop curieuse à cause de ses visions, mais sa ne marchait pas vraiment.

-Oui, répondit Saki avec un grand sourire, et j'adore ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à décidé de voyager, demanda Toyomiko qui était aussi curieuse que Marie-Laurence.

-Le fait que quand j'était humaine je ne voyageais pas beaucoup sans vouloir dire pas du tout, répondit Saki sans être ambarassé pour deux cent par les questions des deux filles très curieuse.

-Tu te rappelle de ton passé humain, demanda Vanessa très impressionné, tous les vampires que j'ai rencontré ne peuvent rien nous dire sur leur humanité.

-C'est la seule chose donc je me souviens, dit Saki, le fait que je n'ai pas voyager.

-Où sont Meguru et Akira, demanda tout à coup Gabrel qui écoutait la conversation avec Marie-Laurence dans les bras.

-Je ne sais pas, dirent Toyomiko et Vanessa d'une seule et même voix.

-Ils doivent être un peu plus loin à essayer de se connaître, dit Saki.

-Oui, c'est vrai Meguru avait l'air aussi bizarre quand elle a vu Akira que moi quand je t'ai vu, répondit Marie-Laurence.

-Sans le cri de mort, dit Gabrel en étouffant un rire.

-Sans le cri de mort, répéta Marie-Laurence en baissant les yeux.

-De quel cri de mort parlez-vous, demandèrent Toyomiko et Vanessa intrigué.

-De celui que Marie-Laurence a poussé la première fois que l'on s'est vu, répondit Gabrel.

-Se n'était pas de ma faute, se défendit Marie-Laurence, nous sommes sur une île et je me promenais dans un bois où j'étais sensé être seule. Si j'aurais été encore vivante quand tu es arrivé, je suis sur que j'aurais fait une crise de coeur.

-Il t'a fait faire le saut tant que ça, demanda Saki elle aussi sur le point de rire.

-Oui, répondit la concerner.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Marie-Laurence et Saki devinrent des amies presque aussi inséparable que les quatre nouvelles-nées. Saki décida aussi de rester avec les Cullens pendant une période indéterminé. Elle était du genre nomade sédentaire. Elle aimait voyager, mais rester quelques temps à chaque endroit qu'elle visitait et c'était encore pire quand elle se liait d'amitié avec quelqu'un dans ses environs. Quand elle avait été en égypte et qu'elle s'était lié d'amitié avec Benjamin et Tia, elle y était rester pendant presque un an.

Meguru et Akira un peu plus loin du groupe, à la lisière de la forêt, apprenaient effectivement à se connaître.

-Qu'est-ce que Marie-Laurence voulait dire par as-tu souffert, lui demanda Meguru.

-Je crois qu'elle voulait parler de mes début, dit Akira.

-Pourquoi, questionna-t-elle encore.

-Parce que en plus de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de mon créateur, je ne connaissais personne, répondit Akira.

-Quand as-tu connu Benjamin, continua-t-elle de questionner.

-Bof... Pas longtemps après ma transformation, peut-être quelques jours après, juste assez pour dire que mon créateur m'avait torturer psychologiquement, répondit-il assez désinvolte.

-Torturer psychologiquement, dit Meguru en sortant de ses gonds.

-Calme-toi, lui dit-il, se n'est pas grave, c'est du passé comme l'a si bien dit Marie-Laurence.

-D'accord, d'accord, je me calme, essaya de se convaincre Meguru.

-Y faudrait que tu le fasses pas juste que tu y pense, dit Jasper en passant derrière elle et en lui envoyant une onde apaisante.

-Gna gna, lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue et en faisant rire Akira.

-Habituellement se sont les bébés qui font ça, dit-il hilare.

-Désolé j'ai toujours été comme ça avec Jasper, se défendit-elle.

-Quel drôle de raison pour un comportement enfantin, répliqua-t-il de plus en plus hilare.

Puis, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais faire, elle l'embrassa. Après deux trois secondes de stupéfaction, il répondit à se baiser.


	26. Les amazones et leur compagnon

Chapitre 26: Les amazones et leur compagnon

Tout allait très bien pour nos amis. Quand Benjamin et Tia décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir, Saki et Akira décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps avec les Cullens. Quelques jours après le départ de Benjamin et Tia, Emmett demanda pour la enième fois cette année qui était loin d'être terminer:

-Quelqu'un a vu Marie-Laurence?

-Non, répondirent ses frères et soeurs exaspéré.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle a la facheuse manie de disparaître et de réapparaitre quand elle le veut, lui dit Alice qui commençait à se douter qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

-En laissant Gabrel seul de surcroit, dit Meguru assez amusé de la situation.

-Malheureusement, dit se dernier avec un très long soupir.

-Edward, tu ne sais pas se qu'elle nous cache par hasard, demanda Jasper en se tournant vers le destinataire de cette question.

-Non, elle me cache toutes ses pensées depuis que nous la connaissons, répondit-il.

-Je croyais que j'étais la chose dont tu ne pouvais pas lire les pensée, dit Bella surprise autant que ses frères et soeurs.

-Et c'est absolument vrai toi tu ne me les caches pas volontairement elle oui, répondit Edward.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle revienne, dit Vanessa.

-En effet, dirent les autres.

Ils attendirent d'ailleurs plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais quand revint, ils ne purent pas lui poser toutes les qustions qu'ils avaient à lui poser. Parce que leur chère amie amazone arrivèrent presque qu'en même temps qu'elle. Les Cullens remarquèrent tout de suite que leur clan avait légèrement grossit. En effet, un jeune homme et une jeune femme totalement inconnu débarquèrent de la barque avec leur trois amies.

-Bonjour, dirent Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri d'une seule et même voix les deux autres étant rester un peu plus à l'écart.

-Bonjour, répondirent les Cullens.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur cette visite, demanda Edward.

-Nous avons rencontrer Carlisle en ville et il nous a fortement invité à venir vous voir, dit Senna.

-Et surtout à connaître vos nouvelles-nées, dit Zafrina.

-Qui ont d'extraordinaire pouvoir d'après lui, affirma Kachiri.

-Allons-y pour les présentation alors, dit Alice toujours aussi enjouer que d'ordinaire.

-Les filles vous devriez avancer, leur dit Renesmé.

-Voici Marie-Laurence et son chum Gabrel, Meguru et son chum Akira, Vanessa et Toyomiko, les présenta Bella, et aussi même si elle ne fait pas parti de notre clan voici Saki.

-Enchanté, dirent les trois amazones.

-Nous allons vous présentez nos nouvelles recrus, dit Kachiri.

-Approchez, leur demanda Senna.

-Voici Alexiel et Jackie, dit Zafrina.

-Enchanté, dirent les Cullens à leur tour.

Puis les plus «anciens» allèrent à l'intérieur pendant que les «nouveaux» restèrent dehaors pour parler. Comme Saki, Jackie fut comme attiré par Marie-Laurence pour une raison qu'aucune des personnes preésente sauf cette dernière ne comprenaient.

-Sa ne fait pas super longtemps que vous êtes vampire n'est-ce pas, demanda Jackie qui était vraiment intriguer par Marie-Laurence.

-Oui, répondirent Vanessa et Toyomiko.

-Haï(oui), répondirent Meguru et Marie-Laurence.

-Non, répondirent Saki, Gabrel et Akira.

-Ah, dit Jackie en se tournant vers eux, vous avez quel âge?

-J'ai cinquante ans et je suis figé dans mes dix-huit, répondit Saki.

-Trente et figé dans mes dix-neuf, répondit à son tour Gabrel.

-Quatre-vingt et figé dans mes dix-sept, répondit Akira après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Tu ne voulais pas nous le dire hein, dirent nos quatre amies.

-Non, se n'est pas ça, répondit Akira.

-C'est quoi alors, demandèrent-elles.

-Des fois je me sens trop vieux, dit-il puis il changea de sujet en demandant à Jackie, et toi?

-Oh je ne suis pas aussi vieille, dit-elle sans mauvaise intention, j'en ai vingt et figé dans mes seize.

-Tu pourrais facilement passé pour plus vieille, dirent les trois plus âgé du groupe.

-Oui je sais, répondit-elle avec une petite grimace.

-Est-il muet, demanda tout à coup Vanessa.

-Alexiel, demanda Jackie comme surprise.

-Oui, répondit Vanessa.

-Non, mais avec se qu'il a vécu il préfère se taire que de dire des choses inutiles, répondit Jackie.

-Oui, je le comprend, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Tu ne parles pas souvent de tes visions quand tu en as, lui reprocha Toyomiko.

-Non, parce que c'est la vie privée des gens que je vois, lui répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que tu vois celle de tout le monde quand tu les croises, demanda Meguru intrigué.

-Oui et non, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Comment ç a oui et non, demandèrent Akira et Gabrel.

-Parce que je vois seulement le passé de ceux avec qui je devient ami ou qui reste longtemps près de moi, répondit Marie-Laurence.

-Alors tu as vu le passé de tout ceux qui sont ici présent, dit Vanessa.

-Haï, dit Marie-Laurence avec le mouvement de tête qui va avec.

-Et tout ceux des membres de votre famille, ajouta Saki.

-Haï, dit-elle.

Puis, Gabrel la vit palir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. En un éclair il était à côté d'elle et la prenait dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il mon ange, lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

-Rien, ça va aller, lui répondit-elle en se blotissant encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

Personne ne posa plus de question et personne ne parla du temps qu'elle reprenne un peu de couleur. Puis, Alexiel pris la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Tu as compris se que signifiait ton pouvoir n'est-ce pas.

Elle lui répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il la regarda un peu plus intensément et ils comprirent tout deux qu'ils étaient pareils.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit Marie-Laurence après quelques minutes de silence.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, lui répondit Alexiel.

-Tu as réussi à le débloqué quel miracle, dit Jackie, mais de quoi parlez-vous?

-Qu'on vous l'explique ou qu'on ne vous l'explique pas ne changera rien parce que dans les deux cas vous ne comprendrez pas, répondirent Alexiel et Marie-Laurence en même temps.

-On aimerais tout de même savoir, dit Gabrel visiblement jaloux qu'Alexiel comprenne mieux que lui sa blonde alors que sa faisait moins longtemps que lui qu'il la côtyait.

-Tu es jaloux mon amour, dit Marie-Laurence à son oreille avant de lui donner un bec sur la joue.

-Non pas du tout, répondit ce dernier.

-En tout cas tu es le pire menteur que je connaisse, dit Jackie avant que tout le monde parte à rire de se petit accrochage.

-Toi, Alexiel quel âge as-tu, demanda Vanessa visiblement gêné de le lui demander.

-J'ai cinquante ans et je suis figé dans mes dix-sept ans, dit-il.

Saki et Jackie se regardèrent et comprirent tout de suite que Marie-Laurence avait un secret bien cacher. Jackie savait déjà de quoi il en retournait parce qu'elle connaissait bien Alexiel, mais elle était tout de même curieuse. Alors elles décidèrent de demander:

-Marie on peut te parler seule à seule?

-Bien sur pourquoi pas, répondit-elle.

Inconsciemment les deux filles avait fait séparer le groupe en quatre. Dans un coin, il y avait Saki, Jackie et Marie-Laurence, dans un autre, Akira et Gabrel, dans un autre, Alexiel et Vanessa, et le dans le dernier, Meguru et Toyomiko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, voulu savoir Saki.

-Rien pourquoi tu me demande ça, répondit Marie-Laurence visiblement décontenancer.

-Parce que nous l'avons ressentit, expliqua Jackie.

-Je ne peux rien dire, c'est confidentiel, finit par dire Marie-Laurence.

-Pourras-tu nous le dire un jour, demanda Saki.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Sa va dépendre de lui, n'est-ce pas, demanda Jackie.

-Oui, répondit Marie-Laurence qui avait compris de qui Jackie parlait et qui se doutait qu'Alexiel lui avait tout dit.

-Alors je devrais attendre, dit Saki résigner.

-Oui, désolé, répondit Marie-Laurence.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Saki.

Puis, elles se mirent à parler d'autre chose.

Dans un autre coin, Akira essayait de calmer Gabrel qui aurait bien tout détruit sur son passage. Sa colère était élever au plus haut point.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère, lui demanda Akira.

-Je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose et je suis sur qu'elle va leur dire, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi elle leur dirait quelque chose qu'elle ne te dit pas c'est illogique, tu es son chum, essays-t-il de le convaincre.

-Pourquoi elle ne leur dirait pas, répliqua-t-il.

-Parce qu'elle ne les connait pratiquement pas et qu'elle ne l'a pas dit à Meguru, ni à Vanessa, ni à Toyomiko, lui dit-il.

-Et puis, Alexiel l'a bien compris lui, dit-il de plus en plus furax.

-Oui et les filles en avaient l'air surpris, répondit Akira de plus en plus déconcerté par la façon d'agir de Gabrel.

-D'accord t'as peut-être raison, résonna-t-il.

-Heureux de voir que tu es redescendu sur terre, lui dit-il.

Puis, leur conversation se tourna vers des choses plus masculine et dura pendant de longues heures (la preuve que les gars peuvent être pire que les filles quand ils parlent de char ou d'autre chose de gars, j'vous aime pareil les mecs :p).

Dans le coin de Vanessa et d'Alexiel, le silence perdura pendant quelque temps avant que l'un des deux décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, finit par dire Alexiel.

-Quoi, dit Vanessa, je suis désolé j'était parti dans mes pensées.

-Ça va, répondit-il très conscient de se fait puisque lui non plus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne parles pas beaucoup, lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Je ne peux rien te dévoilé tant et aussi longtemps que Marie-Laurence ne vous aura rien dit désolé, lui répondit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais est-ce que tu crois que tu vas rester muet avec nous, lui demanda-t-elle encore.

-Non, une fois que la glace est brisé, je parles un peu plus, lui avoua-t-il.

-Sa me rassure-dit-elle tout bas.

-Quoi, fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Non rien ça va, répondit-elle.

Il sourit car bien entendu il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils parlèrent longuement cette soirée-là et Vanessa était maintenant totalement sure d'être amoureuse d'Alexiel, mais se dernier ne voulait aucunement se lier à qui que se soit. La dernière fois qu'il s'était lier avec quelqu'un et seulement d'amitié en plus, cette personne avait mal viré.

De leur côté, Meguru et Toyomiko parlaient de tout et de rien comme elles le faisaient habituellement à quatre, mais depuis l'arrivé de Gabrel, rien n'était pareil entre les quatre filles. Se qui avait d'ailleurs rendu leur lien encore un peu plus fort. Une fois de temps en temps, elles sentaient les très fort sentiments de l'une de leur soeur. Mais là n'est pas le point.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Marie-Laurence est bizarre avec nous c'est dernier temps, demanda Meguru.

-Oui, mais il faut la comprendre, dit Toyomiko, on essaye de l'obliger à dire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas ou ne peut pas dire.

-Oui, c'est vrai et je crois que c'est ça qui rend l'atmosphère un peu plus tendu surtout avec Gabrel, dit Meguru.

-Oui, il croit que nous en savons plus que lui et sa le met en rogne, dit Toyomiko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es pris sur la tête, demanda Meguru bizarrement sérieuse.

-Hein, mais de quoi tu parles, dit Toyomiko surprise.

-Tu es bizarrement très intelligente aujourd'hui alrs je te demande se que tu as reçu sur la tête, dit Meguru.

-Hé, c'est très méchant et mesquin ce que tu viens de dire, dit Toyomiko.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Meguru, je ne pouvais pas m'empêché de le dire.

-J'espère que la prochaine fois tu pourras t'en empêché avec se que je te réserve, dit Toyomiko en partant à courir après Meguru qui pris ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Elles firent le tour de l'île deux trois fois à la course et finirent par rire comme deux petite folle en se roulant dans le gazon. Les autres avaient arrêter leur discutions en les voyant se courir après et s'approchèrent des deux filles pour savoir se qui s'était passé. Bien évidemment, les deux filles avaient beaucoup trop le fou rire pour leur répondre. Alors ils ne sauraient probablement jamais.


	27. Peter, Charlotte et deux de leur amis

Chapitre 27: Peter, Charlotte et deux de leur ami

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que les amazones étaient chez les Cullens et comme elles ne voulaient pas abusé de leur hospitalité, elles s'aprétèrent donc à partir. Mais comme Alexiel voulait rester avec Vanessa et que Jackie s'entendait assez bien avec Marie-Laurence et Saki, elle décida elle aussi de rester. De toute façon, elle ne faisait pas tout à fait parti des amazone alors elle pouvait aller où bon lui semblait. Pendant se temps, pas très loin de la, se promenait quatre vampires. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Étant tous les quatre nomades, habituellement ils ne se promenait pas tous les quatre ensemble. Comme ils se connaissaient tous les quatre et que des fois c'est agréable d'aoir de la compagnie, ils avaient décidé de faire un peu de chemin ensemble. En plus, les Cullens son de plus en plus connu et le but de ses quatre vampires étant d'aller les voir, se fut un point de plus pour qu'ils se côtoient. Ils avaient fait des recherches et savaient que les Cullens avaient une villa non loin de là. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas l'adresse exact. Puis, l'une des femmes dit à un des hommes qui était son petit ami:

-Tu sens cette odeur.

-On viens juste de manger mon ange, répondit-il.

-Se n'est pas de ça que je te parle, dit-elle exaspéré.

-De quoi alors, demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne sens même pas son odeur alors que c'est ton ami tu es tout à fait pa-té-ti-que, lui répondit-elle.

-Oh, tu parle de cette odeur, dit-il, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je l'ai sentit.

-Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas vers elle au lieux d'aller plus loin, demanda-t-elle en sachant la réponse.

-Je voulais savoir si tu la reconnaitrais, lui répondit-il.

-C'est ce que je me doutais, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne soit pas fâché mon coeur, dit-il.

-Je ne le suis pas je suis juste exaspéré par ton comportement, lui dit-elle.

Puis, ils retournèrent dans leur mutisme et changèrent de direction à fin d'arriver chez les Cullens le plus vite possible. L'odeur du sang près d'eux leur donnait envie de manger encore. Du côté des Cullens, plus ils approchaient et plus Jasper les sentait. Il avait tout de même passé quelques années de sa vie avec eux avnt de rencontrer Alice. Il se demandait se qu'ils venaient faire ici.

-Jasper, dit Alice.

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Tu es loin, dit-elle.

-En effet, répondit-il.

-Sur quelle planète, demanda Emmett.

-Emmett, dit Rosalie desespéré.

-Ben quoi, si on n'a même plus le droit de rigoler avec ses frères et soeurs, l'atmosphère va devenir lourde, dit-il déçu.

-Il devait être sur Pluton parce que même s'il m'a répondu tout de suite son regard était très loin, répondit Alice, regarde encore.

-Oui, en effet, dit Rosalie, il a l'air très très loin.

-Il pense peut-être à sa maîtresse, dit Emmett pour voir comment la petite lutine réagirait à ses mots.

-Emmett, dit de nouveau Rosalie.

-Non, je ne crois, dit Alice, premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas se regard hier et deuxièmement parce que nous sommes ici depuis un bon bout de temps et qu'il n'est jamais parti alors comment aurait-il pu avoir une maîtresse, elle buta sur le dernier mot.

-Et de toute façon ton jugement est ridicule Emmett, dit Jasper.

-Oh, tu étais avec nous, dit Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans la lune que je ne vous entend pas parler, dit-il, je crois qu'ils arrivent, continua-t-il en se levant.

-Qui ça «ils», demanda Alice.

-De vieux amis à moi, répondit-il en sortant se que les autres aussi firent.

Quuand ils sortirent dehors, ils virent des gens sortir de l'eau et leur quatre plus jeune soeur ainsi que leur chum et leur deux amies étaient devant les quatre nouveaux arrivant.

-Peter, Charlotte, ça faisait longtemps, dit Jasper en s'approchant d'eux.

Charlotte lui sauta dans les bras et peter lui fit un grand sourire avant de dire sur un ton amusé:

-Je pourrais être jaloux là.

-Oh, rabat-joie, dit Charlotte en se décollant de Jasper puis ils rirent tous les trois de bon coeur.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, demanda Jasper.

-On venait te voir et rencontrer ta nouvelle famille mille fois mieux que notre «ancienne», dit Peter.

-Et on vous ramène des gens un peu intrigué par le clan qui devient aussi puissant que les volturis, dit Charlotte.

-Vous devriez d'alleurs faire attention avec ça, ils sont au courant pour les quatre jeunes demoiselles avec d'extraordinaire pouvoir, je crois que vous avez déjà eux des problème avec ça non, dit Peter.

-En effet, répondirent Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie.

-Mais je crois qu'ils ne sont pas au courant pour les trois jeunes hommes et les deux autres jeunes femmes, dit Charlotte, vous devriez faire pour ne pas qu'ils sachent.

-Je vais vous présenter mes soeurs et leur amis si vous le voulez bien, dit Alice.

-Oui, et je vous présenterai nos amis après, proposa Charlotte.

-Nos quatre soeurs, Marie-Laurence, Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko. Leur copain, Gabrel, Akira et Alexiel et leur deux amies, Saki et Jackie, dit Alice et à chaque fois qu'elle en présentait un ou une, il ou elle faisait un geste de la main ou de la tête pour saluer les nouveaux arrivant.

-Enchanté, dirent Charlotte, Peter et leur deux amis.

-Voici Katie et Kimidômaru, dit Charlotte à son tour.

-Enchanté, répondirent les Cullens et compagnie.

Katie fut irrémédiablement attiré par les trois filles qui se tenait un peu en retrait, donc elle alla leur parler. Kimidômaru lui alla voir les trois garçons qui étaient avec les trois filles. Alors les quatre Cullens plus âgé ainsi que Peter et Charlotte allèrent dans la villa pour parler. Katie s'approcha des trois filles et regarda Marie-Laurence dans les yeux et lui dit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

-Pardon, dit Marie-Laurence surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches, répéta Katie.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas le dire, répondit-elle.

-N'essaye pas trop, depuis que nous sommes arrivé que nous essayons de3 le savoir et elle ne dit absolument rien, dit Jackie.

-Et crois-moi, j'ai essayer longtemps de lui soustraire l'information, dit Saki.

-Moi aussi et toute sa famille également, dit Jackie.

-Même son chum n'y arrive pas, ajouta Saki.

-Je devrais savoir bientôt à qui je peux dire, répondit Marie-Laurence pour leur donner espoir.

-D'accord j'attendrais ici d'abord, dit Katie.

Puis les quatre filles discutèrent de tout et de rien pour se connaître un peu plus. Plus spécifiquement pour connaître leur nouvelle interlocutrice. Pendant se temps, du côté des trois autres filles et des gars, c'était assez clair pour tout le monde sauf les deux concerner que Toyomiko et Kimidômaru avaient eux le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre. Mais comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle alors ils ne le voyaient pas.

-Est-ce que sa fait longtemps que tu es vampire, demanda Meguru à Kimidômaru.

-Oui, assez longtemps, répondit celui-ci.

-Combien de temps, demanda Toyomiko qui aurait rougit si elle le pourrait encore.

-À peu près quatre-vingt-dix ans, répondit-il.

-Comment ça «à peu près», demanda Gabrel assez surpris.

-J'ai arrêté de compté après soixante, sa me rendait malade, répondit Kimidômaru avec un dégoût visible sur son visage.

-Mais tu sais ta date de naissance non, demanda Akira.

-Ouais, répondit-il.

-Alors tu devrais être capable de nous le dire ton âge, dit Vanessa.

-Oui, mais je suis nul en calcul mental, dit-il pour l'hilarité de tout le monde.

-Sa c'est pas super fort dit Alexiel qui étant plus sérieux ne l'avait pas ri longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je ne suis pas une calculatrice et en plus après soixante c'est trop vieux pour moi, répondit-il à cette subtile brimade.

-Et tu es figé à quel âge, demanda Toyomiko.

-Quinze, répondit-il.

-QUOI????? Dirent les autres visiblement très surpris.

-Ouais j'ai toujours paru beaucoup plus vieux que mon âge, dit Kimidômaru qui s'attendait à cette réaction.

-Mais... Mais..., dit Toyomiko apparamment vraiment déboussolé.

-Mais quoi, demanda Kimidômaru.

-Tu devrais laisser faire, quand elle est comme ça elle ne sais pas se qu'elle dit, lui dit Vanessa.

-Elle passe dans un autre monde et le seul mot qu'elle sait dire c'est mais, ajouta Meguru.

-Et on n'a aucune idée comment la ramener, dit Akira.

-Elle reste des fois comme ça pendant une heure dépendant de se qu'elle a appris, renchérit Gabrel.

-Même que des fois ça en devient lourd, confia Alexiel.

-Je crois que je sais comment la faire revenir, dit Kimidômaru.

-Ah oui, dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

-Oui, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Puis, il l'embrassa. Elle cligna des yeux et n'osa pas se défaire des lèvres de son prince charmant. Quand il rompit le charme, elle était revenu à elle et avait baissé la tête pour cacher sa gêne qui n'apparaissait évidemment pas.

-Oh, dirent les autres.

-Quoi, demanda Kimidômaru, c'est une manière comme une autre.

-Oui, oui c'est ça va dire ça à d'autre, dit Akira.

-Voit-le du bon côté, lui dit Gabrel, au moins elle a arrêté de dire mais.

-C'est vrai, approuva Meguru.

-Depuis quand tu es contre moi, lui demanda Akira en la prennant dans ses bras.

-Depuis que les autres ont raison, lui répondit-elle.

-Suis-je si lourde que sa quand je tombe dans un autre monde, demanda Toyomiko mal à l'aise.

-Non, répondirent les autres.

-Des fois c'est même intéressant, dit Alexiel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Des fois tu nous exposes des théorie tout à fait allussinante, répondit Vanessa à sa place.

-Nous n'y aurions jamais pensée, dit Gabrel.

-Après on se demande comment tu peux être aussi tête en l'air quand tu n'es pas dans ta bulle, dit Akira.

-Je lance des théories si allussinante que ça, dit-elle admirative d'elle-même.

-Oui, on te le jure, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

-Tu as même déjà manqué perdre Jasper et Edward qui sont habituellement deux des «jeunes» les plus irudits de notre famille, dit Meguru.

-Même moi qui ne suis pas si bête que ça tu me perds, dit Vanessa.

-Tu devient comme super intelligente pi tu ne t'en rends même pas compte c'est domage, dit Alexiel.

-Ok arrêtez vous allez me gêné, dit Toyomiko qui avait rebaisser la tête.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de baisser la tête tu sais, dit Kimidômaru en lui relevant la tête.

-Désolé c'est une habitude, répondit-elle.

Après avoir essayer une enième fois d'élucider l'intelligence suprême de Toyomiko en période de vague, ils discutèrent d'autre chose. Puis, à la fin de la soirée Toyomiko et Kimidômaru était ensemble et les deux gangs de jeune gens c'était regroupé pour n'en formé qu'une et une discutions passionnée s'en suivie jusqu'à l'auror.


	28. Dechirure

Bonjour cher lecteur, dans ce chapitre, il y aura des personnages qui ne sont pas à moi et qui ne sont pas non plus à Stephanie Meyer. Ces personnages sont à J.K Rowling et à Masashi Kishimoto. C'était seulement pour vous avertir. Bonne lecture. Dans cette histoire, Voldemort est mort, mais la plupart des gens qui sont mort dans les livres d'Harry Potter sont encore en vie.

Chapitre 28: Déchirure

Quelques jours plus tard, Peter et Charlotte partirent. Katie et Kimidômaru qui était aussi nomade que les deux autres, décidèrent de rester. Le jour après le départ des deux nomades fut un jour comme tous les autres. La plupart des couples étaient ensemble dans leur chambre, les trois invitées parlaient ensemble dans la chambre d'ami et Gabrel étant parti chassé, Marie-Laurence se retrouva donc toute seule dans sa chambre. Elle n'alla pas voir les trois filles puisqu'elle avait des choses à régler. Puis, elle entendit le bruit catégorique du bec d'un hibou cognant sur une vitre. Elle se tourna donc vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et elle vit trois oiseau de nuit avec chacun une enveloppe rouge dans le bec. Elle devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais néanmoins elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Les trois oiseau déposèrent leur lettre sur le bureau et repartirent. Elle fixa les lettres deux trois secondes et laissa un _silencio_ avant d'ouvrit la première puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle reconnu tout de suite la voix qui s'en échappa.

_Marie, _dit-elle assez en colère(bien sur puisque c'est une beuglante)._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tes résultats ont baisser en flèche et pas seulement en potion, en toute les matières. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire tes études à distance et que tu ne ramène pas ton cul à Poudlard, je viendrait te chercher par le fond de culotte et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas ton directeur de maison que tu ne dois pas m'écouter je suis encore et avant tout ton oncle et celui qui a la garde de votre famille depuis le décès de tes parents. Tu sais très bien que même si je ne vis pas avec vous tu dois m'écouter MÊME si tu es MAJEUR. On en a souvent parler j'espère que tu t'en rappelle à moins que tu veuilles que nous en reparlions? Pour le moment tout se que je te SOMME de faire, c'est de RENTRER à Poudlard SUR LE CHAMPS._

Puis, la voix de Severus Snape se tut et la lettre se consuma. Elle était un peu sous le choc et surtout elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à Poudlard là maintenant. Elle essaya de ne plus y penser, pris son courage à deux main et ouvrit la deuxième enveloppe.

_Tu es totalement déraisonnable ou quoi????? Sa va faire bientôt un mois que ton frère te cherche partout. En plus de devoir t'occuper de tes soeurs, tu as des piles de devoirs à faire. QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE PARTIR COMME ÇA?????? Tu pourrais au moins envoyé un hibou, tu sais les animaux volant, charognard qui servent de poste pour les sorciers et qui sont très utile. Tu pourrais en envoyer un une fois de temps en temps. Que tout le monde soit moins inquiet. Le pire c'est que tu ne veux en aucun cas que Dumbledore nous dise où tu es. Bordel tu vas rendre ton frère fou. Fais quelque chose. En plus tu es en train de tout forré tes ASPIC et Chibi Chibi te réclame à tu tête. Dave ne sais plus quoi faire. J'essaye bien de l'aider, mais tu sais comment son tes soeurs avec moi et tes jumelles ne répondent plus à aucun appel depuis qu'elle sont parti TE chercher aux ÉTATS-UNIS parce que supposément qu'elles SAVAIENT où tu était. Tu sais très bien que c'est très loin de chez nous et que nous n'avons aucune famille là-bas, si tu voulais changer quelque chose à ta vie, tu aurais pu tout simplement nous en parler au lieux de nous inquiété comme ça. Tout pourrais leur arriver, se n'est pas le même style de vie tu as du le remarquer en arrivant là-bas et tu sais que tu es plus responsable qu'elles. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si il leur arrive quelque chose. De toute façon je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne, tu es une peine perdu._

Puis, la voix de son cousin Itachi s'éteignit et la lettre explosa presque. Maintenant, Marie-Laurence essayait de retenir les saubresaut caractéristiques des vampires lorsque ceux-ci pleure. Elle finit par y arriver, sans remarquer que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et ne l'avait pas refermer, elle ouvrit la dernière lettre. La voix qui s'échappa de celle-ci était trainante et plus vantarde que colérique.

_Franchement Marie, je te remercie. Depuis que tu es parti, je suis le maître incontester des potions en septième année en plus d'être le prince des serpentards même Granger n'est pas meilleure que moi dans cette dissipline. Ton cousin est beaucoup trop occuper à te chercher pour garder sa position qui était comme toi supérieur à la mienne et tu t'es considérablement ramolie dans la préparation des potions, même les plus élémentaires. Parain est très frustré contre toi et le spectacle que cela donne avec tes pauvres connard de Griffondor est vraiment tordant. Le pauvre petit Potter s'en prend plein la gueule grâce à toi et je ne te parle pas de Weasley et Miss-je-sais-tout-Granger. Vraiment c'est tout un spectacle domage que tu ne sois pas là pour voir ça, c'est tellement hilarant. En plus le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal s'en prend tout au temps à tes pauvres petit griffon que ton cher oncle, s'il n'est pas pire que lui bien sur. C'est vraiment un spectacle de toute beauté. Coordonné par plein de pur Serpentards contre d'inocent et stupide Griffordor. Tout à fait hilarant. C'est même mieux que l'année ou se stupide Slughorn donnait les cours de potion. Oh oui et tu sais ton petit protégé de Londubat c'est fait mettre des dizaine de fois en retenu par parrain. En tout cas moi, je t'embrasse très fort et j'ai hâte de te revoir bébé._

La voix agace du serpentard blond qu'est Draco Malfoy et qui est son «cousin» très agaçant, mais qu'elle aimait tout de même, se tut et Marie-Laurence était bouche bée devant la lettre qui se consumait devant elle. Puis, elle se retourna et vit que la porte était ouverte. Pourtant elle était sure de bien l'avoir fermé avant d'avoir jeter le sort de silence et d'avoir ouvert la première lettre. Alors, Gabrel apparu dans le cadre de la porte. Il avait entendu la dernière lettre et surtout les dernier mot de cette dernière. Il ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps, il éclata.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU NOUS CACHES, s'épomonna-t-il, ÇA VA FAIRE MAINTENANT UN MOIS QUE NOUS SOMMES ENSEMBLE ET TU NE PEUX MÊME PAS M'AVOUER SE QUI SE PASSE. QUI C'ÉTAIT D'AILLEURS SE PETIT FRIMEUR QUI TE PARLE COMME SI TU ÉTAIT SIENNE ET QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE DE SI URGENT POUR QUE TU NOUS LAISSE EN PLAN À PRESQUE TOUS LES DEUX JOUR????

S'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus rien endurer. Elle le poussa démesurément fort, sa force décupler à cause de la rage et de la tristesse qui la tenaillait, mais surtout le trop grand flux de magie qui passait en elle. Elle dévala les escaliers et sa force phénoménale lui permis même de pousser un Emmett déstabilisé par se qu'il venait de voir. Jasper qui venait voir se qui c'était passer perdit l'équilibre quand elle passa à côté de lui tellement ses sentiments était diversifier et fort. Elle finit par sortir de la maison et elle alla jusqu'à Forks où elle savait que les Cullens avaient déjà eu une maison. Quand elle arriva dans cette villa qu'elle avait trouver grâce à l'odeur, elle remarqua que Saki, Jackie et Katie l'avaient suivit. Elle entra et se laissa tomber sur l'un des lit de l'étage. Par l'odeur que celui-ci dégageait toujours, elle sut tout de suite que c'était l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Elle était proche d'Emmett, de Jasper et d'Esmé. En aucun cas elle aurait voulu quitté les Cullens, mais Gabrel l'avait totalement déboussolé elle l'était déjà à cause des trois lettres et se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle sentit les trois filles se coller sur elle pour la consoler des saubresaut qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer tellement elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux trois lettre, à se que Gabrel lui avait dit et aux Cullens. C'est d'ailleurs tout se qu'elles firent de leur nuit, essayer de consoler Marie-Laurence qui semblait inconsolable.

Un coup qu'Emmett et Jasper furent remis sur leur deux jambes et qu'ils eurent remarquer le fait que leur soeur était belle et bien parti très loin. Les deux prirent Gabrel par un bras et l'amenèrent dans le salon. Ils convoquèrent les autres qui avaient tout entendu d'un peu partout dans la villa. Ils les laissèrent d'ailleurs prendre la parole en premier parce que si l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons auraient parler, ils lui auraient sauter à la gorge. C'est d'ailleurs ce que les autres remarquèrent alors l'un d'eux pris la parole.

-Que s'est-il passer, demanda Edward à Gabrel.

-Je revenais de la chasse, commença Gabrel encore sous le coup de l'émotion, quand j'ai vu trois hiboux à la fenêtre de notre chambre. J'ai vu Marie-Laurence ouvrir la fenêtre, les trois oiseaux y sont entrer quelques secondes, puis ils sont ressorti. Alors, elle a fermer la porte. Je suis entrer dans la villa et me suis diriger vers notre chambre et quand j'ai ouvert la porte quelques minutes plus tard pour ne pas trop la déranger non plus, elle était en train d'ouvrir la troisième lettre. J'ai voulu m'en aller pour la laisser la lire tranquille, mais j'ai oublier de refermer la porte. Alors nous avons tous entendu le contenu de la troisième lettre, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Non, tu ne te trompe pas nous l'avons aussi entendu, affirma Emmett.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous allions voir Marie, ajouta Jasper.

-Donc j'ai entendu la dernière phrase et elle m'a un peu mis en colère, avoua Gabrel.

-Un peu, dirent les autres.

-C'est parce qu'elle t'a mis un peu en colère que tu as crier comme ça, demanda Meguru.

-Oui, et j'ai remarquer trop tard qu'elle pleurait déjà avant que je commence à parler fort, dit-il visiblement honteux.

-C'est pour ça se déluge de sentiments, dit Jasper.

-Déluge, dirent les autres sans vraiment comprendre.

-Oui, il y avait tellement de sentiments mélanger que j'en ai perdu l'équilibre, avoua Jasper.

-Tu en as perdu l'équilibre, répéta Alice complètement bouche bée.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Alice, demanda Vanessa.

-Habituellement Jasper ne perd pas l'équilibre à cause d'une personne, il perd l'équilibre à cause des sentiments puissants de quelques personnes réunient et habituellement les sentiments de ses personnes sont très fort pour qu'il en perde l'équilibre, dit Alice encore un peu sous le choc de l'information.

-Il ne faut tout de même pas oublier que Marie-Laurence n'est pas une personne ordinaire, dit Alexiel.

-Pas ordinaire, dirent les autres.

-Ce qu'elle vous cache, fait d'elle une personne non ordinaire, ajouta Alexiel tout en restant dans le vague. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

-Et maintenant, que pouvons-nous faire pour la retrouver, demanda Toyomiko.

-Je crois que nous devrions attendre qu'elle revienne, suggéra Rosalie.

-De toute façon elle n'est pas seule, ajouta Bella.

-Oui, Saki, Jackie et Katie sont partis avec elle, dit Renesmé à son tour.

-La grande question est comment ont dit à Esmé que Marie est parti, dit Akira qui savait que Esmé avait des sentiments plus fort envers Marie-Laurence qu'envers ses autres enfants sans dire qu'elle les aimait moins.

-Voilà la colle, dit Kimidômaru.

-Si on lui dit qu'elle s'est volatilisé comme d'habitude, proposa Meguru.

-Il ne nous restera qu'à prier pour qu'elle revienne d'ici un jour ou deux, dit Vanessa.

-Et si elle ne revien pas, il faudra le dire aux parents, dit Toyomiko.

-Si elle n'est pas revenu d'ici un jour ou deux, je pars à sa recherche, affirma Gabrel.

Les autres ne dire rien contre et tout le monde savait pertinament que si Gabrel partait à sa recherche, Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko ainsi que leur chum partiraient avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Marie-Laurence se fut remis des événement de la veille, elle raconta l'histoire à ses amies. Elle ne leur dit pas qu'elle était sorcière par contre. Puis, les filles décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aller visiter le Canada. Elles avaient toutes les quatre besoin de vacance. Alors elles coururent vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la frontière. Comme elles la traversaient à pied, elles n'eurent pas besoin de passeport. Elles commencèrent par visité la Colombie-Britannique.

Sur l'île d'Esmé, les autres avaient raconté la fausse histoire sur le départ de Marie-Laurence et avaient inventé des excuses pour le départ des trois autres filles. Esmé avait l'air de s'inquièté, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Le lendemain, Vanessa, Meguru et Toyomiko qui se sentaient mal d'avoir menti à Esmé, allèrent la voir.

-Esmé, dit assez timidement Toyomiko.

-Oui, répondit celle-ci en voyant arrivé ses trois plus jeunes filles.

-Nous voulions te dire parce qu'on se sent très mal d'avoir fait ça, dit Meguru assez précipitamment.

-Que Marie-Laurence n'a pas disparu comme elle le fait d'habitude, termina Vanessa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, demanda Esmé.

-Qu'il y a une raison à son départ cette fois-ce, dit Meguru.

-Cette raison est le fait qu'elle c'est chicaner avec Gabrel, avoua Vanessa.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit les filles, dit Esmé, je crois que nous allons avoir une petite réunion de famille et je ne dirais pas que c'est vous qui me l'avez dit.

-D'accord, répondirent les trois filles en sortant de la cuisine où Esmé essaiyait de s'inspirer pour la décoration d'une nouvelle maison.

De leur côté, Marie-Laurence, Saki, Jackie et Katie avaient passé l'avant-midi en Colombie-Britannique et elles comptaient passé l'après-midi et la nuit en Alberta. Saki, Jackie et Katie remarquèrent assez tôt que se grand voyage qu'elles avaient prévu pour à peu près une semaine changeait beaucoup les idées à Marie-Laurence. Elles ne le lui dirent pas tout de suite, mais après cette semaine, elles pensaient rentrer sur l'île d'Esmé. Elles savaient que si elles l'auraient dit tut de suite à Marie-Laurence celle-ci aurait essayé de leur faussé compagnie parce que pour l'instant elle n'était pas prête à retourner voir les Cullens.

Le soir, chez les Cullens, Esmé demanda à Carlisle de regrouper tout le monde après lui avoir révélé se que les filles lui avait dit. Ce qu'il fit puisque que lui aussi voulait avoir des explications.

-Si je vous réuni en ce moment, c'est pour parler de se qui c'est passé avec Marie-Laurence hier, dit Carlisle.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez la vérité, même pour ceux qui ne sont pas vraiment mes enfants, mais qui font tout de même parti de la famille, dit Esmé.

Tout le monde avait remarquer la tention qui montait du côté de Gabrel depuis que Carlisle avait fait allusion à Marie-Laurence. Il se sentait vraiment coupable de se qui était arrivé et il savait que les autres le tenait responsable pour se qui était arrivé. Surtout Emmett et Jasper qui ne lui avaient pas reparler depuis que Marie-Laurence était parti. Il décida donc d'expliquer lui-même se qui c'était passé. Quand il eut tout expliquer, il déclara:

-Je vais partir à sa recherche après-demain si elle n'est pas revenu.

-Il n'en est pas question, dit Esmé très sérieuse.

-Mais..., essaya de dire Gabrel avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, dit Esmé qui avait franchement l'air menaçante.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait réagir aussi fortement, demanda Carlisle curieux.

-C'est se gamin à la voix agace qui lui parlait comme si elle lui appartenait, expliqua Gabrel. En plus, il a nommé un autre nom comme si elle avait un chum et que moi et se gamin nous n'étions que ses amants.

Les autres en restèrent bouche bée. Bien sur tout les autres «jeunes» avaient entendu la dernière lettre, mais aucun n'avaiant pris les deux dernière phrases de celle-ci de la même façon que Gabrel. Ils ne comprenaient cette très grande jalousie envers des gens qu'il ne connaissais pas et surtout sur des mots qui pouvaient avoir plusieurs significations.

-Et sa ne t'ai pas passer par la tête que se pourrait être des amis ou des gens de sa famille avec qui elle a garder contact, demanda Alice.

-Sur le moment, j'ai vu rouge et je n'ai rien voulu savoir du reste, avoua Gabrel honteux.

-Mais pourquoi elle pourrait garder contact alors que nous en somme privée, demanda Toyomiko.

-Tout simplement parce que sa famille est loin et que elle ne le sait pas, répondit Rosalie comme si c'était évident.

Puis, un hibou tappa à la fenêtre. Alexiel ronchonna, mais ouvrit la fenêtre. Il détacha le bout de parchemin de la patte du hibou et celui-ci parti. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres qui était assez intriqué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Vanessa.

-Pourquoi est-ce un hibou qui est venu te le porté, demanda Meguru.

-Je ne peux rien dire, dit Alexiel avec qui n'invitait pas à continuer les questions.

Carlisle leva alors la réunion et tous retournèrent à leur occupation. Alexiel alla dehors pour lire la lettre et jura en silence.

Les filles de leur côté, firent en cinq jour les dix provinces du Canada et retournèrent une nuit à la villa de Forks. Marie-Laurence qui s'ennuyait trop de Jasper, d'Emmett et d'Esmé alla fouyer dans leur ancienne chambre et passa cette fameuse nuit avec au moins une chose sur laquelle leur odeur était imprégner. Puis la sixième journée, elle retournèrent sur l'île d'Esmé.


	29. Amie pour la vie

Chapitre 29: Amie pour la vie

Elles étaient quatre et elles avaient beaucoup de plaisir. Elles s'amusèrent à faire le tour du Canada en à peu près, cinq jours. Marie-Laurence s'amusait autant que Saki, Jackie et Katie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses soeurs qui la cherchaient aux États-Unis pendant qu'elle s'amusait au Canada. En plus, elles n'étaient pas habituer à cette atmosphère, tout le monde aux États-Unis ne pense qu'à ses petites choses et se fou des autres. Tout le contraire du Japon où les gens sont toujours prêt à aider les autres. Après ces cinq journées fabuleuse, Marie-Laurence proposa aux trois autres filles:

-Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller chercher mes soeurs aux États-Unis?

-Sa t'inquiète beaucoup n'est-ce pas, dit Saki qui comprenait très bien ayant eu des frères et soeurs de son «vivant».

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Nous te comprenons tu sais, lui assura Jackie.

-Et on est prête à y aller avec toi, affirma Katie qui maintenant qu'elle avait trouver des amies formidable ne voulait plus les quitter.

-Merci les filles vous êtes de vrai amie, dit Marie-Laurence en leur faisant un grand sourire.

Elles commencèrent à marcher vers la frontière et discutèrent en marchant.

-J'ai l'impression que se n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse, dit Jackie, tu peux tout nous dire tu sais.

-Oui, affirma Saki, nous t'écouterons et nous essaierons de te conseiller au meilleur de nos connaissances.

-Et nous n'en avons beaucoup à nous trois, continua Katie.

-Pour avoir vécu aussi longtemp, finirent les trois d'une seule et même voix se qui les fit rire tous les quatre.

-Je m'ennuie de mes frères et soeurs, avoua Marie-Laurence en toute franchise.

-Ceux du Éjapon ou les vampires, demanda Saki.

-Les deux, répondit-elle.

-Pour ceux du Japon on ne peut pas faire grand chose, dit Katie, mais pour les vampires on peut retourner les voir après avoir trouver tes soeurs.

-Question comme ça, dit Jackie, combien as-tu de frères et soeurs?

-Au Japon ou en tout, demanda Marie-Laurence avec un petit rire.

-Au Japon, dit Saki.

-Cinq soeurs et deux frères, répondit-elle.

-Et en tout, demanda Katie.

-Onze soeurs et huit frères, répondit-elle.

-Tant que ça, dit Jackie.

-Ben pour moi Alexiel, Kimidômaru et Akira sont comme mes frères même s'ils sont juste les chums de mes soeurs, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Je te comprend, dit Katie, de mon vivant, mon frère avait une blonde et pour moi elle était comme ma soeur.

-On a presque toute vécu des choses comme ça si je peux me permettre d'avancer cette pensé, dit Jackie, Bella en est une exemple très convaincante.

-Et en plus, ajouta Saki, les filles sont plus sentimentales.

-C'est un fait, dirent-elles les quatre en même temps en se regardant.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de la frontière, Marie-Laurence alla dans une boutique et se déguisa un peu pour ne pas que les gens de leur ancienne ville ne la reconnaisse. Elle dit à ses amies que ses soeurs avaient la même tête qu'elle puisqu'elles sont ses deux jumelles et Katie s'exclama:

-Vous êtes des triplé!!! J'ai toujours voulu savoir si c'était vrai qu'on pouvait plus de deux enfant en même temps.

-Euh..., dit Marie-Laurence, oui nous en sommes la preuve vivante.

-Quand nous les aurons trouver, dit Jackie, est-ce que nous les amenons avec nous sur l'île d'Esmé?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Marie-Laurence.

-C'est tout un dilemme, affirma Saki, si nous les ramenons, elles sauront pour les vampires et si nous ne les ramenons pas, elle ne pouront pas voir leur soeur.

-C'est si compliquer que ça, demanda Katie.

-Non, affirma Marie-Laurence avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, répétèrent les trois autres filles en même temps.

-Non on a qu'a les amenées à l'ancienne maison des Cullens, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Oui, approuvèrent les autres filles d'une même voix.

-On les cherche ensemble ou séparément, demanda Katie.

-On serait mieux de ne pas se séparer, dit Jackie.

-Parce que Marie-Laurence est la seule à savoir où est la maison et elle est la seule à connaître ses soeurs, dit Saki.

-Bon alors commençons cette recherche, dit Marie-Laurence.

Au bout de quatre heures de recherche, elles trouvèrent les deux jeunes filles près d'une ruelle avec un homme qu'elle sentirent très distinctement comme étant un vampire. Lorsqu'il les vit, il s'éloigna des deux jeunes filles qui se retournèrent. Saki prit alors la parole:

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

-Bonjour, répondirent-elles.

En les regardant, les trois amies remarquèrent que l'une d'entre elle avait absolument le même style vestimentaire que Marie-Laurence et que l'autre avait un style différent. Leur voix étaient par contre toutes les trois différente. Ce qu'elle ne savaient pas, c'est que avant que Marie-Laurence devienne vampire, elle avait exactement la même voix que sa jumelle qui n'avait pas le même style qu'elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui les unissaient à se point. Marie-Laurence étant la deuxième à être née, avait le même style que la troisième et la même voix que la première. Elles s'appelaient d'ailleurs en ordre, Marie, Marie-Laurence et Laurence.

-Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes, demanda l'un d'elle.

-Mais bien sur, dit Saki.

-Mais nous aimerions mieux vous le dire à quelque part d'autre, ajouta Katie.

-Car notre amie ne doit pas se faire remarquer, dit Jackie.

-D'accord, dit la deuxième qui crut reconnaître leur amie.

Elles allèrent donc toutes les quatre dans l'ancienne maison des Cullens qui était en retrait de la ville, dans les bois. Lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans la maison, Marie-Laurence retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de dire:

-Si vous me laisser le temps d'aller me changer.

-Oui, de toute façon vous êtes chez vous, dit celle qui semblait être la plus jeune.

-Dès que je vais revenir je vous présentererai mes amies, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Et moi ma soeur, dit celle qui semblait être la plus vieille.

Marie-Laurence monta en essayant de ne pas trop se remémorer les quelques mois où elle fut enfermer dans cette maison. Elle essaya aussi quelque chose de plus difficile c'est-à-dire, de ne pas sentir l'odeur de ses frères et soeurs qui était encore très présente dans la maison. Elle se disait tout en se changeant qu'elle allait les revoir bientôt. Puis, elle redescendit vers ses deux soeurs de sang. Celles-ci la reconnurent tout de suite et lui sautèrent au cou. Elles tombèrent toutes les trois par terre et y restèrent pendant quelques minutes. Après une dizaine de minutes, elles se levèrent et Marie-Laurence fit les présentations:

-Laurence, Marie je vous présente Jackie, Saki et Katie.

-Bonjour, dirent les cinq filles ensemble.

Alors les filles discutèrent tout le reste de la journée et le soir les deux soeurs heureuse d'avoir revu leur soeur repartirent pour le Japon. Les quatre filles restèrent un peu dans la maison et Saki finit par demander à Marie-Laurence:

-Ce ne sont pas tes vêtements hein?

-Non, répondit-elle franchement.

-Et à qui sont-ils, demanda Jackie qui savait déjà un peu la réponse.

-À Esmé et Jasper, répondit-elle un peu honteuse.

-Ne te sens pas mal pour ça voyons donc, dit Katie, on savait que tu ferait quelque chose comme ça et en plus sa te va très bien.

-Garde-les sur toi pour voir comment vont réagir les autres quand nous allons arrivé, suggéra Saki.

-Bonne idée, dit Jackie.

-Je crois que je vois déjà la figure de Jasper, dit Katie.

Et toutes quatre rirent de bon coeur en se mettant en route vers l'île d'Esmé. Arrivé près de l'eau, Katie demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'y arrivé à la nage?

-Tout à fait d'accord, dit Saki.

-Sa va nous faire faire de l'exercice, dit Jackie.

-Tu ne trouve pas que nous en avons assez fait c'est cinq derniers jours, dit Marie-Laurence en riant.

-On n'en fait jamais assez, répondit Jackie.

-Ok ok ne vous chicanez pas pour ça, dit Katie aussi hilare que les trois autres.

Puis, elle plongèrent dans l'eau pour n'en ressortir que sur l'île à quelques kilomètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'eau, Marie-Laurence perdit presque ses pantalons un peu trop grand pour elle étant donné qu'il appatenait à Jasper. Elles se rendirent jusqu'à la villa et entrèrent. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le salon, elles ne virent que trois éclair de couleur. Un bleu pastel, un blond blanc et un bleu foncé mauveté. Puis, un rose tombé. Les quatre jeunes filles par terre rirent de bon coeur et se levèrent. Quand Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko laissèrent Marie-Laurence respiré, Esmé la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-J'ai eu si peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Quand Esmé la laissa, Jasper et Emmett la prirent chacun leur tour dans leur bras. Emmett l'étouffa presque et elle lui dit:

-Une chance que je suis une vampire, sinon je crois que tu n'aurais tué.

Quand Emmett la relacha, les six gens légèrement mouiller la regardèrent et partirent à rire. Elle essaya de se justifié de cette accoutrement:

-Je suis désolé je...

-Se n'est pas grave, dit Jasper, tu n'avais pas grand vêtement là-bas.

-Pas juste ça, dit Saki, elle s'ennuyait tellement de vous qu'elle ne se promenait jamais sans avoir avec elle un morceau de linge d'Esmé, de Jasper ou d'Emmett.

Si elle aurait encore pu rougir, elle serait cramoisi. Elle essaya encore de se justifié, mais elle ne réussi qu'a baffouillé n'importe quoi. C'est d'ailleurs à cette instant que les autres entrèrent dans le salon. Renesmé qui ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais qui c'était habitué à sa présence, vint lui faire un calin et lui montra grâce à son pouvoir à quelle point elle avait manqué à tout le monde. Marie-Laurence lui dit alors tout bas pour que seule elle l'entende:

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, mais comme toi moi aussi j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de recul.

-Je te comprend, répondit-elle en la relachant.

-J'ai reçu plusieurs hiboux depuis ton départ, dit Alexiel pour qu'elle seule comprenne.

-Et, demanda-t-elle en devenant plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-Pas grand changement, ils sont tous très inquiet et ils me somme de te faire rentrer au plus vite, dit-il.

-Que vas-tu faire, demanda Vanessa.

-Je n'ai pas à l'obliger à faire quoi que se soit, répondit-il se qui fit reprendre des couleurs à Marie-Laurence.

-Est-ce que oncle Severus à redit qu'il viendrait me cherché, demanda-t-elle.

-Non, il m'a dit qu'il me faisait entièrement confiance pour t'aider dans tes études, dit Alexiel.

-Et est-ce que tu compte m'aider pour ne pas que je rate mes ASPIC, demanda Marie-Laurence incertaine.

-Oui, lui répondit-il avec un mince sourire.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Alors, tout rentra dans l'ordre sauf que Marie-Laurence était bien décider à ne pas reparler à Gabrel avant que celui-ci ne le fasse. Elle savait de toute façon que ses amies et sa nouvelle famille, mais surtout sa famille de sang ne la laisserait jamais tombé.


	30. Le plus beau cadeau

Chapitre 30: Le plus beau cadeau

Tout était maintenant rentrer dans l'ordre, Marie-Laurence était revenu avec Saki, Jackie et Katie. Les Cullens était encore sur l'île d'Esmé et s'était pour eux la meilleure place du monde. Ils n'avaient point à se cacher et ils étaient tous ensemble. Puis, un jour Nahuel arriva et demanda à parler à Emmett. Tout le monde fut très étonné. Surtout quand Emmett revint dans la villa et demanda à Rosalie de le suivre. Se qu'elle fit sans poser de question. Quand elle revint dans la villa elle avait dans les bras, une couverture et dans cette couverture il y avait une toute petite fille. Elle avait l'air aux anges et Marie-Laurence, Meguru, Vanessa et Toyomiko s'approchèrent d'elle avec un air qui s'ignifia aux autres qu'elles aussi aimeraient bien en avoir. Sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, trop occuper à regarder Rosalie et le nouveau membre de la famille, Gabrel, Akira, Alexiel et Kimidômaru allèrent voir Nahuel et lui demandèrent:

-Est-ce que se serait possible pour toi de trouver au moins quatre autres enfants comme celui-ci.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je vais voir, leur répondit Nahuel, si j'en trouve, je revient vous voir sinon je ne viendrais pas.

-D'accord, dirent les quatre hommes d'une seule et même voix.

Puis, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et Nahuel reparti. Ils entrèrent juste attend pour entendre Rosalie affirmer:

-Je crois que je vais l'appeler Vera.

-Comme c'est jolie comme nom, dirent les quatre filles comme en admiration avec le bébé.

Pendant près d'une semaine, les quatre filles aidèrent Rosalie avec l'enfant quand elle en avait de besoin. Le reste du temps, elles parlaient de leur propre réaction face à l'enfant qu'elles auraient si elles le pouvaient. Puis, un jour, Nahuel revins cette fois-ci, il avait deux petit enfant dans les bras. Les garçons décidèrent d'un accord commun que c'est deux premiers enfants qui était une fille et un garçon, serait pour Alexiel et Vanessa. Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison et Vanessa décida d'appeler ses enfants Stephania et Tomas. Les deux enfants avait quelques petites ressemblance, entre autre, les deux était chatain clair. Quelques jours plus tard, Nahuel revins avec deux petite filles et Meguru décida de les appeler Mara et Tara. Les deux petites filles avaient très peu de ressemblance, mais elles s'entendaient très bien ensemble. Quelques jours plus tard, Nahuel revins, mais cette fois avec deux petits garçons aux yeux envoutant. L'un avait les yeux bleu glace et l'autre à l'opposer totale avait les yeux d'un noir de plomb. C'était le genre de regard auquel tu ne peut absolument pas échapper et qui rappelait assez bien celui de Toyomiko. Ils furent très bien acceuillit par celle-ci qui les nomma Toyokoto et Kimimaru. Une semaine plus tard, Nahuel arriva avec trois enfants quasi identique. Les trois étaient d'un blond clair et ils avait dans le regard quelque chose de vaguement familier avec Marie-Laurence. Elle décida de faire comme avec ses soeurs et de les nommer, Marie, Marie-Philippe et Phillippe.

Les quatres filles s'occupèrent de leurs enfants ensemble et avec leur copain. Se petit bouleversement amena deux grand changement au sain de leur groupe. Premièrement, Gabrel et Marie-Laurence étaient revenu ensemble et Marie-Laurence avait pardonné à Gabrel sa perte de patience envers elle. Deuxièmement, depuis que Toyomiko avait deux enfants, elle avait totalement changer de caractère. Elle est toujours aussi ricaneuse et joueuse qu'avant, mais quand il est attrait de ses fils, elle devient tête de mule, elle a parfois un caractère de cochon et même quelques fois, elle s'emporte pour un rien. Ayant tous compris se caractère, les autres la laisse seule avec sa famille quand elle devient insupportable pour les autres.

L'harmonie regne dans cette maison quand après près de un mois Carlisle et Esmé rentre de la ville. Ils découvrent alors les dix nouveaux petits monstres et perde un peu patience, ce qui est très rare dans leur cas. Ils voulurent savoir qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pendant leur absence et comme tout le monde allait parler en même temps, Carlisle demanda à Marie-Laurence de tout expliquer. Ce qu'elle fit en laissant Gabrel parler des choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Esmé et Carlisle furent sdatisfait des explications, et ils ne montrèrent pas leur inquiétude. Quand les quatre filles furent sorti avec leur chum et leur enfant du très grand salon où Esmé et Carlisle avant réuni tout le monde en rentrant, Edward dit:

-Je sais à quoi vous penser, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

-Il a raison, ajouta Alice, elle n'ont jamais rien demandé.

-Et si nous nous serions retrouver avec quatre Rosalie de plus nous en serions surement mort une deuxième fois, dit Jasper en rigolant.

-Jasper, dit Rosalie qui ne rigolait pas du tout.

-Tu dois tout de même avouer que tu n'étais pas de tout repos, dit Emmett.

-J'avous, avoua Rosalie.

-Vous êtes vraiment de plus en plus lier, remarqua Esmé.

-Nous ne nous en rendons pas souvent compte, mais oui plus sa va plus on est uni, dit Bella.

-Vous savez pourquoi je ne suis pas convaincu, dit soudain Carlisle.

-Oui, mais nous sommes plus nombreux et la plupart des gens qui sont venus nous ont prouvé qu'ils nous estimaient beaucoup, dit Alice.

-Tout de même, dit Carlisle, si sa venait à leur oreille nous serions mal barré.

-Est-ce qu'on peut resté dans des sujets plus joyeux s'il vous plait, demanda Renesmé, je n'ai pas très envie de reparler de cette époque.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, approuva Esmé, nous en tiendront compte lorsque le jour viendra d'en tenir compte.

Sur se, Rosalie s'occupa de sa jolie petite fille et les autres changèrent de sujet et quelques-uns s'en allèrent voir leur soeur et les neuf petits monstres.


	31. Joie chez les Cullens

Chapitre 31: Joie chez les Cullens

Les Cullens vivaient maintenant pour le mieux. Les dix petits monstres grandissaient à une vitesse alussinante, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient de pouvoir précis. Carlisle et Esmé s'en réjouissaient un peu. Imaginer un peu l'activité dans cette maison si en plus de Jasper, d'Alice, d'Edward, de Bella, de Renesmé, de Meguru, de Toyomiko, de Vanessa et de Marie-Laurence, les dix petits auraient eux un pouvoir, la maison serait devenu très caotique. Même si elle l'était déjà un peu avec tout se petit monde. Le point positif de l'arrivé assez rapide de ses petits démons, est que tout les «jeunes» étaient beaucoup plus lier. Mais le désavantage, parce qu'il y en a un, c'est que Edward, Jasper et Emmett sont beaucoup plus prtecteur avec leur quatre plus jeune soeur. Pas juste depuis l'arrivé des enfants, mais depuis ce qui c'est passé avec Gabrel et Marie-Laurence. Parce que même si Marie-Laurence et Esmé ont pardonné à Gabrel se qu'il a fait, Jasper et Emmett ont encore un peu de difficulté à lui pardonné.

Même si la joie règne depuis maintenant quelques semaines, on peut sentir un petit brin de tension dans la maison. Surtout entre les garçons. Comme si quelques-uns des chums de leur nouvelles soeurs n'avaient pas encore fait leur preuves aux plus vieux ou comme si eux étant plus vieux qu'elles, les plus vieux de la maison avaient peur de se qu'ils pourraient faire. Les deux plus menaçant à leur yeux étaient bien entendu Gabrel qui était un peu indéchiffrable et surtout imprévisible, à part pour Alice et Edward bien sur. Le deuxième étant Alexiel, parce qu'il était mystérieux et que personne sauf Alice ne pouvait le cerné. Edward ayant de la difficulté à interpréter ses pensés.

Saki, Jackie et Katie qui était parti quelques temps pour découvrir un peu l'Amérique du Sud était revenu. Elle avait beaucoup aider les filles avec leur enfant et des fois elles s'occupaient d'eux pour que leur parent puissent être un peu seul. En arrivant, elle remarquèrent bien que les enfants avaient tous des traits soit de caractère ou des traits physique semblable, mais elle ne firent aucunement allusion à ses deux détails. Elles se demandaient encore comment les vampires pouvaient avoir des enfants. Une question à laquelle aucun Cullens n'avait encore répondu et à laquelle il y a longtemps que les filles avaient renoncer à leur demander. N'ayant elles-même aucun pouvoir, elle étaient sur que si les Volturis débarquaient, elles ne pourraient absolument rien faire. Se point leur causait beaucoup de difficulté, parce qu'elles aimeraient bien pouvoir aider les Cullens s'il arrivait quelque chose pour leur prouver leur gratitude envers eux. Tout se qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était s'occuper des jeunes qui grandissaient à une vitesse époustoufflante.

Les jeunes en question s'amusaient très bien ensemble et ne demandaient presque aucune attention. À part bien évidemment à l'heure de manger. À cette heure-là, ils se transformaient tous les dix en petits démons et si la famille n'était pas aussi nombreuses, les parents des petits serait devenu fou. Ils étaient du genre à vouloir se qu'ils demandent maintenant et pas dans dix minutes. Malgré tout, les parents étaient très content de voir qu'ils s'entendaient très bien ensemble et qu'ils ne laissaient pas un de leur frères, soeurs, cousins ou cousines de côté. Même si quelques petits groupes avaient très clairement été former. Des fois, ils formaient deux groupes, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. D'autre fois, ils se séparaient par famille et Véra se joignait à l'un ou l'autre des groupes qui l'accueillait toujours avec plaisir. Des fois même, les enfants faisaient de petite crise pour que leur parent joue avec eux. Quand se n'était pas pour leur parent, c'était pour leur «oncle» ou leur «tante» ou leur «grand-père» ou leur «grand-mère» ce qui faisait toujours plaisir à Esmé. Tout le monde remarqua aussi que les personnes préféré des enfants étaient Alice, Emmett et Esmé. Emmett à cause de sa facilité à les faire rire, Alice parce qu'elle est super énergique et Esmé parce qu'elle était toujours la pour eux, n'importe quand et n'importe où.

Pendant se temps de paix qui pourrait finir n'importe quand, Emmett demanda à Marie-Laurence:

-Marie est-ce que se serait possible pour toi de m'apprendre un peu le japonais?

-Bien sur, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle.

-Comment veux-tu me l'apprendre, demanda-t-il alors.

-Tu me dit un mot que tu veux apprendre et je te le dis en japonais d'accord, dit Marie-Laurence, tu devrais commencer par des choses que l'on utilise à tous les jours.

-Ok... Hum... Bonjour, dit-il.

-Le matin c'est ohayou et si tu veux paraître plus poli, le matin tu dis ohayou gozaimasu, l'après-midi c'est konnichiwa, répondit Marie-Laurence.

-Bonsoir.

-Konbanwa.

-Bonne nuit.

-Oyasumi nasaï.

-Merci.

-Arigato.

-S'il te plaît.

-Onegaishimasu.

-Excusez-moi.

-Soumimassen.

-Pardon.

-Gomen nasai.

-Oui.

-Haï.

-Non.

-Iié.

-Arigato, je vais me débrouillé avec sa pour commencer, dit Emmett qui n'était même pas sur de retenir tout ça.

-Dou itashimashite (de rien), répondit Marie-Laurence.


	32. Menace

Chapitre 32: Menace

Tout allait très bien et les Cullens appréciaient se sentiment de paix qui n'était pas tout à fait paisible. Qui était même un peu mouvementé. Sa leur permettait de rester ou ils étaient sans s'ennuyer. Ils changeaient souvent leur rythme de vie pour le faire aller avec celui des enfants qui changeaient de plus en plus vite. Les dix jeunes grandissaient aussi vite que Renesmé avait grandi. Le fait d'avoir dix petits dans la maison faisait que l'air était toujours en mouvement autant que les personnes. Un jour où tout était assez calme, Bella dit:

-Vous ne vous sentez pas observé des fois.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, dit Rosalie, des fois je sens un présence bizarre parmis nous.

-Moi je n'ai rien senti, dit Emmett.

-Toi tu es trop occuper à occuper les petits, dit Jasper.

-Oui c'est vrai tu es toujours avec eux, dit Edward.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me repprocher, demanda Emmett un peu sur ses gardes.

-Non, dit Alice, on ne fait que dire les faits.

-De toute façon il n'y a pas de mal à être souvent avec les jeunes puisque la plupart de nous leur accordons tout notre temps, dit Renesmé.

-Oui c'est vrai, approuva Meguru.

-Mais on ne pourrait pas en revenir à nos intuitions, dit Vanessa.

-Moi aussi je l'ai senti, dit Marie-Laurence, quatre différente aura qui passe au moins un fois par jour.

-Vous croyez qu'il nous espionne, demanda Toyomiko.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Bella, j'en suis sur.

-À se point-là, ajouta Toyomiko.

-Tu le fais exciprès ou quoi, demanda Emmett.

-De quoi, demanda Toyomiko.

-D'avoir l'air aussi stupide, dit Emmett.

-Bon sa suffie vous deux, dit Rosalie, on s'écarte encore du sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que nous devrions faire, demanda Renesmé.

-Je vais essayer de voir qui ils sont, dit Alice.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas qui nous espionne, lui dit Jasper.

-Les volturis qui d'autre, dit Meguru en regardant Jasper dans les yeux.

-Oui, je veux bien, mais ils sont combien, une centaine, dit Jasper.

-Maintenant, il faut réfléchir à qui Aro pourrait bien nous envoyer, dit Edward.

-Et qui Aro pourrait bien nous envoyer, demanda Marie-Laurence.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que Meguru, Toyomiko, Marie-Laurence et moi, on ne les connait pas, dit Vanessa.

-Peut-être que Marie a vu leur passé en sentant leur aura, suggéra Toyomiko.

-Et qu'est-ce que sa peut changer, elle ne les connait pas elle ne peut donc pas nous dire qui est près d'ici, fit remarquer Emmett.

-Les deux qui les connaisse le mieux, c'est Alice et Edward, affirma Jasper, je crois que si Marie-Laurence leur donne une description physique, ils pourront savoir de qui elle parle.

-Bonne idée, dit Meguru.

-La seule chose qui cloche c'est que je suis médiocre en description physique, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Et nous revoilà à la case départ, dit Vanessa.

-Et si nous essayions de leur tombé dessus au bon moment, proposa Toyomiko.

-Oh tien tu n'es plus stupide tout d'un coup, dit Emmett.

-Emmett arrête de chercher les ennuies avec Toyomiko tu sais se qui arrive quand elle se met en colère, dit Rosalie.

-Oui, oui, dit Emmett résigner.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais qu'est-ce que l'on fait si l'on tombe sur Alec ou sur Jane, demanda Alice.

-Essayons de nous conduire normalement tout en étant vigilant, dit Edward, si l'un de nous en voit un il dit plus tard au autre de qui il s'agit.

-D'accord, répondirent les autres ensemble.

Puis, les plus vieux retournèrent à leur occupation habituelle pendant que les quatre plus jeunes discutèrent encore un peu. En profitant du temps qu'elles avaient ensemble pendant que leur chum s'occupaient des enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de se qui se passe, demanda Vanessa.

-Je crois que c'est de notre faute si les Volturis sont à nos trousses, dit Meguru.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Marie-Laurence, si nous n'aurions pas fait nos petits caprices pour avoir des enfants, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver.

-Je ne suis pas du tpout d'accord avec vous, dit Toyomiko.

Les trois autres filles se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul et même geste. Losque ses trois soeurs la regardèrent, Toyomiko continua de donner son opinion.

-Nous n'avons jamais demander à personne de devenir vampire et encore moins d'avoir des enfants. Je vous rappelle que chacune de nous est devenu vampire parce que son ami vampire ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt et se sont nos amoureux qui sont arriver avec les enfants, nous nous n'avions rien demander.

-C'est vrai, mais nous n'avons tout de même pas dit non, fit remarquer Vanessa, et toi la première.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, dit Meguru pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-De toute façon sa ne change rien à notre problème de se disputer, renchérit Marie-Laurence.

-Oui, Marie a raison, ça ne sert à rien de nous chicané, confirma Toyomiko, il faut être sur nos gardes pour essayer de connaître les gens qui nous observe.

-D'accord, mais vous savez autant que moi que nous allons tous être stressé temps et aussi longtemps que nous ne saurons pas qui nous en veut, fit remarquer Vanessa.

-Nous allons devoir faire avec, dit Meguru.

-Et surtout, je dis bien surtout nous ne devrons pas inquiété les autres avec nos états d'esprit, affirma Marie-Laurence.

-Surtout toi Toyomiko c'est dernier temps tu as de la facilité à te laisser allé, dit Vanessa en se tournant vers la conserner.

-J'aisserais, dit Toyomiko sans grande conviction.

-Nous t'y ferons penser, dit Meguru en la regardant avec un sourire encourageant.

-Nous devrions retourner voir les garçons, dit Marie-Laurence.

-Oui, approuvèrent les trois autres filles.

Puis, elles se séparèrent et elles allèrent voir leur amoureux. La tention était souvent palpable dans la maison depuis cette découverte, même si tous essayait de ne pas montrer aux autres se qu'il ressentait, tout le monde savait très bien que les autres s'inquiétait autant qu'eux-même.


End file.
